Drifted
by The Legion's Story
Summary: Set in a post-Frozen settings. A mysterious man washes up right on the very doorstep of Arendelle. With haste, Queen Elsa took him into her aid. However, little does she knows about what follows him to Arendelle will plunge our Snow Queen and the people around her to a world transcending adventure filled with action and drama. (P.S There's more to this story than meets the eye.)
1. Chapter 1 - Washed Away

There was once a legend speaking of an enchanted gemstone. A stone which contain enormous power. It is said that the stone can even open the gate to heaven itself. It's beautiful, marvelous. The legend speaks beauty and its great magic, ancient magic. This attracts all sort of people to go on a journey to find it, but luck has never in anyone side for this matter. A stone that cannot be found. Soon the legend was slowly forgotten. They all lose interest, and abandoned the search for the enchanted gemstone.

It was drifting away in a river of time and never been heard again ever since.

* * *

That was the legend. This story however, starts many many years later after the last expedition was called off.

A sailor, climbing his way towards the top of the highest sailing pole. Whilst it was hard to climb the rope leading up to the top, it's even harder to climb it during a vicious thunderstorm. He reached the top and faced towards the western horizon. As a flash of lightning appear, a silhouette of a ship shows.

"PIRATE! PIRATE IS UPON US...!" he yelled.

This is what every captain afraid of. But not the captain of the trade vessel "Catalina". He was anything but scared when he heard the news. He took the wheel, aligning his ship towards the direction of the wind which was rather hard to predict. Andrews was his name, this father of two would be damned if he were to lose to a pirate on his own turf.

"Bloody hell, they caught up already?" said the young man next to the captain.

"Aye, but with luck, we'll be able to outrun them in this storm." answers the captain.

With its speed, the Catalina is surely faster than whatever vessel haunting them. However, for them, luck had just ran out. No one predicts that shortly after the Catalina picks up speed, a lightning strike one of its main pole.

The Catalina had just lost a sailor, but that was the least of their concerns.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S FALLING!" screams one of the sailor in fear.

The main sail hit the deck hard. The lightning not only knocked it down, but also set it ablaze. The fire spreads. The Catalina is slowing down as result of losing its main sail.

Discouraged, the crew, the captain, and the young passenger aboard the Catalina can only prepare for the worse. Being boarded by pirates.

Everyone knows, this is the end. Now they're at the mercy of the pirates. Or at least that's what they think they're in. Turns out, the captain have another idea.

As the pirate vessel getting ever closer in the intense rain. The captain looked to the young man next to him. Smiling, he said...

"It's been an honor serving with you."

The young man can only stare with a confusing face.

An enormous wave lift the Catalina high. As the pirate approaches, preparing all manner of boarding preparation. The captain let go of the wheel, thus turning the vessel sliding down the wave towards the direction of the attacking pirates. This unexpected move would be consider lunacy. It was stupid, yet truly bold. Unexpected to everyone, to the crew, to the young man, but more importantly, to the pirate. As the storm rages on, the wave dancing to the music of thunder and lightning. The crew sang their last song.

The Catalina is going to ram the pirate's vessel. That was the general idea.

In a short pause of a sudden realization on what the captain about to do, the young man can only said a few words...

"Andrew... you crazy bastard."

Then, everything went black.

The young man opens his eyes. Feeling the cold of the seawater, everywhere. The force of the impact had thrown him out of the ships. He's submerge. Under the surface, it was calm, unlike what was going on out there. It's as if time slows down, as the young man watch the wreckage of the two ships slowly sinking to the darkness of the deep.

He resurfaced. Gasping for air, he tries to stay afloat. Works for at least 2 seconds, until another wave forces him underwater, again. Eventually, he gets a hold of a barrel, which really helps in his favor. As concern as he is now, he's main concern is his belonging. The satchel he's carrying, and his sword which was strapped on to his belt. Lousy prioritization method, yes? Apparently, he has his reason for such concern.

_"To Distributor_

_ We have located the object of your interest. The man you mention went on an errand to Arendelle and has never been heard of ever since. He's late, and I'm guessing it has something to do with the icy situation going on there now. This is the time to act. Contact me when you're ready, we will ready all preparation here. If all goes well, we'll see you in 5 weeks._

_Consumer"_

It's been two days. Drifting away, in an empty sea.

"At least I survived the storm..." he thought, whilst still hanging on to the floating barrel. Now only thing left is either die of dehydration or falling asleep and letting go of the barrel. He's weak, too weak to swim. Blank was his mind. His visions blurred. Often he closes his eyes only to open it again. He needs to stay awake if he wants to go through this.

His mind wanders away. The hardest challenge is not surviving, although by itself it was hard enough. Keeping your mind sane, that is the hardest obstacle for any survivor. Flashes of memory from the past started to play in his mind. It's as if his life flashes right before his eyes.

All those beautiful memories. They're now his only defense against insanity. His childhood, oh yes, his childhood! His early years was fun. He thought of this, he remembers that moment. And whilst thinking of his wonderful childhood memory he said...

"Narrator! Please shut up!"

...

..

.

Perhaps he really is going insane.

Moving on, the sea eventually drift him to a calmer sea, almost no wave in fact. It was a fjord, surrounded by a beautiful valleys and cliff formation. Of course, he didn't realized it. He was all too busy... dying. Slowly and surely, his experience at sea was about to end with a sudden bump...

BUK!

He was about to complain about the discomfort of the bump, that is if he has any strength to speak at all.

Something solid stopped him, and it wasn't the barrel. He open his eyes by an inch. It was... flat, flat and rough as he touches it with his fingers. It was a wall, a stone wall to be exact. He uses all his strength to look up only to identify that it was a really tall high wall.

He stopped caring. He closes back his eyes. Maybe someone will find him here. He's thinking of going to sleep. It was expected from a man who two days drifting away at sea. Fortunately for him, someone did find him there.

"Hey! HEY! There's someone here!" is what he heard, although it's a bit vague.

He was found by a guard, rather fortunate that he drifted into a castle. He got that going for him, which was nice. Soon he attracted quiet the attention. Guards attempt to pull his body up to the wall. He made quite a ruckus. A little while later, he did more than attracting a few guards.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, a lovely young lady was roaming around the hallway. She feels the need to stretch out a bit given all the time she spent reading in the library. That's when she spot something out of the ordinary on one part of the castle wall.

She's a sharp one, quickly noticing something is wrong. With haste she ran to the castle wing, ran down the steps, went outside and climbed the ladders up to the wall where she joins her royal guard.

"Your majesty." answers her royal guards.

"What's going on?" she asked back.

What she's getting for an answer is indeed something beyond her daily routine.

* * *

"Hang in there...!"

"Just hang in there, you're safe now..."

"We're losing him..."

"Come on please... stay with me. Lay him here. Get the royal doctor...! NOW!

"Yes... your majesty..."

"You'll be fine... no! Wait... No no no...!"

* * *

"His maj-... his majesty... I'm sorry... I have failed you... My lord... I- I- would like to ask... your...f-forgiveness in this life... and the next..."

"My Prince! We have been betrayed. You have to leave...! We have to- AARRRRGHH..!"

"Prince... O my Prince... wake up... wake up... you have to wake up and watch your kingdom BURN!"

"NOOOOOO...!" yelled the young man as he rises from his bed suddenly.

He has experienced a nightmare, at least he thought it was. His head was spinning beyond belief. He take a look at his surroundings. He's in a room, a big one. Beautiful wallpaper, a big window lighting up the room, luxurious furnitures. He scratches his head. Feeling baffled, he tries to stands on his feet. That's when he realizes...

"Wait, where's my satchel?"

He searched every corner of the room, but with no avail. He came to a conclusion that whoever rescued him must've have his belongings with them.

"Oh dear." He talks out loud.

He cannot be separated with that satchel. The satchel itself proof to have no value whatsoever to the young man, but what contained inside, what contained inside is something cannot be seen by just any mortar soul.

And so he rush to the door, although trying to suppress the dizziness and his sore legs. He slowly opened up the massive tall door, producing a quiet but noticeable creaking sound. What lies in front of him is long stretch of hallway. He looked to the left, he looked to the right. It was just big empty hallway.

Sensing the hallway is clear, he made his way outside the room and closes the door.

"Right, where to?" he asked himself.

"Ahh, good afternoon sir." Came a voice from his back, almost gave him a fright.

He turned his head, only to find a rather fat but well-dressed gentleman standing behind him. He responded, although a bit careful, with...

"Good... afternoon... I guess."

The gentleman than put up a smile and introduced himself...

"My name is Kai. I am one of the royal servant here. Are you sure you're fit enough to get out of bed?"

"Ok, Kai, first of all I am fit enough to stand thank you very much. Second, if it's not to rude to ask, where my satchel and my sword...?" was the young man's idea of a "polite" response.

"We took care of it." he answers with a smile.

The young fellow scratches his head even more, then he let out an obvious sighed...

"Of course you did..." he whispers, then he asked the servant... "May I have them back?"

"You may, but first the queen would like to see you as soon you gain consciousness."

"Queen?" he responded with yet another question.

"Her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We found you washed up on the castle wall, and it was her majesty herself who brought you out of the water and into safety, milord."

"I see..."he said whilst rubbing his chin. "In that case I better thank her. Any Idea where she is?"

"The queen is in the library, milord."

"Okaayy... I know we're not going to meet again, but, just in case we do, don't ever call me that."

"Call you what, milord?" asked the royal servant confused.

"That...! That...!" said the young man, clearly highlighting his point.

"Ah, My apology. Then, what should I address you, sir?" asked the servant again.

"Sir is good, but no milord, because I'm not really a lord..."

"I understand." said the servant.

The young man smiled, given the servant's answer. He then thank him and proceed towards his previous path before being interrupted. He walked one, two, three steppes, before...

"Ah, Sir...!" called the servant.

The young man turns towards the servant for the second time, wondering what's going on...

"The library is that way, sir." called the servant, whilst pointing towards the opposite direction.

"Ah... right... thank you... again." Said the young man, trying to hide his embarrassment.

And so, the young man walked calmly towards the library. There's a matter stuck in his mind. He continues to wonder. Asking himself the same darn question...

"How in God's name did I end up in Arendelle?"

* * *

**I, the Narrator, have some words from the writer. He said that this was his first time publishing a story. As if now, my writer is learning the know how on publishing fanfiction story. He therefore apologize if he had made any mistake.**

**He also wished his work to be reviewed. He really needs review as he still have much to learn and further improve his work.**

**If you're interested on where this story is going, be sure to let him know. It really will give him the boost he needs to complete this project.**

**As tradition goes he would like to announce his disclaimer, which he should really put at the beginning of this story, not the end of this chapter. He did not own Elsa or Olaf, or any other character that are shown in the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Queen of Arendelle

**Chapter 2 is up! Chapter 2 is up! With out further a due, here it is...**

* * *

There he was, standing in front the tall, beautifully-crafted wooden door. The wooden door itself lead to the royal library. Inside, a beautiful young lady with her white blonde hair, casually browsing the rack for good books.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle, an interesting character none the less. She has taken a quick break from her royal duty and take refuge in the library. She is well-known, certainly so to our main protagonist. The culprit to the sudden freezing of summer, which was ironically works in the young man's favor.

Maybe he should've thank her for that as well.

He raised his right hand, preparing to knock. He paused...

"Should I really went out and see her?" he thought to himself. After a quick debate on whether he should just leave or go and meet the young queen. He decided that seeing her is the only way he could ever get his belongings back. He can't afford to look all over the castle, which would be too suspicious.

"Go in, meet her, get my stuff, and get out." Was the plan he carved into his thought. He knocked the door 5 times. A loud yet gentle voice was heard after...

"Come in."

The sketchy looking young man grabbed the handle of the door and proceed to opening the door, slowly. He took a peek, putting his head first inside the room and scan the whole room first. There he saw the queen, sitting casually with a book on the desk in front of her.

"Ah, It's you, please do come in." she said with a fair smile on her face.

Although reluctant, the young man went inside the room anyway. He forced a smile onto his face as a form of response towards hers. He doesn't forgot to bow, she is after all a queen.

"Oh no, please. You don't have too."

"..."

He was baffled. That's actually the first time he has ever seen a queen who had refused a bow. This young man, although did not live the life of royalty, often associated with them. Thus, he was experienced enough to handle himself in front of one and yet still fits to be in a random pub full thugs and drunken sailor.

I guess you could say that he's impressed.

Of course, in a presence of a queen, one must act as polite as possible in front of her, even if he himself is reluctant to do so. With that words in mind, the young man said...

"Your grace, I thank you for saving my life." whilst bowing yet again.

The queen on the other hand felt slightly embarrassed. Praises did not sit too well with the young queen. Having a lack of social interaction during her early years as princess caused of her abnormal powers may have something to do with such matter.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm sure anyone will be more than willing to help someone in your position."

"Not everyone." Said the young man, throwing in his sense disagreement with the queen's statement.

Referring back to his own experience and throwing in the thing he has seen in the past, the young man has a pretty valid reason to not believe in the queen's words. Although he seems to be the same age as the queen, our protagonist has traveled to the darkest corner of the world. His experience themselves taught him to not trust everyone and anyone, including the queen standing in front of her.

Although she may look beautiful, young, and naive, he won't let his guard down. That is the nature of the young man. Remaining vigilant has always been his lucky charm, preventing anything bad from ever happening. Looks can be deceiving, personalities however cannot be easily forged. That was the words he goes by whenever he came across the decision to trust someone. He won't let the same thing happen twice.

But, he won't lie to himself. The young queen bestowed upon him was... quiet different, in a way that cannot be described, even by his own judgments.

"May I have your name?" asked the queen in a polite manner, shattering his wandering thought.

"My name?"

"Yes, your name?"

At first, the young man hesitate once again. "Should I really give her my name?" was his thought. He may thought that not knowing his name may be for the better. He realizes that giving his name may endanger her life, a life of a queen. After all, he has his reason to be vigilant.

After a long process yet again, he decides to neglect his own rule for now. Giving his own name may not be that bad. "What's the worst that can happen?" he thought. Besides not giving his name would be very disrespectful towards a queen.

So, after a deep breathe, he answers...

"Seffiroth..."

The queen paused for a second. That name is rather unusual. She realizes that it has a certain... uniqueness to it. She then wonders of his family name, so she asked again...

"Just Seffiroth?"

"Unfortunately, yes, your majesty. It's just Seffiroth." answers the young man.

"I see..."

Queen Elsa carefully examined the handsome young man, who recently introduce himself as Seffiroth. He's roughly her age with short brown hair and slightly round chin. His outfit was nothing special, a white tunic under an obvious navy blue coat. As normal as he seems, she still can't shake the strangely mysterious quality that shows from the man. Maybe she's just curious.

She shook her head, given that she's getting out of her own context. She needs to ask him about what had happened.

Previously, when she pulls the man out of the water, she spots something familiar. A name written on the barrel the young man hold dearly to stay afloat, "the Catalina". She recognized that name. She noticed it during her long inspection of Arendelle's annual trade report.

The Catalina was a trade ship, Arendelle's very own trade ship. Commandeer by Captain Andrew, famous for his boldness and baldness amongst the kingdom's top official including herself. The ship and Captain Andrew had been in service for an impressive period, back when Queen Elsa's father still reign. To see a sketchy man found drifted along with the property of the ship surely brought the curiosity within her.

Although she realizes the importance of asking the man in front of him, in practice, it was easier thought than done. At the very least, the queen tries to ask him in the best way possible, given what the man had went through. She really didn't want to offend the young man in any way.

The fair queen thought long and hard.

Seffiroth, our so called "mysterious" protagonist, waited patiently for the queen to say... just about anything. Her thought has created a sort of awkward silence between the two people. The silence was only fitting, given that they're in a library. But the young man couldn't stand this kind of silence anymore.

So, he breaks it in his best, polite way possible...

"Your grace?"

Given that he's confronted with a queen, he must be incredibly polite, otherwise, he would simply turn around and leave the room, which was considered offensive to most people.

"Ah, You must excuse me, I was thinking of something..."

The young man paused, then smiled...

"If I may guess, are you going to make me explain how I got here, right, your majesty?" he said. Guess as it may be, it was spot on.

"Well, yes, how did you-"

"I'm really good at reading people's faces, let's just leave it at that."

"In that case, would you mind telling me what happened?" Continued Queen Elsa.

The young man stopped for a second, carefully putting together words. Then he took a deep breathe.

"Right, I was a passenger onboard the Catalina. The ship departed from the Southern Isles and supposedly planning to stop here in Arendelle for a day before continuing its journey to the north. Unfortunately that never happened. Your grace, are you familiar with the storm that had happened recently?"

"Yes, I was made aware of that a few days ago."

"Well, we were in the middle of all that. The ship... sadly... "He paused himself mid-sentence.

"What happened?" asked the queen, intrigued.

In a low tone the young man said...

"Well, she... was taken down by the storm and swallowed up by the ocean. I was thrown out of the ship and somehow survive. I believe... I am the only survivor."

Seffiroth can only hope that she buy that story, about one of the most well-made trade vessel simply brought down by a storm. Genuinely, he didn't lied, he simply hid the some of the truth. He really isn't planning to tell her that the real reason the Catalina was in the deep is because she was confronted with a pirate vessel.

Dishonest as he may be, his sorrow for the crew of that damned vessel is real. He had lost one of his oldest friend, Captain Andrew. That sorrow was showing into his face, which ironically, help his slightly tampered story to be believable in the face of the queen.

And believed, the queen did.

She was felt heart struck by the horrible news. A loss of a ship is consider a catastrophe in Arandelle. How many people lost their love ones? These question will haunt her just as the tragedy haunt her kingdom. That's not the only thing, Arandelle only a have a handful of trade vessel, to lost one is undeniably a great loss for the kingdom.

Still, she needed to be strong, for the people if not for herself.

Seffiroth knew what he had dealt to the queen. He sees it, on her sad expression. He hated that he himself must become the bearer of bad news. He knew he had to do this, otherwise the family of the crew won't get compensation or support from the queen.

As for the pirate, just like anything else he did, he has his reason. He always believes, "the less people knew about me the better it is for me and for them."

The queen, still recovering from the blow, raised her chin. She looked at the young man, with sad eyes she said...

"I'm so sorry."

The man smiled, "Yea, me too."

The queen then continue by saying... "If there's anything I could do."

"There is one thing, could you please tell the family of all the poor soul of that vessel... and protect them under your wing, your grace."

"I will. But, is there any favors you would like to ask me, feel free to ask them."

"As favor for me goes, you have done more than enough. Although, if your grace would be so kind to give me my belongings back and set me with a ship bound to the north, I would be beyond grateful."

"I see to it that it is done. As for your belongings, I have it in the back. I'll just go and get it for you."

"Ahh, you don't have to. Just tell me where it is." Said the young man, being polite.

Unfortunately for the young man, the queen insisted. After she returns, she has his brown leather satchel on her right hand and his strange looking black sword on her left hand.

"Here you go." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, your majesty." Said the man, being humble.

After the queen handed over the satchel, Seffiroth immediately check the content of his satchel. It was all there, and the items were mostly untouched by nothing with the exception of seawater. Of course, he couldn't be too sure. So he asked the queen...

"If I may ask, your highness didn't look inside my satchel, did you, your grace?"

"Umm, no. Why?" the queen asked in curiosity.

"Nothing, there are a lot of my private documents here." he answers with a small smile.

Of course the document he referred to was his own journal, and that really is the only form of document in that satchel of his.

After the young man done with checking everything on his satchel, Queen Elsa proceed and gave him his sword. The queen commented...

"What a strange sword."

"Ah yes, it's really one of a kind."

The sword both of them referring to was indeed strange, at least by the queen standard. It was not as long as many other swords common in Arandelle, although it is still longer than most long dagger. It is also curved and not as broad as your typical sword. Moreover, the sword was black, unlike your usual shiny steel-made sword. It's as if the sword was an enchanted item.

As unusual as his sword may be, the young man was fond of it. He grabbed it in his hand, pulls it out of its sheath, made sure it was alright, then put it back in and tied it onto his belt.

"Well, I suppose I should leave now. Thank you... for everything." said Seffiroth to the queen.

"I should probably go and escort you to the gate."suggest the queen.

"Oh no, you don't have too. I'll be fine on my own."

"Really...? Did you know your way around the castle?" asked the queen, doubting the young man's words.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry about It." insist the young man.

He walked to the door and grab the handle. Before opening the door, he turns towards the queen and bow. Elsa responded with a generous smile on her face. Seffiroth faces the door and opens it...

"..."

He paused, as he is confused. "What?" he asked himself.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." said the pile of snow in front of him.

It was unmistakably a snowman, with the carrot nose, the buttons and also arms made out of sticks, moreover, it also talks.

The young man turns towards Elsa once again, hoping that she would explain. All he sees is the queen trying to hold her laughter and expressing an awkward emotion at the same time. She did her best to explain...

"Olaf... is our... snowman. I kind of made him."

The young man had no idea the queen is capable of such thing. He heard about her power but it never cross his mind that she has created a talking, living snowman. To put it simply, he was baffled.

"Now I've seen it all..." is the only comment he can give.

He look towards Elsa for the third time. Opens his mouth and said...

"Second thought, maybe it would be better if you show me where the gate is."

Elsa's response? She simply giggle, stands, and shows Seffiroth the way... along with Olaf, of course.

* * *

**Legion here... I decided that it's probably best for my narrator to just stick to telling the story other than blabbering on every end of each chapter, I mean... that's my job.**

**Narrator : "Damn, that ^ was lousy..."**

**SHUT UP!**

**Anyway, whilst the story now moving at snail's speed, I can promise you this; the next chapter will be action-packed, in a disney-style kind of way (tried), probably twice as long as this one... means I've got to be able to actually describe every move the character made in a fight... yikes!**

**Please review... that would be really helpful for the improvement of the story. and apologize if there are any mistakes in grammar, choice of word, etc. I've updated it, and fixed a few mistakes here and there, but one can't be too careful, there's bound to be more mistake in there...**

**What else...? that's pretty much it. If you're tuning in to the story, then I thank you and see you at the next chapter.**

**TARAAA...~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Men in Cloak

**GAAH... my back hurts from writing this... anyway, another Chapter, more than 4k words long. hope you enjoyed it... ~**

* * *

_"To Consumer,_

_I'm already went forward with the plan. Everything is moving according to schedule here. Just like you said, if everything goes as planned, I'll see you in 5 weeks._

_p.s these things never go exactly as planned... _

_Distributor"_

* * *

"So... you're ship was hit by a storm?" asked the curios snowman, Olaf.

"Yea... and sadly it also sank..." answers the handsome young man, Seffiroth.

"Oh no..." said Olaf, sad. "Did you die...?" asked Olaf, following his own sad reaction.

The young man was confused hearing that question. Actually, he's impressed that someone could ask such a... shallow... question. So, he just went along with it and answers...

"Umm... no. Fortunately, I made it." answers the man with a slight smile carved on his face.

"Phew... Thank goodness." Sighed Olaf in relieved.

He's actually not joking, he didn't made that up. "Well, that's the first..." the young fellow thought whilst smiling. He looked up front. There, the queen walked just in front. Aside from being amaze by her beautiful dress, he notice something rather funny. The queen was giggling at he's conversation with Olaf.

That's another thing he almost never saw, a simple honest laugh. Although she is obviously giggling, the queen tries to hide it. He smiled to that, thinking that it was quiet funny.

"Enjoying yourself, your majesty...?" he stepped in front.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude your conversation." Apologize Queen Elsa, holding in her laughter.

"Hmpf... we're just getting to know each other, right Olaf?" he said whilst turning his head towards Olaf.

"Right! But... what's your name?" asked Olaf confused.

The young man look back towards the queen. He smiled, then said...

"One step at a time, right?" whilst smirking.

Those two continue walking their in a long hallway, accompanied by the snowman Olaf. Just as they're about to pass the kitchen, the door slammed open, creating a sudden loud noise echoing across the hallway.

BLAM!

Two people, one is a red-haired girl, beautifully dressed in her casual clothing, the other is a young man, tall with blonde short hair. They were arguing, Elsa and Seffiroth didn't know what they're arguing about, but they definitely argue about something...

"Why can't carrot be in a cake...? It's a food isn't it...?"

"Because... carrot doesn't sit too well with dessert, but chocolate does..."

"Of course we'll put chocolate in our cake, next to a healthy carrot..."

"What? No! ... Why would you need carrot anyway...?"

"It's for me and Sven..."

The two completely oblivious to the fact that the queen and our protagonist stand just behind them. Elsa and Seffiroth can only stare, well, Elsa smiled. It really is nice seeing her sister happy like this. In fact, ever since this Kristoff character come and live with them there at the castle, not a day went pass without seeing her sister smile happily.

"Ehem..." intrude the queen.

The two turn their head...

"Ah... Elsa! I mean queen..." corrects the red-haired girl after noticing that a stranger was presence.

"Your majesty..." also greeted Kristoff.

"Well, are you two up to something...?" asked Elsa calmly...

Anna, the queen's younger sister, explains. She said something about it being a long story. So long, that I had to summarize this myself. She explain as fast as her mouth can speak, to the tiniest little detail. Elsa, in the other hand, patiently listen to her sister story. Right beside the young queen, our main protagonist, could not care less about what she had to say. Same goes with Kristoff, but at least he's used to this by now.

Princess Anna, she's as energetic as a rabbit on sugar rush. Not as graceful as her older sister, although she has her own quality that make her special. Optimistic and caring, not to mention her stubbornness and fearlessness. Those traits certainly makes Kristoff fell in love with her.

And by the way, she's done with her... story...

"...So we're going down to the market to fetch a few ingredients, maybe carrot as well."

Oh silly me. I haven't summarize it yet. Well, long story short, Princess Anna and Kristoff wanted to make a cake. That really is the only thing that you have to know, although I think you've figured it out already.

Anyway, whilst the two royalty are bonding with one another, Seffiroth can't do much other than smile and listen. To most men, including the writer if I may say so myself, this would be torcher. Although not the young man, or rather he would if he hadn't had another thing in his mind.

As his mind wanders off, Anna looked over to Seffiroth. She recognizes him. Why wouldn't she? If her sister ever rescued someone, she'll be the first one to know about it.

"Greetings... you must be the guy my sister rescued..."

"Yes, ma'am..." retort the young man politely.

"I'm not really a ma'am... so..."

"Sorry... habits."

"I see... well we're going to the market now. We'll be back real soon..." retort Anna, accepting he's excuse.

"In that case why don't we walk together..." recommend Elsa.

Anna nodded, and pretty soon they found themselves having a conversation with each other. Our protagonist didn't expect that he'll run into the whole family. His simple plan to "Get in... meet her... get my stuff... and get out." Isn't going the way he thought it would. But hey, who would complain? Seeing all of them, including the snowman is certainly a new phase for our sketchy young man.

* * *

Arriving at the castle gate, Anna and Kristoff had to set apart with Queen Elsa, as the queen will have to attend a few matter regarding her kingdom. That leaves our protagonist, Seffiroth, with the two lover.

Outside is a single stone bridge, essentially the only main entrance to the castle. The three cross the bridge. Anna and Kristoff was happily talking to each other. Seffiroth in the other hand, just walk alongside them and keeps his silence, as he really didn't want to intrude.

They weren't the only one at the bridge. There are other people interested in visiting the castle of Arendelle ever since its gates were open. It brings joy to the people of Arendelle, having a leader with such wonderful power.

He take a look around him. A few guards were posted at the bridge, he's guessing they'll shift post at some point in time. There were also guards stationed at the gates, including the tower right next to the gate. Despite the public can freely enter the castle, the bridge were actually pretty well guarded. Needless to say, they can have it lockdown within minutes.

He shook his head, thinking it was silly to judge the castle defenses. It's not like he's going to infiltrate the castle or doing something utterly stupid.

Before he knew it he was right across the bridge. Princess Anna felt that it was her responsibility to bid the strange young man farewell. So she, along with Kristoff, did just that...

"Take care..."

The young man responded with... "Same goes to you, princess..."

Shortly after, the two couple disappear into the crowd.

Seffiroth is now alone again. Previously, with the help of the queen, he managed to acquire transport to the north. It was another trade vessel, nothing fancy, however it does suits his needs just fine. The only downside is that the ship is planned to leave the in next morning. This doesn't sit too well with our protagonist. He has a schedule to keep up, and he is losing more time than what he would've expected.

Of course, nothing he can do about that. That ship was the only ship made available to him. He would just have to deal with it.

For some time he wander around Arendelle, seeing how the people go about their daily lives. The sun will set in a few hours, so the young man will have to find himself somewhere to stay for the night. Luck was on his side this time. He still have his pouch full of gold coins he can use as payment. He's eternally grateful that the sea didn't take that away from him. I guess paying won't be any trouble.

He stopped at a stand. He gets his pouch out, and said to vendor...

"One apple please..." whilst giving him a golden coin.

The vendor smiled, and proceed with giving the young man his apple.

He loves apple, probably his favorite food. Whilst chewing that apple, he continues his search for a place to stay. The street was almost empty, with the exception of a few part of the town. It was peaceful, an extremely rare moment for our protagonist. Needless to say, he enjoyed every minute of it.

After a few minutes of looking, he stood right outside an inn. "The Kicking Reindeer" was the name of the inn.

"Right... I'll stay here for the night..." he thought. He then pulled out his pouch of coin again.

That was the plan anyway, until a stranger bump him without warning. The strange figure walked away as Seffiroth realizes that his pouch of coin was missing. He had taken his money.

Seffiroth shout...

"OI...!"

The man turned towards the noise. Seffiroth then proceed with threatening him...

"Give it back..." orders Seffiroth whilst having a fierce look on his eyes.

The man in cloak smiled. He then said...

"I don't know what you're talking about, mister..."

This fellow is clearly taunting Seffiroth, and he is having none of that.

"I swear give it back or-"

Before dear Seffiroth can even finish his sentence, the man took off. "ahh... bollocks!" he said as he cursed his luck. He really didn't want to chase the guy, especially with a sore leg. But nevertheless, he give chase.

The man in cloak was swift and agile. He maneuvers the crowd rather well, which doesn't sit too well with our protagonist. Seffiroth did his best to keep up, luckily it was just enough to keep him in his sight. As the hot chase rages on, the two people then enter a slightly dense area, the market.

* * *

"How much for all of this...?" asked Kristoff.

"40." Answers the seller, with a smile.

"No! 10." Refused Kristoff, as he tries to renegotiate the price.

"Dear no... You see sir, we have a slight problem with the supply and demand... and..." also refused the seller as he explains his reason.

"You want to know about supply and demand problem? I-"

"40 is fine..." interrupt Anna, as she passed the money.

"Thank you." Said the man grateful.

The two then proceed with exiting the store.

"Why do you have to be like that...?" asked Anna as she is a bit upset with Kristoff's behavior.

"So we could buy it at a cheaper price..."

"You know you don't have to be like that anymore...?"

"I know... it's my habit, I guess..."

"Well... I'm sure you get used to-"BUAKK!

Without warning, Anna was hit by a man in cloak. Consequently, she was tossed down before she finishes her sentence. Fortunately, she landed on her bump and receive no injury whatsoever.  
"Ouch..." groaned Anna in pain.

"Hey! Careful..!" yelled Kristoff. "People..." he said sarcastically as he helps the red-haired princess up.

Then another passed by, running equally fast as the previous person.

"Excuse me... coming through... STOP, YOU PRICK..!" said Seffiroth as he cluelessly passed the two couple.

"Was that... who I think he was...?" asked Anna, still sitting on her bottom, feeling dumbfounded.

* * *

The two man races pass the market. On a sudden move, the thief turn on an alleyway. It was rather tight, but Seffiroth won't give up so easily. Left, right, and left again. He followed the man in cloak up to the point he ran into a dead end.

"End of the line..." Seffiroth said. He's grateful that the chase had stop, as his sore leg was about to give in to the pain.

"Now give it back... and I won't hurt you." He said, threateningly, as well as catching his breath from all the running.

The man threw him back his pouch with all the money still inside.

"Thank you... that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said, making his point.

As promise, Seffiroth plans to leave him alone. However, it seems that the man in cloak thought about another idea. As he about the leave, Seffiroth finds his exit blocked by two other men in cloak, this time with a dagger on their hands.

"About, you're not going to hurt me..." the man on the edge of the dead end said... "Let's renegotiate, how about you give me the stone... and we won't kill you?" said the man finishing his sentence.

Seffiroth can only smile, cursing his misfortune yet again.

"So that's how you're going to play, huh? 3 armed men against one... hardly seems fair, don't you think?" he said being sarcastic.

"If you give me the stone, we might consider... taking the dagger away and use our fist instead."

He's being played. This was their trap and he walked right into it. In this tight alley, he won't be able to his sword, moreover, they won't have the same problem using their dagger.

"This is nice..." he thought sarcastically. Just when he thought he could get a break, then this happens. It's as if misfortune drifted along with him to Arendelle.

Seffiroth smiled. He then proceed in saying one thing...

"Over my cold dead body, if that's even possible..." he said, clearly taunting his ambusher.

The two men blocking his exit steps closer and closer towards our protagonist. Since he can't use his sword, he will have to use his fist for this. The two men charges him. That's when Seffiroth, instinctively dodge to the right as the man behind him stage an attack. With one swift move, using his right elbow, he hits the man's cheek. The man was jolted towards the alley wall.

As the first man still recovering from that blow, the second attacker constantly pull multiple stabbing and slashing maneuvers with his dagger. Seffiroth dodges it all, whilst slowly stepping back. Then in one stabbing move the attacker made, Seffiroth grabbed his arm and twist it. Consequently, the man let go of his dagger and it fell right to the ground. Seffiroth proceed with a neck jab with his left hand and a clean head-butt, before ultimately finishing his counter attack with a kick in the groin.

It... Was... painful. Our protagonist almost felt sorry for the guy, almost. Fortunately that was enough to knock the man out.

"One down... two to go." He thought.

Another one is having a go at him. These guys won't let him rest even for just a minute. He dodges back, always trying to position himself where they can't surround him. Ironically, the fact that they're in a tight alley helps out in his favor.

The man in cloak made a mistake of doing the same thing the previous attacker had done, thus Seffiroth were able to dodge them all yet again. He slashes, and stab, and slashes again, with no avail. He finally stops when he accidentally hit the wall of the alley. Our protagonist uses this chance to mount a rather decisive counter attack. He first disarmed his attacker, his attacker responded with a punch on the young man's cheek. Sure it was painful, but it would need more than one punch to knocked Seffiroth down to the ground. Before he can pull another punch, Sefiroth head-butted him, making the man in cloak dizzy. Then in a swift move, he hold him against the side of the wall and kicked his stomach, knocking him out instantly.

"Two down..."

He shift his attention towards the third guy, which surprisingly carries another weapon instead of a dagger. A crossbow, and it was pre aimed at him. In a split second he tilt his head suddenly as the man fired his bolt. He had missed him, and the attacker knew he can't reload another bolt in time. So what did he do? He dropped everything and ran. Seffiroth won't let someone like him get away like that, so he give chase, as much as he hate doing so.

He grabbed the crossbow and one bolt the man just dropped. He thus proceed with reloading the crossbow, whilst running. He's grateful to the fact that the one he's holding is a small version of the crossbow, not the big powerful crossbow that require your feet to hold it down as you reload it. With the crossbow loaded, he give chase. Before they know it, they're back in the main street

The man clearly are desperate to get away from him. He throws object, pushes people out of his way, creating obstacle in Seffiroth's path, but none of that can stop the full sprint of our protagonist. The attacker then decides to try something else.

As the man he was chasing turn in a sharp corner, Seffiroth loses sight of him for a sec. As he clear the corner, he was surprised to see his attacker, with his dagger drawn, holding on to a hostage.

And as luck would have it, the man's hostage is...

"Princess Anna...?" of all the people there fitted to be his hostage, it had to be Princess Anna of Arendelle. So, for the third time today, he cursed his luck.

"Drop it...!" said the man holding a young princess as hostage, although he didn't know it yet. What the man referring to is the crossbow Seffiroth holding, or rather, aimed at the man's head.

"Drop it...! I'm serious...!" as he pressed his point.

It's as if Seffiroth completely ignore the man's request, he keep his crossbow aimed at the man's head. Kristoff in the other hand, was worried. He walked up to Seffiroth, asking if he could lower his weapon. The whole thing are being watched by the people of Arendelle, who are genuinely worried for their princess.

Although incline, Seffiroth lower the crossbow and threw it to the sideline.

"Good... now hand over the stone..." requested the man.

"Ok... buddy. Now, you're pushing your luck..." he said whilst boldly taking one step forward.

"STOP...! Don't come any closer...!" said the man with a panicking tone.

Seffiroth simply looked at the man's eyes with a fierce look. He simply asked...

"Or else...?"

"Or else I'll slit her throat...! I'm serious...! I will do it..." said the man with a threatening tone.

"Then what...?" asked Seffiroth back.

The man can only stood silently, not being able to respond. He knew he was doomed, and Seffiroth knew this too. Nevertheless, the man insisted...

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH...! Now, throw me the stone...! Throw the stone to me, NOW!" ordered the man violently.

"That's a very bad idea..." said Seffiroth in a calm manner.

"I told you...! SHUT UP...!"

Seffiroth sighed. Followed by... "Hey, you're the boss..."

Seffiroth opens up his satchel. His puts his right hand in, go over a few items, before finally grabbing what he wants. He pulls out a big purple gemstone, almost the size of the young man's palm. Everyone was amazed by its beauty and all eyes were at that mysterious purple stone, even Anna seems to forget that her life was endangered a moment ago.

"You want this, right...?" said the young man. "In that case, catch!"

Without warning, Seffiroth threw the stone high. It's as if she knew what he's trying to do, Anna stepped on her detainee's foot and broke free. At this point, the man didn't even care to get his hostage back. He's too focused on catching the stone as it fell down towards him.

However, just before it reaches the man's reach, Seffiroth tackled him into the wooden stand which was directly behind the man. It breaks it in half, and as the stone hit the ground, the two men struggle, trying to overpower one another. Pretty soon, the man in cloak have the upper hand as his knife was pointed towards our protagonist. The only thing keeping the dagger from being thrust into Seffiroth's head was his own arm pushing back the dagger.

As the dagger getting ever closer into his face. Seffiroth tilted his head, and give up pushing his opponent's dagger, sending thrusting towards the ground. Fortunately, as he tilted his head ever so slightly, the man only manage to scratch his cheek a bit.

Seffiroth then proceed with hitting the man's cheek with his right hook, and knee-capped him on the groin. He pushes the man back as he tries to stand himself. The man recovers his dagger and have it drawn towards our Protagonist.

"Hey... look. Stop this, and we can just forget this thing ever happen." Seffiroth said as he prepares his own fighting stance.

The man is having none of it. He charges Seffiroth with his dagger. Seffiroth manage to block his first attack, however he did not expect a punch to the face from the man's other hand. The man then perform a slashing attack, Seffiroth tries to dodge but he was a little bit too late. The dagger had torn through his coat and scratches his left arm, and causing him to bleed a little. He's lucky, it was a shallow cut.

He immediately moved to disarm the man. The man launches another attack, and this time Seffiroth got him where he wanted him to be. He grabbed the right hand firmly, and parry the man's left swing. He then proceed with a head-butt. Whilst the man is temporarily dizzy, Seffiroth twist his right arm, causing his dagger to drop to the ground. He uses his left hand and punch him in the face, followed by a slap with his right hand. Seffiroth gave the man no break with his relentless counter attack. He finishes with a bold kick on the man's chest, sending the man flying on to a cart. The momentum of the man landing on the wheeled cart made it move, sending the man into the harbor area and ultimately plunging into the cold water.

"I told you asking me to throw it was a bad idea..." he said whilst acting rather cool, or cliché.

He can finally breathe in relief. All the townsfolk who were watching him fight, strangely gave him cheers and shout. Seffiroth can only stare is disbelief. Princess Anna, still holding on to Kristoff, watches as Seffiroth made his way towards the gemstone lying on the ground, picked it up and put it in his bag. Seffiroth then walked over towards Anna.

"Are you alright...?" he asked

"I'm fine... you should worry about your arm. It's bleeding..."

"It's just a cut, I get this all the time." He responded with a smile.

"Thank you... for... you know... saving my life."

The young man acted confused. He then responded with...

"Really? I thought you saved yourself..."

* * *

Soon after, the guards arrived, a little too late if I may so myself.

"Princess Anna, are you alright...?" asked one of the guard.

"I'm fine... Over there in the harbor you should see my attacker, arrest him please..." commands Anna fiercely

"Yes, Princess Anna." Acknowledged the guards.

"While you're at it, there are two more people incapacitated in an alleyway not far from here..." said Seffiroth with confidence.

The guards can only stare at each other as they cannot follow the command of a stranger, before looking towards Princess Anna for direction. Princess Anna in the other hand, simply said...

"Arrest them too, I guess..."

"Princess Anna!" yelled one of the guard ordered to arrest Princess Anna's attacker.

The princess, Kristoff, and Seffiroth rushes towards the harbor front.

"Why aren't you arresting him yet...?" said Anna puzzled.

"Well... he... there's no one here, your majesty..." answers the guard.

Now Anna is even more puzzled. Same goes with Kristoff and Seffiroth, although Seffiroth suspect that someone else might've picked him up.

Seffiroth smiled sarcastically yet again.

"All this trouble just because I wanted to rent an inn... I never imagine spending the night here would be so troublesome." He commented.

"You're looking for a place to stay...? Why don't you stay at our castle, I mean... that's the least I can do after you saved me..." recommends Anna.

"Nah... I can take care of myself. Besides, I can't ask any more from your sister..." refused Seffiroth.

"I'm sure she won't mind, plus, I insist." Said Anna insistently.

Seffiroth then looked over to Kristoff, clearly asking for his opinion on the matter. He simply said...

"We're having cake tonight... and I'm pretty sure we have enough for one more..."

Seffiroth smiled hearing that statement. He finally decided to accept Princess Anna proposal, in one condition...

"You explain to your sister about all this..."

"Yep... let me talk to my sister, I'm sure she'll understand." Said Princess Anna, agreeing to Seffiroth's term.

"You mean like the time you asked her to unfreeze summer...?" asked Kristoff sarcastically. He then received a slightly painful elbow jab from his girlfriend shortly after.

As the sun is setting on the horizon, the three people walked on the bridge leading towards Arendelle's Castle. Despite what had happen, Anna didn't look terrified or shocked at all. Everybody was happy. It's as if the incident never happened. Kristoff and Anna laughs all the way to the castle gate, while Seffiroth following not far behind.

Of course, they're still oblivious to the trouble waiting for them in the next installment.

* * *

**Well, that was kind of interesting. at least, in my opinion it was. This Disney fan fiction is turning into an action movie **

**Greatest challenge for me was describing the fighting scene, and of course, visualizing how characters will behave under certain circumstances. Be sure to let me know how I did... review is always welcome, and if you like where the story is going, be sure to follow this as I don't really have an exact schedule to post every update. (I kind of posted it whenever the chapter is finish)**

**Yes, yes, review...! It really is the only way to let me know where I did wrong, etc...**

**apologize for any grammar mistake, typo, and poor choice of word. I did checked this before I post it, but I bound to miss something.**

**Chapter 4, hmm... it's probably going to be more action-packed than this... that's all I have to say, really**

**That's it! if you're reading this, then thank you. If you reviewed, then I am grateful. If you're following the story, the I'll see you in the next installment.**

**Taraa~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Formalities

**Previously, when I said that this chapter would be action-packed, turned out, the story was actually a bit longer than anticipated so I'll split it into two different chapter. This one... this one is peaceful, let's just leave it at that. Without further a due, here it is, Chapter 4...~**

* * *

_ "Have you heard 'bout what happened in Arendelle...?"_

_"What about Arendelle...?" asked a rather charming brown-haired man with a straight face._

_"The queen went all ice crazy and froze the land... some even say that she cursed it... forever."_

_"..." the young man said nothing._

_His conversation partner then started to gaze him in a curious manner, only to widen his eyes when he came to the sudden realization that..._

_"You knew... didn't you? Not just the freeze, but also... of her power..."_

_"..." the young man still said nothing._

_"Ok... now I'm curious mate, how did you know...?"_

_"Trolls, my friend... they are a very good source of information." Said the young man whilst handing him a rope. "Here... hold this."_

_"Just remember the plan; get in, get the stone, and get out. We got no time for lolly gagin'."_

_"Andrew, I've done this before... I'm sure I can take care of myself." He shrugged in complaint of his colleague._

_"These blocks ain't no joke, mate... I've heard things about them."_

_"Whatever you heard, I heard it better... now go lower the damn boat, please."_

_As he watch his colleague slip away in the cover of darkness towards a certain hostile formation of lights in the distance, he can only sighed and wished him luck..._

_"May the wind blow in your favor... Seffy, my ol' friend."_

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Goes the sound of the door being knocked.

"Umm... just a minute..." he said whilst putting back his journal back to his satchel. He take a quick glance around making sure that he's belongings were in check. When the coast is clear, he then proceed with...

"Right... come in."

The door opened up. Seffiroth was surprised to see the queen knocking on the door of his room.

"May I come in..." intrude Queen Elsa politely. "Yea... Sure, I mean... this was yours to begin with." He quickly responded.

"How do you like the room so far...?" asked Elsa for his opinion.

"A little too... big, for my taste at least. But it's wonderful, thank you." He thanks the queen whilst lowering his head.

"It's the least I can do after what you've done earlier, saving my little sister."

Seffiroth pulls his head up again. In an instance, they're looking at each other, both with nothing to say. The situation had turn rather awkward fast and the young man sought to break the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry, do you need something...?"

The queen snaps, "Huh? Ah... I just wanted to tell you that we're having dinner in a minute and I'd like you to join us... if... you... don't... mind..." she says as she slowly tilted left, trying to see the table behind her subject of interaction. "Were you doing something...?" asked the queen, being curious.

"Err... what?" asked back the young man. He then turned around to his back, only to realize he had missed the equipment he previously used. A set of ink, a feather and a piece of cloth was present on that table.

"Ahh... I'm just...was... I was writing my journal. It's a habit of mine."

"I see..." was the queen's response.

"So this man has a journal..." she thought. This trait seems to intrigue the queen even more to the man in front of him. Not so surprising, since she only met a few, if not, never meet any man who has journal writing as a habit. It's as if he was specifically unique yet full of mystery. She then wanders, what secret could possibly be written inside that journal of his.

She's not wrong, that journal does hide some secret, Seffiroth's secret. That journal is just one of a few things in his satchel he considered sacred.

"I'd love to..." said the man with a smile.

"Eh?" retorted the queen, confused, as she was just returning from her deep thought earlier.

"For your question earlier... I'd love to join your majesty for dinner." Cleared the young man with a smile.

"Very well..."she said with a slightly embarrassed tone. "I guess, I'll go tell the other to not start without you..."

The queen then left the room. As she was leaving, Seffiroth stared suspiciously. He sees the awkward expression of the queen when he had mention that he writes journal earlier. It's all thanks to his ability to read people's faces, of course.

He paused for a minute, then looked up towards the ceiling whilst rubbing his chin. In his mind, he thought... "Nothing wrong with a man writing a journal, right?"

In the end, he shrugged it off and sought prepare to himself for dinner with her majesty and her family.

* * *

In front of lies a door, leading to the main dining hall of the castle. There he was, staring at the door, thinking, whilst having a rather strange feeling of Deja vu.

He made himself presentable to the queen and the princess, which in his term, involve the same outfit he previously worn. He brought his sword, Seffiroth would be the last person to leave his sword out for anything. He also brought his satchel with him, after the earlier incident, he won't leave anything to chances.

He took a deep breath, "right..." he sighed.

Seffiroth then proceed with opening the door, only to find himself staring at the massive, well lit room. The interior sparkles, which was amazing considering it was only lit by candles. There was a large wooden table positioned right on the center of the room. The table was surrounded by dozens of beautifully-crafted wooden chair, although only a few was really occupied.

Inside sat the two sisters, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle, along with the princess's lover, Kristoff, and the cheerful snowman, Olaf. Anna and Elsa were talking to each other, doing what sisters always do, that is until it was interrupted by our protagonist.

Seeing her guest arrived, Elsa greeted him in a polite manner...

"Good evening..."

The young man, still admires the beauty of the dining hall, spat out a few words in response...

"Good... evening..." he said awkwardly. "May I ask...? Are we expecting some high king from another kingdom...?" he asked.

"No... It's just us." Was Elsa's response.

"I guess they dine here regardless of situation..." he thought to himself, thinking that it was strange to use this big of a dining hall for just four people. Well, four people and a snowman.

Like anything else, he eventually get over the matter and sat down next to Kristoff, which was next to Princess Anna, which was next to Queen Elsa who sat on edge of the long dining table. Olaf? He's comfortably sitting... on the table.

Seffiroth tries his best to act formal and natural, which was a pretty good effort from the young man. He really made himself seems experienced, even though this was all new to him, or was it?

Experienced or not, he was tense as he looks straight ahead and not anywhere else. Next to him was Kristoff, leaning towards Seffiroth and whispers...

"First time...?"

Noticed he was being asked, Seffiroth glanced over to his left. He then proceed with saying "what...?" hoping to catch Kristoff's meaning.

"It's OK... I was having trouble getting used to this on my first time. You'll get it eventually."

Seffiroth realizes what Kristoff refers to was the full formal dinner with the queen they're currently having. Seffiroth wanted to say that he clearly misunderstood everything except the nervous part, but he then discarded that idea. He thought it would be better if he just went along with him.

So... he simply smile and thank him for his generous but not so useful advice.

Not long after, the foods arrive. Supper, main course, and dessert, each within minutes of each other.

Their supper was soup, cream soup, with a pinch of black pepper as a topping. Next, their main course was a piece of steak served with vegetables. Last, their dessert was a cake, a rather large chocolate cake with... carrots? This was the cake Anna and Kristoff made, or at least tried to make. When they ran out of idea and couldn't make the two ingredients work, they just simply hand it over to the royal chefs. Surprisingly, those chefs do made it work... somehow.

"This is delicious..." squealed Anna as she chew it inside her mouth.

"This... is actually pretty good..." commented Kristoff, as he is more surprise to see that the chefs were able to pull this off rather than the actual taste of the cake.

Elsa and Olaf are also in awe with the cake. Wait a minute ... how does a snowman eat a cake? I guess that's just something you reader will never have to know.

Anyway, moving on to the story.

A slice of cake after, or two in the case of Princess Anna, all of them had finish dinner. Seffiroth never, in his recent memory, felt this stuffed before. Everyone seems to feel the same way, stuffed, full, not being able to move. And since everyone is so reluctant to move out of their comfy chair, Anna decided to play the truth game.

A little truth game wouldn't hurt. Especially if there's only one man answering all the question. Yep, you guessed it, it was our poor protagonist.

"So... Seffiroth, was it?" starts Anna.

"Yes?" responds the young man as he raised his head.

"Where are you from...?" she asked.

The young man paused, as he is choosing his words with care. Well, not really. He really choose his word so that his answer won't lead to another question. He still goes by his rules of "the less people knew about the better it is for me and for them.", although he is being a bit opened even by his standard recently.

So, he simply retort back with...

"Nowhere milady... I'm travelling back and forth, going to places, I usually don't stay in one place for very long."

Princess Anna then nodded after she received her answer, although not really what she expected of the sketchy figure.

After Princess Anna, it was Kristoff's turn...

"Where did you learn how to fight like that...?" he asked with curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Like what?" asked Seffiroth, trying to make Kristoff explained a little more specific about his question.

"Like this..." he started punching the air, "and this..." as he punches the air some more, "and that..." as he punch the air towards Seffiroth direction until suddenly...

BUK! Followed by an immediate... "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

What supposed to be a harmless and friendly punch turned painful as it hits Seffiroth injured left arm. Seffiroth, groaning in pain, faceplanted himself on the surface of the table. Not so surprising, as he just have his wound patched less than half an hour ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." said Kristoff, repeatedly apologizing to the suffering young man.

"Kristoff, how could you...?" scolded Anna. Queen Elsa, feeling sorry for the young man, also having a go at scolding Kristoff, although in a much friendlier tone. She then proceed with asking her guest...

"Are you alright?" in a rather worried tone.

"This will be time to man up, Seffy!" he said to himself. He took a deep breathe, and raises his head. He then smiled and proceed with saying...

"I'm good... totally fine."

"Are you sure...?" asked Elsa, trying to confirm Seffiroth's answer.

"Yep... I really am fine."

The young man then glance to his neighboring seat, smiled, sarcastically, then proceed with saying...

"I get your question, and I'll explain... I received military training when I was about your age, Princess Anna, or maybe even younger."

Everyone paused, including Olaf.

"So... you're a soldier?" Asked Queen Elsa, now even more interested in learning about the young man.

"No, not at all..." he answers firmly. "I'd like to think myself as a specialist, an opportunist worker..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your meaning." Said the queen.

There was a pause, before the young man chuckled and said... "Me neither, my job is really hard to explain... and let's just leave it at that. Oh! You know what, I have the perfect word to describe my job."

"What is it...?" the queen and princess asked in unison.

"I'm a distributor..." he said full of confidence.

As innocence as the mind of the two sister goes, their thought never wander pass the point of their naive boundary. So they let it slide, and Anna already prepared the next question for him...

"So, anyone special in in your heart...?"

"Anna!" scolds Elsa in complaint. "What...? I'm just saying..." defended Anna.

Seffiroth chuckle, and let out a small laugh. "That's really private, you know..." he stated whilst chuckling.

"Well, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Response Anna disappointed.

Seffiroth smiled, before proceed with saying a loud and clear...

"No."

"I think I might have opened up a bit too much there..." he thought. Then again, he never opened up this much before for a very long time, so he consider this as a fresh experience, and he always welcome fresh new experience into his life.

The queen smiled, and thought that her sister and her boyfriend have bothered the young man long enough. So, she sent them off to sleep. It was pretty late, their conversation dragged on longer than expected. Queen Elsa was tired, so as Kristoff, not so with Anna and Olaf. Olaf being a snowman was expected, but Anna, well, Anna... I'd like to think that it was the effect of whatever it is the chef put in that cake to make it good.

Seffiroth, in the other hand, felt relieved, a feeling he hasn't felt for a very long time.

Queen Elsa have the courtesy to accompany him to his room, as the Queen's chamber lies on the same path as the young man's bedroom.

"I apologized for my sister's behavior earlier, she can sometimes crossed the line..."

"That's fine, I'm actually feeling quite good thanks to her." The young man said whilst stretching his arm.

"So, this is the life of royalty...?" asked the young man.

"Well, half of it... another half involved paperwork." Said Elsa jokingly.

He smiled. "In that case, not much different from mine, then?" Said Seffiroth, also joking.

Elsa giggled at the young man's joke. Seffiroth in the other hand, felt happy and slightly surprised to find that a girl actually laughed at his joke.

After the laugh, silence came, a rather awkward silence. The two people, try their best to avoid eye contact, as an eye contact would probably make it more awkward than it already is.

Arriving in his room, Seffiroth made an excuse to part way with the queen. He said...

"Since, my ship leaves early in the morning I should probably get some shut eye..."

"I'll see to it that Kai delay the departure of the ship should you wake up late..."

"That won't be necessary, your highness..." he said whilst showing his respect.

Elsa smiled, she then whishes him a good night...

"Good night, Mr. Seffiroth..."

The man responded with... "Good night to you as well, your majesty." Whilst bowing.

Queen Elsa proceed further on in the candle-lit hallway, whilst Seffiroth closes the door to his room.

He sighed. It has been a tiring day, he should really get some rest.

To his surprise, the queen was much more fun than he had expected her to be. He always thought that a queen would be proud and stiff, not having any sense of humor at all. Not so in the case of Queen Elsa, she is respectable and proud, yet still having the flexibility, grace, and more importantly, a sense of humor. Maybe it's typical for a woman her age, regardless of her queen status.

* * *

He walked towards the window, which was supposed to overlook the town. But, in the dark of night, you can't barely see the town at all. He leaned on the window frame and gaze at the dark sky. He noticed something...

His lucky star is missing.

To a number of people, this doesn't mean anything. However, to the young man the star meant a great deal. Every time he went on his little adventure, he always looked up at the sky in search of the star. If his star shines, then it's a good thing. If it doesn't shine, something bad is going to happen. Being one of the example is the night before the sinking of the Catalina. That night, his star was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, this was highly coincidental. The truth is the star has nothing to do with anything. He knew this, and he also knew that the star has been wrong before. Therefore, he doesn't make decision purely on the star, which would be stupid. It's just there as his own little taboo, although tonight, for some reason, he thinks the star is right as he also felt that something was off.

It's really uncomfortable. He really wanted to shake it off, although he can't really do much. He's in doubt, and when in doubt he always look towards his experience. His experience told him to follow his guts, so he did. Besides, there's another one of his many rules. "Better safe than sorry..."

He rushed towards the door and opened it. Coincidentally, Kai, the royal servant, was on his way to give the queen the tea she ordered, pass by the young man's door.

"Ah... good evening, sir... it's a bit late don't you think...?" he greeted the young man politely.

"Yes, I know... say, could you do something for me?" asked the young man.

"Of course" answers the butler, "what is it that you need...?" he proceed with asking politely.

"Could you give me a hammer and a few nails, please..."

The butler stared and putting a baffled face. His mind wanders, "what on earth is he going to do with hammer and nails in the middle of the night like this?" the butler asked himself. Nevertheless, he did what Seffiroth asked, and as the night went on, the young man went to work.

* * *

**Well that was fun... I will never thought that my OC would be that close to Elsa (I'm serious, I really don't)...**

**Anyway, that was it... I hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always welcome, and a shout out for the three people who gave me reviews, you have no idea how encouraging those reviews meant for me. And seriously, let me know where I did wrong by reviewing, as I always wanted to improve my work.**

**As usual, I apologize for any typo, grammar mistakes, bad choice of words, etc. I did checked this, but I bound to miss a thing or two.**

**If you like the story so far, please fav and follow it. I can't upload this everyday, unlike some people. I also don't have the exact time to upload it, which was pretty crap on my part. **

**If you read and follow the story, I will then see you in the next installment... Taraa~**

**What...?**

**What do you mean you're not done...?**

**Narrator : "You cut me off in the middle of the story..."**

**How am I supposed to... ah nevermind. Go ahead then...**

**Narrator : "Well I was going to sleep, then I-" **

**JUST FINISH THE CHAPTER! For Pete's sake...**

**Narrator : "Well then... ehem..." **

Meanwhile, in the midst of night, on the harbor front of Arendelle...

Two men piling firewood next to the flower store right on the edge of the harbor, they proceed with setting it ablaze.

This was of course illegal, and one of the guards on patrol knew so. The guard did what was expected...

"Hey you... You're not allowed to make campfire here..."

"Oh... I'm sorry sir, I'm just trying to keep warm."

"You still can't light it here, it's illegal to do so... you could disturb the queen with your light."

"I really am sorry... I have nowhere else to go, sir."

"We have a shelter not far from here, you can sleep there..."

"Thank you sir..."

"Now, come one... I'll take you there... Are you the only one...?"

BUKKK!

In that swift and clean stroke on the back of the neck, the guard was brought down. The man smiled and jokingly said...

"No..."

The other man went forward with lighting the torch he used to smack the guard. A bright torch was lit. The man with the torch proceed further down the edge of the harbor and sought to wave the torch. To the left, then to the right, to the left, then to the right yet again, repeatedly.

His movement was answered by a single light in the darkness. It was a lantern, and came from the fjord.

"Here they come..." the man said to his colleague.

As the light went ever closer, it grew brighter, and also grew in their number. First there was one, then two, then four, six, ultimately fourteen different dots of light on the darkness gaining ever closer towards the harbor.

The first light reaches the harbor. It was a boat, and a man disembark from it. The man with the torch proceed with saying...

"Sir, we found him... he has taken refuge on the castle, along with the stone."

"Well then..." he said. "It's time to wake him up..."

* * *

Well, what do you know...? The star was right after all...

* * *

**Are you done now...? Good.**

**Like I said before, see you in the next installment... Taraa~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Under Attack! - Part 1

**Beyond all expectation, I did not believe that this chapter is so long that I had to split it to 2 parts (hopefully not 3) otherwise it would just be too long. Anyway here it is... it's done... I hope enjoy it...**

** VaLeRiE1234 : the answer to your question... honestly... I have no idea.**

* * *

"Throw the rope...!" said one man in cloak to another man in cloak. Shortly after, a rope was thrown over. Tied on the end of it was a grappling hook, attaching itself to the end of the high stone wall.

"Go go go...! Climb!" ordered the man to five of his other subordinates.

In the cover of darkness, the six men climbed the wall. With crossbow on their back and sword on their waist, they climbed the wall surrounding the castle of Arendelle.

"Wait!" whispered the man in the lead. He peaked over the wall, glancing left and right. No guards were seen. "Ok, we're clear..." he whispered afterwards, all the six men proceed with climbing over the wall.

The six men made their way towards the interior of the castle, quietly. Gaining access through the window, by force. It's not long before they find themselves in one of the hallways. The guards, are nowhere to be seen. The lead men yet again, signaling the clear to his colleagues. The men then helped each other over the window, and proceed together with full vigilant.

The hallway was dark, although there were a few candles here and there. Despite it all, these men went ahead, checking every single room, empty room. They move fast, and stealthily, using every bit of shadow they can use. But when a guard opened the door in front of them, they react aggressively, silencing the guard before he could let out a single word.

They eventually reach a certain room. Slowly and carefully, they opened the tall door. These men in cloak notice something odd about the room. The room was lit, although they can clearly someone sleeping on the bed.

"You...! Stay outside." Ordered one of the man in cloak to one of the man behind him.

The man did what he was told and went outside. That man will be acting as a lookout whilst the other five will sneak in and silence whoever sleeping on the bed.

As what any professional assassin would do, they will end this quickly and cleanly. They surround the bed, and altogether raise their crossbow, pointing it towards the large blanket hump on the bed. The man leading gazed around his men, the men nodded to the leading man, signaling that they're ready.

The leading man releases his bolt, and consequently his men followed. All five bolts were released at almost the same time and almost at a point blank range. Their bolts penetrate the blanket milliseconds from one another. The bed was a mess, the bump burst releasing what looks like... feathers? Yes, a lot of feathers, feathers that were used as stuffing from pillows.

All five men were baffled and confused. One of them open the blanket, revealing that the bump was actually 3 pillows stuffed together covered by a thick blanket.

"Damn..." cursed the leader.

"And here I thought I could have a peaceful tinkle in the middle of the night and not finding one of the guard unconscious on my way back to sleep." said a voice coming from the door.

All of five of them redirect their view towards the door where they came in from, simultaneously and spontaneously. A young man with a navy blue coat and his brown short hair was leaning against the door frame. These men stood in silence.

That young man was none other than Seffiroth. With a confident look, he smiled. He then proceed with taunting all five hostile characters a few feet from where he was standing. What better way to do that, other than showing the single thing they're after.

"Looking for this...?" he asked tauntingly, whilst holding the purple gemstone on his hand.

The leader of the hostile group slowly reaching for another bolt on his back for his crossbow. However, Seffiroth's sharp eyes catches him doing so, and before the leader could even move, he aimed his crossbow which he recently acquire from a certain unfortunate man in cloak guarding the hallway.

"No! Don't even think about it." Seffiroth said trying to discourage his foes to lower their crossbows. Judging by the five men response, the young man's method seems to be working.

Seffiroth smirked. As easy as that, he got his enemies right where he wanted them to be. He feels confident that the whole situation was under his control.

The men in cloak in the other hand, feel rather annoyed by the boastful display of confidence he shows. In a feeling of compressed rage and hatred towards the young man, the squad leader of the men in cloak spat out...

"You won't get away..."

"Oh really...?" taunt the young man even more. Now the cloaked man really boiled in anger.

In an attempt to scare the young man, he spat out even more information, although he didn't even realized it at the time...

"You think we're alone...? There are thousands of us. You won't get away, we will hunt you down to the darkest corner of the world. There will be no escape for you, and there will always be death to those around you..." he finishes with a smile like a true psychopath.

Seffiroth gaze turned serious. He won't be dragged in to anger by this faggot in a cloak in front of him. Other than reeled into anger, his mind process what sounds like his enemy making the dumbest mistake in his pathetic life.

"I'll take my chances..." he retorted, still acting like a smug. "Tell you what, I'll put down the crossbow if you lot would be so willing to fight me with your sword..." he said afterward, challenging all five men simultaneously.

Only an idiot would throw such an advantage away, just to fight with honor. Fortunately, Seffiroth isn't one of them nor he is an idiot for that matter. You can always be certain he has something up his sleeves.

Apparently, the bad guys accept his challenge, they drop their crossbow and pulled out their swords. Full of confidence, all five men walk towards Seffiroth with sword in hand.

Seffiroth, stays firm. In fact, he let out an insulting grin across his face. He then said to the man...

"It's nice that you're willing to fight me with your sword... It's just a shame that I don't feel the same way."

The young man quickly close the door to his room and locked it, trapping the five men inside. The thugs, quickly realizing that it was another one of the young man's trick, ran to the doors. Unfortunately for them it was too late and the door has closed.

Quickly all the five men sought to break open the door by force.

BRAKK! They slammed the door, BRAAK! They're really trying hard, BRAAK! Goes another effort in breaking the door.

On the other side of that door, Seffiroth can only watch their relentless effort in breaching the door, although he knew their effort are fruitless. In a taunting tone he says...

"You do realize this door was designed to take hits like that...? The beauty of steel-reinforced hinges and door frame. You might break it though, if you have an improvised battering ram like say... that bed."

Amusingly for Seffiroth, all the sound and effort breaking the door went to a sudden stop. He closed in to the door and put his ear on the door, hoping that he could hear them. There was silence, but a few seconds came vague groaning sound of five men.

Seffiroth burst into laughter, although he closes his mouth with his hand so that they won't hear him. He cannot believe how predictable these people are.

"Of all the people sent after me... does it have to be this people?" He thought.

By, now you're probably wondering "what's so funny...?" Well, the five men is trying to lift the bed. Of course, five men are more than capable to lift the bed, and the bed would make a sufficient battering ram for the locked door. What the five men doesn't know however, is the fact that Seffiroth had nailed all manner of furniture into the floorboard. As the thugs still oblivious to that fact, they're still trying with their best effort to lift the bed.

Seffiroth wonders, how long it'll took before they actually realized what's going on.

He decided to leave them for the time being, it's not like they're going anywhere. Even if they try escaping from the window, it's quite a drop to the ground, they'll need some sort of rope to actually repel down with, a rope which they abandoned after they gain access to the castle.

Seffiroth hasten. That idiotic squad leader has given him everything he needs to know. When he asked "You think we're alone...?" it subconsciously told Seffiroth that these five men didn't come alone, which mean there are more of them here.

Secondly, and this was his worst fear, was when the man stated that "there will always be death to those around you..." Their target wasn't just him, their target was also the queen, and quite possibly the princess and her lover. He's playing it safe, so he assume that everyone living in that castle would be their target.

If a queen died trying to help him, he won't be able to forgive himself.

So, in that dark hallway, he ran with haste towards Queen Elsa's chamber, hoping that he's not too late.

* * *

Queen Elsa, awaken by a mysterious noise during the night, raises from her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she is still sleepy. She wonders...

"What's going on out there...?"

What she heard was continuous thump, and bump. Although vague, it still intense enough to wake her and keep her up.

She begun to grow a sense of curiosity towards the mysterious noises. So, whilst still wearing her beautiful nightgown being covered by her own cloak made out of her own ice, she decided to go outside her chamber to investigate.

She grabbed the door handle, which was cold that night. As if that's going to bother the snow queen. Anyway, she gently opens the door, only to be surprised by what she saw...

"Queen Elsa! Get back inside...!" said a certain brown haired protagonist, whilst casually strangling a man in a cloak.

"Mr. Seffiroth?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Just get back inside, please..." he stepped on his foe's feet then head-butted him, took his crossbow and fired across the hallway where another group ran for cover.

He takes a deep breath and load the crossbow on his hand.

He walked towards Elsa, look her straight in the eyes and said...

"With all due respect, your majesty... please get back inside, and shut the door."

Reading the sense of urgency on the man's eyes, Queen Elsa did just that. She goes inside and locked the door behind her.

"Now that the queen is safe... where were we?" Seffiroth asked. The squad of men in cloak charges the young man with swords and daggers. There were three men in total, well, two, after Seffiroth just planted one bolt on one of their legs.

One of the man perform a slashing maneuver. He did his best, but still too slow for our protagonist. Seffiroth proceed in grabbing the handle, thus starting a struggle of power for the sword. Of course, be mindful of the fact there was a second guy, Seffiroth played his previous tactic, he won't let them surround him easily.

Meanwhile, inside her own chamber, the queen can hear vaguely of what's going on outside. Queen Elsa was bombarded with a mix of emotions. She feels angry for Seffiroth, yet she's worried about him. She really hope he's alright. She then begun to ask herself, "Should I help him?" not a very bad idea considering someone with a power as great as hers can and will make a difference.

She made up her mind... "I'm going to help him..."

She then rushed outside, unlocking the door and opened it. She can feel ice around her hands ready to be unleashed at anyone she consider hostile. Fortunately for her, there's not a single hostile presence in the hallway. What's left were four incapacitated thugs and a young man standing tall victoriously.

Knowing that she doesn't have to use her power to hurt people, Queen Elsa sighed in relief. But before she can hail another breath, Seffiroth quickly grabbed her right hand and dragged her elsewhere.

"It's not safe here... we need to go elsewhere..." he said with a serious tone.

Elsa didn't say a word, or rather, couldn't say anything. Like a city under siege, her mind was bombarded by countless thoughts. Thoughts like, "who are these men in cloak? Why did he suddenly grabbed my hand like that? Have he got no manner? Why is my heart beating so fast? Wait, Elsa! This man owed you an explanation."

The queen then pull her hand back, suddenly, and in an upset manner. Seffiroth glanced towards her in response

She then look him straight in the eyes, and demands...

"-an explanation... who are these people? And, what is going on here...?"

Seffiroth was taken aback. He gritted his teeth, debating on what to do now. He finally said...

"I will explain it all, later... now, we need to find your sister, your majesty..."

Queen wasn't impressed with his response. But she did acknowledge the importance of finding her sister in the current situation. So, she let it go, for now.

* * *

"Quiet night, eh?" asked one of the patrolling guard to his buddy.

"It's almost like this every night..." retorted the other guard.

"Let's go to the south side..." he said, recommending his choice of route.

"We've checked the south side twice now..." complained his partner.

"Stop complaining..." he scolded.

The two men arrive in a corner. By the time they clear that corner, they're surprised to see one of their guard unconscious, leaning against the wall.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" asked one of them in alarmed.

The man did not respond.

"Damn! We must sound the alarm, we may have an intruder here...!" said the man.

"You go! Ring the bell, I'll take care of him..." said his friend, suggesting another idea.

The guards ran off in urgency, whilst yelling "Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm! We have an intruder within the castle wall! Sound the alarm!"

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Goes the sound of the massive bell, acting as the alarm. The bell can be heard all across the town, and it's not strange that the two people, Elsa and Seffiroth, heard it loud and clear.

"The bell...!" Elsa said worriedly.

"About time they know they're being attacked." Retort Seffiroth. "Come on... now where's the princess's room?"

"It's this way, follow me." As Elsa pointed the direction.

They ran through the hallway with haste. Elsa was worried, she really hope nothing bad comes to her sister. She ran without minding her surrounding, only to be halted by Seffiroth in the corner. She shift her gaze at the young man, only to see his index finger being position in front of his mouth vertically, signaling her to be quiet.

Sensing that the queen received his message, Seffiroth, without saying a word, moved his index finger and tap his right ear with it, twice, ultimately translates to "listen..." in Elsa's mind.

As the bell still ringing, the queen focuses her hearing. She can hear something, and it's not the sound of the bell. It was the sound of footstep, from someone walking on the wooden floorboard just around the corner.

Seffiroth takes the lead. Slowly, and as quietly as possible, he draws his black curved sword from its sheath. With his sword drawn, he carefully walk right up against the corner, leaning on the wall.

He position himself to ambush whoever on the other side, and judging by the disappearance of the notorious sound of the footstep, they're about to do the same.

"Right here goes..." was the young man's thought, trying to steel himself.

In his head, he counts "3... 2... 1..."

On the point of zero, he launches himself, with sword drawn, and clears the corner in a sudden manner. He pointed his sword towards one of the two men, and he can see that his foes did the same to him. He blinked, in relief, after he identified the two men as the royal guard. With that, he put back his sword.

"It's clear..." he said to the queen.

Elsa went out of her cover. To her surprised, the two guards weren't alone...

"Elsa...!" shout the red haired young lady.

"Anna...!" responds the queen. The two sister immediately hugged each other.

Kristoff and Olaf were also there. Everyone is save.

The group soon joined by another two guards, they sought to move the queen and everyone else to the safest place of the castle. A room on the castle's highest point. The guards reported engaging unknown hostile, these men in cloak. The queen is still endangered, and needed to be moved. They had to deal with the safety of the queen, before they can begin to fight back.

After a few minutes of climbing stairs and ladder, they've arrived the highes point. Princess Anna, feeling shocked, sat down. Kristoff sits next to the princess and sought to comfort her.

Elsa in the other hand, sought to interrogate the young man. With a menacing look, she gazed at him.

"Alright, I'll explain..." Seffiroth said.

He felt that he does owed them an explanation. Even so, he won't tell them the whole story, just what they needed to know.

* * *

5 minutes have passed. So far, the queen had learn about the real reason behind the sinking of the Catalina, the fight in the town a couple of hours ago, and the reason these people were willing to attacked a castle of a kingdom with a queen that possesses the power of ice and snow living in it, but not a single thing about the man himself nor the precious gemstone that he's carrying.

The queen asked another thing, this time regarding the stone...

"Why are they after that stone...?"

"It's their precious..." he said, then the young man hesitantly said... "I kind of took it from them..."

"So, you're a thief?" retort the queen with a desire to slap the man.

"No... They're not supposed to have it anyway..." defended the young man.

"Why is that?" the queen asked again. It was quickly answered with...

"I can't tell you..."

Elsa felt like she's been played. In much more intense tone, she asked again...

"Then, tell me who you really are...?!"

"I also... can't tell you that..."

Hearing that made Elsa even more upset. Her trust towards him is diminishing every second that went by.

"Why can't you tell me...?" she asked another question.

"..." the man paused. The situation inside that room was tense, as Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf can only stare and wouldn't dare to interfere with the queen.

The queen's face shows a rather fearful expression of seriousness and discontent towards the young man, despite her beautiful face. The young man stared back at the eyes of the queen, staying firm and also putting a serious face, then he said...

"Because I don't want you to be involved." In a clear, serious manner.

She didn't trust him an awful lot now. She could stand and slap him right that second. Things however went another way as Anna called for her sister...

"Elsa... look!"

The queen looked outside from the window overlooking the town. The young man did the same as it might be worth looking.

The queen can see light coming from the town. What she saw, terrifies her.

All across the harbor, the royal guards are fighting off the invading men in cloak. These group thugs left no place unsearched. They have set one of the house in the harbor area on fire. The whole situation look closer to a warzone. Something familiar in Seffiroth's eyes.

Elsa then feels the need to help her people. She is a queen, and she felt that her place should be down there with her people.

Elsa stands, which was immediately questioned by her sister...

"What are you doing...?"

"I'm going down there..."

"No, you can't... it's dangerous." Says Anna disagreeing with her sister's decision.

"I don't care... you can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing..."

"I know, but..." at this rate Anna didn't know what to say to convince her to stay.

As Elsa prepared to leave, the two guards sought to stop their queen. They both tried to convince her to stay, but nothing changed Queen Elsa's decision. That is until a certain young man said...

"Stay here..." he said calmly.

"You!" said the queen furiously. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do...!"

"..." the main said nothing.

"This was your fault, you cause this, you, you... you should be arrested!" the queen screams her lungs out yelling angrily at the young man. She was eventually feels wasted and quiet down, that's when Seffiroth chooses his moment to speak...

"I don't expect you to trust me after what happened, nor do I have the right to tell you what you do, your highness. I may be dishonest... but if there's one thing I'll do, it'll start with taking full responsibility of my action..."

The queen, paused, she looked up to the man as she is shorter than him.

"You're right, this was my fault. Which is why I'll be the one to go down there while you stay here. Your majesty, if you die, your people will lose their queen and also..." he took a deep breath and continue... "If my action cause the death of a queen, then, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"Is he really the same man from a few minutes ago...?" Elsa wonders. It's like she's looking at someone else. To be honest, the queen is surprised to see this side of him, despite all the mystery about him.

The young man didn't stop there... "The reason I lied before was because I didn't trust you at the time. But now, I can afford to take that risk..." he said.

He then gave the queen his satchel and proceed with saying... "Just in case..."

The man took his sword and left the room without saying a single word, leaving Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf in state of mixed emotion.

* * *

_"p.s these things never go exactly as planned..."_

* * *

The young man never expected something like this to happen. As he ran towards the castle gate, there's only one thing in his mind...

"I can't let these people suffer because of my doings, no... Not again."

* * *

**Now that... was just half or at least 3/5th of it. This chapter is fun to write just because there were action and moments of mixed emotion, not to forget that the plots actually thickened, which was nice.**

**Next is the continuation of the chapter, and also the main conflict (maybe) of the story.**

**If you like where this story is going, then make sure to fave and follow this story... because simply, I don't have an exact time to update this story. for those who already did... THANK YOU! YOU ROCK!**

**Please review... tell me where I did wrong, etc. you have no idea how much it meant for me...**

**And the usual apology for typo, grammar, and poor choice of words.**

**See you in the next chapter... Legion out! Taraa~ **


	6. Chapter 5 - Under Attack! - Part 2

**I recommend you re-read part 1 just for the experience, but just in case you won't...**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRIFTED...**

"And here I thought I could have a peaceful tinkle in the middle of the night and not finding one of the guard unconscious on my way back to sleep."

"You think we're alone...? There are thousands of us. You won't get away, we will hunt you down to the darkest corner of the world. There will be no escape for you, and there will always be death to those around you..."

"What's going on out there...?"

"About time they know they're being attacked."

"Why are they after that stone...?"

"I can't tell you..."

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do...!" "This was your fault, you cause this, you, you... you should be arrested!"

"You're right, this was my fault. Which is why I'll be the one to go down there while you stay here. Your majesty, if you die, your people will lose their queen and also... of my action cause the death of a queen, then, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"I can't let these people suffer because of my doings, no... Not again."

* * *

**THE CONTINUATION OF DRIFTED...**

"Why am I doing this again...?" he says as he heard the tall double door representing the gate of the castle gate were being closed behind him.

"Ah, that's right... I was being an idiot, that's why I'm doing this."

As he stood there, on the bridge leading in and out of the castle, he thought...

"I'm not thinking this through, am I...?"

Fair point coming from our protagonist, Seffiroth. It was his fault that Arendelle is partially burning, he just lost the trust of what possibly his only allies in Arendelle, and he found himself standing in the open being noticed by four people armed with spears and swords who seems rather keen sending the young man to the afterlife.

"THERE HE IS...!" said those men in cloak as they charged with their weapons drawn.

"Ah great... just what I need." He said sarcastically.

Our protagonist is in a bad shape, metaphorically. This is probably why he has his own set of rules, not to trust people, "the less people know about me the better it is for me and for them.", all in which he ignore earlier and now he's paying the price for it.

I guess it's time to follow his own rule again, don't you think so? Fortunately, he does think so. First of all, to deal with these pests charging him.

He sighed and dashes forward, unsheathing his sword and have it drawn. His sword was light enough to be carried by one hand, so he holds it on his right whilst having a crossbow on his left. As dangerous as his sword on his right hand is concerned, the crossbow was anything but dangerous as it was not loaded. Well, he didn't need to have it loaded for it to become useful.

As their feet away from one another, Seffiroth slides as two of his opponents swing their swords. He went pass under their swords untouched, but that's not all the tricks he has up his sleeve. Using the arc of the crossbow, Seffiroth hooked it to one of the man's lower leg and as he recovers from his slide he pulled his victim and the man face planted against the stone-tiled bridge. That unfortunate soul was immediately knocked out.

He's not done yet, now it's the sphere's turn. They perform a jabbing maneuver, which was easily avoided by Seffiroth. Left and right, then left and right. Not forgetting the other swords man, he parry his opponent's attack and switches back with to the two men with spears.

Seffiroth was skilled, very skilled. His military training helps but he himself has a natural talent for this. As he dances around his opponent's attack, constantly parrying and dodging, he keeps his emotion in check as it shows on his face. No smile, no talk, just a pair of fierce-looking eyes. He is focused, and it's usually bad news for whoever crossed his path.

Just like one of the spearman Seffiroth fought. First mistake he had made, stepping to close with a weapon designed to be effective given there's some range. Seffiroth grabs hold of his foes spears and head-butted him. Whilst flinched, the man in cloak was hit by the dull end of his own weapon and thrown over the bridge.

Two down, and now Seffiroth has a spear on his hand.

Despite the poor fate bestowed upon their friends, the two men still insist that they can take him out. So, just like any persistent idiot would, the spearman charges with great zeal only to be countered and thrown against the hard stone surface of the bridge.

As the third man is now incapacitated, the fourth, well... the fourth was a smart one. He's not taking any chances, he simply threw his sword and leap over the bridge and plunges into the water. The man in cloak has just removed himself out of Seffiroth's long list of problems. For that reason alone, Seffiroth left him be.

He shift his attention towards the chaos raging on in the harbor area. The night sky was lit up by fire burning down one house, threatening the house next to it. The guards were split between two different task, keeping the citizen safe and keeping the aggressor at bay. Despite their best effort, they're failing on both tasks.

Seffiroth knew this, although he's not so eager to act just yet. As massive as his desire to help might be, he can't forget that he's just one man. He needs to make the biggest use of his presence.

Unfortunately for our protagonist, time isn't in his side. It didn't take him long to come up with a decision, he can only pray the he made a good one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Elsa felt anxious. She walked back and forth, unable to keep herself calm. She was biting the edge of her thumb, showing signs that seems significant to her sister. Princess Anna was also worried. In fact, she was going to lose it if not for the fact that Kristoff was there.

Queen Elsa is struggling. Her mind was bombarded with all sort of thing. Her hatred towards the young man, yet somehow she feels that she can understands him. After all, she once shut herself from the world and from her own sister, just for the sake of keeping them safe and out of harms way. All the efforts she put into hiding her power, and one day, it just blew up in front of her.

Maybe that's what's happening here. Maybe, Seffiroth's secret finally catches him. Elsa thinks of this, and feels like she wanted to help. However, as her kingdom is under attack, she must be certain to choose the right decision as a queen. Elsa knows this, she recognized the fault of the young man, although her heart chooses otherwise...

"No... Elsa! You must be strong...!" she convinces herself.

"He's a jerk, that much is true... but, he's out there... risking his life."

"Should I go out there and help him...? No! Why must I help him... I should help my own people."

"But, what can I do...? I suppose my power can be of use to someone."

"But then again, he trusted me to stay... although I didn't trust him. Arrghhh I don't know what to do...!"

Her mind was bombarded with thoughts on what she should do. With an uncertain thought, the queen felt like her head was about to burst into flames, as if that ever going to happen to the ice queen.

This brings concern towards her little sister. She moved out of Kristoff's warm comfort and reached towards her sibling.

"Elsa!" she called out.

"Anna..." she says as she finally escaped from her thoughts.

"Whatever your decision is... I will support you..." Anna said with an honest smile drawn on her face. It's as if Anna knew what was going inside her head. Elsa then smiled back, she almost burst into tears hearing the support of her sister.

"Me too...!" followed the living snowman, Olaf.

"Me too..." also said Kristoff, raising his hand up.

"You see, everyone here will stand by your side." Said Anna, reassuring her sister.

"Thank you..." said Elsa as she managed to regain her composure. It's good that her sister finally cheered up. Anna felt a warm relief.

"You're welcome... although I don't think we're the only one here that cared about you... like... say... a certain someone out there..." Anna adds.

She was clearly referring to Seffiroth. This little joke was told at the worst time. But, as inappropriate as it is, it manages to cheer if not made Elsa really crossed. But, as a wise man once said, anger is more useful than desperation.

Thanks to that little drama, Queen Elsa manages to regain every single scrap of courage within her to make up a decision.

"You, men!" she ordered two of her royal guard. "I'll be going out there to help... you two will follow me."

The two guards felt reluctant to let their queen go, but Queen Elsa had given them an order on a rather serious if not intimidating tone, they can do nothing but obey her order.

Princess Anna felt the same way. She was worried about her sister. But, she also trust her sister enough to deal with the problem and come back unharmed. That's why she took the liberty of taking care of Seffiroth's satchel, a task which originally entrusted to her older sister. Still, no harm done, right?

At this rate, she misplaced the trust Seffiroth gave her. But, as Queen Elsa's justification goes, he also did the same to her and what she did was just getting even.

"That man didn't have the right to tell me what to do in the first place anyway..." Elsa thought, whilst running down the steps.

* * *

"Everyone! This way...!" Yelled Seffiroth, whilst pointing towards a direction. With haste, a horde of unarmed civilians made their way slowly whilst some stay to help out. These volunteers were a blessing. They carry buckets of water and went forward with putting out the fire, or at least, keeping it at bay.

Reinforcement had arrived, and the guards gradually shift their attention to the more serious matter, fighting off the armed aggressor.

Seffiroth chooses to stay and coordinate the evacuation. He could fight, but he thought it would be best to deal with this sort of problem, removing some of the weight from the royal guard's back.

It's not long before most civilian are out of harm's way, and the only people left in the harbor are volunteers. Hearing the good news from one of the guard, Seffiroth then shift his attention to protecting the volunteer whilst they're trying their best to extinguish the raging flames.

A group of armed thugs manage to break through the line and charging straight to the helpless volunteers. Seffiroth, along with a few member of the royal guards intercept the charge. Now, the two opposing force engage in a close range battle.

Seffiroth was confronted by two hostiles, each armed with swords. He's fortunate enough to have support this time around, otherwise he would be rushed and surely wasted. As battles were raging around him, one of the man screamed and yelled, charging with his sword up in the air. Seffiroth parried the man attack and immediately slammed him to the ground.

Seeing his chance, the second swordsman took his chances. He jabbed and slashed, all with no avail. Now it's Seffiroth's turn to go on the offensive. As the first man sought to recover and try to stands up, Seffiroth kicked him back to the ground, trying to buy a little bit more time to finish off the second thug. He perform a slash from the thug's left hand side, only to be blocked. As the two swords made contact it made a distinguish noise of two metals clashing to one another. The thugs had successfully blocked Seffiroth's attack. The thugs smiled in confident, little that he knew his fun is about to come to a sudden end.

One thing the thug missed was the fact that Seffiroth only use one hand to hold his sword, whilst he himself holds his with two hands. This means Seffiroth can easily punch him right in the face, and with no way of blocking the young man's left swing, a hit was inevitable.

BUUGH!

Seffiroth punched the man hard. He was certain he breaks his nose in the process.

The man was, literally, punched back. Whilst seeing stars, the hostile swordsman was greeted with another swing from Seffiroth's sword. He tried everything to block it, but not having enough strength, his block just bounced off Seffiroth's sword. In a quick succession, Seffiroth hit the man with the butt of his sword and finishes off with a high kick straight to the thug's head.

The man turned 180 degree and was immediately knocked out. What's even more surprising was the fact all that happened in less than a minute.

"Well that takes care of that..." Seffiroth said whilst he takes a breath of relieve.

"I have you now...!" said a voice behind him.

Seffiroth turned, only to find the first thug lifting his sword high, ready to strike him.

"Damn! I forgot about him..." he thought. There's no way he dodged his attack, not this close. But, when he thought all is over...

BANG! Came the noise.

The thugs face suddenly turned dizzy before he dropped to the ground. Behind him was a fat man with apron strap onto his stomach, he was holding a frying pan and smiled with confident to our protagonist. It seems that this man hit the thug before the thug could even swing his sword, that's a bit of a lucky break for Seffiroth.

Of course not forgetting to thank his savior...

"Thanks..."

The man only response was a smile. He immediately charged to another thug with his frying pan held high.

That was indeed strange, but that was the least of Seff's concern. The young man then sought to help out some more.

Apparently the night is not letting our protagonist rest as, literally, seconds later, he saw a women begging to one of the guard in the midst of the chaos. Seffiroth came over to see what he can do to help out.

"What happen here...?" he asked.

"She's looking for her daughter, her daughter is missing..."

"Hey! Lady! Where's the last time you saw your daughter...?"

"I-I don't know..." she said, whilst sobbing. "I think I might have left her during the panic."

"Where?"

"In our house..."

"Where is your house...?"

The crying woman then pointed towards what it seems to be one of the burning structure.

"What... that house?!" asked the young man yet again, wishing that she somehow pointed at the wrong building.

Unfortunately, the woman nodded. And so... "You've got to be joking..." was Seffiroth's idea of appropriate response.

Seffiroth rushes to the burning structure, followed by the guard and the sobbing mother. As the building now stands in front of him, he looked at it and asked himself...

"Right, how am I going to do this...?"

"Please... you must help me... milord" begged the lady.

"Yes, I will... just... just tell me where she is...!"

"She should be on her room... first door on the left... second floor" said the sobbing lady.

"Right... first door on the left, second floor." He repeats, trying to remember the direction. "Give me a bucket of water...!" he said, giving order to one of the guard.

Pretty soon he came back with a bucket full of water. With certainty, he splashed it all over his body. He is now wet, and most importantly cool, cool enough to counter the fire from the burning structure.

"Here goes..." he says, followed by him breaking down the door, only to find a fire has made the interior seems hellish. The ceiling, floorboard, and wall was on fire. He literally cannot touch anything because it was too hot to touch.

He carefully made his way up the staircase. He made it to the second floor, but the staircase burnt itself down and crumbled.

"Well... so much for going back." He said sarcastically.

In his best effort, he covers his mouth and nose, trying his best not to inhale the toxic smoke of the fire. Soon, he had found the door to the girl's room, only to find that it is locked.

"Bollocks!" he shouted as he cursed his luck.

He then count to three and break it open with force. The room shows little damage from the fire, but little damage still proves to be dangerous as Seffiroth saw the ceiling about to give in. He will have to hurry if he wants to get out of there alive.

That however, proves to be a problem. The girl in question is nowhere to be seen. At that point Seffiroth is about to flip a table when he vaguely hears a faint crying noise coming from the cabinet.

He slowly walked towards it and opened it. A girl, barely 5 years old, was crying on the corner of that tight space inside the cabinet.

Seffiroth offer his hand...

"Come on... you'll be alright." He said as he try to convince her.

Although she's reluctant at first, the little girl slowly reaches out to Seffiroth before the young man eventually have her on his arms.

"See... wasn't that difficult. Now, we just need to get out of-"he was interrupted by the sound ceiling collapsing, blocking the door and trapping them inside.

"Well... I'm sure we'll find another way." He said, trying to be as optimistic as possible towards the little girl.

Their options were reduced to one, and that's jumping out from the window. If Seffiroth had been alone, it would be fine. But, the fact that he's carrying someone on his arm just made the situation a lot more complicated. Then again, it's either jumping out of that window or suffocate. It's no surprise that our protagonist chooses to live.

So, he checked the window, judging the height. It's not that high, worst thing that could happen to him is a broken leg. Nevertheless, the young man isn't taking any chances. He instructed the guard to move a cart filled with hay nearby. The guard did so, he moved the cart and positioned it just under the window. The mother of the little girl was worried, screaming...

"Sharon! It'll all be alright... please be careful!" towards Seffiroth and her daughter.

Time is not in Seffiroth's favor. Any minute now, the building could collapse on top of them. So, with almost no Hesitation he said...

"Screw it...!" and jumped.

The young man and the little girl landing was anything but rough. The conveniently placed cart of hay had safe them, especially Seffiroth, from any serious injury. The little girl helped herself up, get out of the cart, and ran to her mother. They both then proceed with expressing their gratitude to the young man and leave.

The guard helped Seffiroth out of the cart.

"I should do this more often, eh?" said Seffiroth jokingly towards the guard.

The guard was about to respond with a smile, but he was soon reminded that they're in combat situation. He was hit, hard, by what it seems to be a massive club. Seffiroth quickly shift his attention, only to find a large man carrying a club, preparing to take another swing. He tried to dodge, but the late response mean he barely had time to react. Thus he was hit and thrown a few feet away.

Seffiroth was in agony. Mostly due to the initial impression of pain the club had given him. It feels like it broke every single bone in his chess.

The large man smiled.

"Come on, little man!" he said tauntingly.

Seffiroth is not about to have his dignity crushed by this oversize caveman. So he picked up his sword, only to realize... "Wait, where's my sword?"

He gazed up. The strap of his sword had come undone, and the sword along with its sheath fell of... right behind the large man with a club.

He cursed his luck. Apparently fate decided to make every single thing wrong for him that day. If he were to make a list of his worst day of his life, this day would make it to the top five.

All joking aside, Seff knew the large man won't let him near his sword. So, he had no choice except to fight the large man whilst being unarmed himself. Great, this could be worse, he could've fight the huge man without and sword and a broken leg if that cart of hay hadn't been there. This young man always manage to see the bright side of things, despite being a realist.

"Well... no guts no glory." He said, reassuring himself. That was another rule of his life, although it isn't really a rule no more than just his words of encouragement.

Nevertheless, he charged the big man. The man swings his sword, Seffiroth easily dodged it. His foes advantage is his strength, his own advantage is his speed. With agility, he flanked the man and sought to recover his sword. However, this was not to be as his large adversary manage to grab his left leg whilst he was running and dragged the young man towards him.

As our protagonist was helplessly dragged, he grabbed of a conveniently placed glass bottle and threw it at the man's face. The man let go of his grip. Seffiroth stands and perform a high kick and a right swing to the head.

Unfortunately, this man was stronger than his previous adversaries. The large man simply flinched a bit, turned his head, and tauntingly laughed.

"Oh... dear." Said Seffiroth. He takes his opponent lightly, and now, he's going to pay the price.

The large man grabbed hold of Seff's neck and lift him up. The young man tried his best to break free and not get choke, but things are not going well for him. As the young man is now raise to the point where his feet didn't touch the ground, the large man threw him to a set of stands, breaking it.

Seffiroth was groaning in pain. The large man draws near, whilst dragging his club on the stone floor.

"Good night..." the large man said whilst raising his club.

He smiled, before he was thrown for an impressive range. Seffiroth cannot believe his eyes. Who would have the power to even lift a man that size. That is until he realized...

"Ice...?"

He glanced left, and saw a fair lady dressed in ice blue gown posing as she just uses her power. It was Elsa, arrived just in the nick of time.

"Elsa?!" asked the young man surprised.

The queen walked to the man and offer him her hand. The young man, still surprised, grabbed her hand stands up.

Apparently the queen still upset about him, since she looked at the young man with such cold gaze.

"If you think I've forgive you about what happen, you'd be wrong..." she said unamused.

"Yep... she's still mad." Thought Seffiroth.

"That's good because... I never really apologize in the first place. Still glad you're here though." He said with a smile on his face.

The queen turned her face away, mostly because she was too embarrassed to show her blushing face to the man she supposed to be upset to.

Seffiroth however, just happy for the fact she just saved his life yet again, although now something else had come to his concern.

The queen had brought more guards to help. There are plenty of guards to make sure the queen is safe, but still...

"Now that you're here... these raiders will want to get to you now." Seffiroth said, warning the queen.

"Mr. Seffiroth, I believe I can take care of myself..." said Elsa with confident.

Seffiroth was a bit surprised hearing that. Who knew that there's this side to the fair queen of Arendelle.

"Alright then... I'll take the lead... we need to push them out off the harbor area." He said, whilst picking up his sword.

The queen nodded in agreement. Followed by a few guards, the young man and the queen went to engage the aggressor. Needless to say, the queen's power of wind, ice, and snow is exactly what they need to turn the tide.

"Hang on... didn't I leave my satchel with you...?"

"You don't have to worry, it's safe with my sister inside the castle..."

"When I said I trust you... I mean you, your majesty, not your sister..."

"You can trust my sister just as you trust me. Besides, you're not the right person to talk about trust, Mr. Seffiroth..."

"Fair point" he said whilst a blocking a strike from a swords man. "I guess, I'll just have to let it go then..." he secretly thought.

* * *

"All this commotion... just for this?" wondered the curious princess, Anna, as she examine the big purple gemstone on her hand.

"Will you put that down...?" asked Kristoff worried.

"Relax... it's not like he's gonna know about it. Besides, don't you think this stone is interesting? Yea it's pretty and all, but is it really worth all the effort they put into retrieving it."

"Please, just put it back in the satchel, before something bad happen."

"Why are you so worried...? It'll be fine."

"Nothing, it's just that I feel something is not right about that stone."

"You're right... I felt that too... there's definitely something this Seffiroth person haven't told us."

Anna sighed, then continue in saying...

"It's a shame... he really is a good match for Elsa, if he isn't so... shut-in like that. That got me thinking, that's actually another thing they have in common. Don't you think so, Kristoff...?"

"I wouldn't know about something like that..." said Kristoff whilst putting up a smile.

The young princess smiled back, but both of them were soon interrupted by a guard slamming the door open in urgency.

"Princess Anna! You have to leave, we have intruder inside the castle."

Anna instinctively put the stone back into the leather satchel she carried, whilst Kristoff stepped in front of her in order to protect her.

"Come, milady. We don't have much time before-"a violent hit was dealt to the unsuspecting guard, he is immediately knocked out due to the shock.

Behind the unconscious guard, stood a man in dark cloak, accompanied by three other men in cloak. The man in front however, stood out more than the other. As he stepped closer, Kristoff realized the danger. He sought to protect Anna, so he charged the man with zeal.

The hooded man just smiled, and tossed Kristoff aside. Strangely, like a ragdoll, Kristoff was thrown across the room. It's as if this man was possessed with inhuman strength, he easily knocked Kristoff out with just one hit.

"Kristoff!" yelled Anna. There was no response

"Oh, you don't have to bother... he's out cold now." said the hooded man.

Anna glanced to her left, finding the hooded man right up against her face. She's scared, but she won't let it shows to the man in front of her.

"You must be Princess Anna. I saw you before, during your sister coronation, and what came after. It was... a bit chilling to the heart, don't you think so?"

He puts down his hood, revealing his face. He was old, white hair and wrinkled face. But the most distinctive feature would be his crystal red eyes staring straight to hers. In an instant she was made speechless, paralyzed by fear.

The old man smiled, and said...

"You're coming with me, dearly..."

* * *

Soon after...

"Light the signal... we're done here..." ordered an old man in cloak as he puts on his hood.

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town, Queen Elsa and our protagonist is still furiously fighting to clear the harbor area. Elsa's freezing wing blows anyone who dares to even confront her, whilst Seffiroth cleans up. Following their queen, the royal guards were encouraged to fight harder. They manage to push their aggressor, bit by bit.

Things were going well, until suddenly...

SWOOOSSHH... PTAR!

A strange bright light lit up the sky over Arendelle. It's beautiful, if not for the situation. All the eyes were fixed at that strange light, this includes our protagonist...

"Firework...? Black powder...?" he thought as he recognized what it was.

He glanced back to the enemy forces. These group of thugs who seems too eager to fight a few minutes ago is now breaking engagement and ran to their boats...

"They're retreating...?"

As the guards shout and cheers to their victory... "Hazza! Hazza! Hazza!" Whilst lifting their weapon into the air, Seffiroth stood there thinks until he came to a realization that this isn't a normal retreat.

"Oh no..." he said to himself, as he ran towards the castle afterward.

Elsa saw what happen. She wonders why the young man was so eager to come back to the castle, so she follows, accompanied by a few of the royal guards.

On the way to the safe room, Seffiroth saw unconcious body of guards and men in cloak. A fight had broken out earlier, and Seffiroth fear for the worst. His fear was confirmed as he arrived at the room they're previously in, only to find a guard and Kristoff, both lying on the ground unconscious.

"Damn!" as he cursed his luck.

Seconds later, Elsa arrived...

"Kristoff!" as she ran to him. Kristoff slowly regain consciousness. With all his might, he said...

"Anna... they took Anna..."

Seffiroth immediately rushed, leaving the queen to tend Kristoff. If they got Anna, they also have the stone. Knowing this, He ran through the hallway with haste.

A door leading straight to the fjord. This door was once used by Queen Elsa as she tries to run from her sister before she accidentally sets off a winter in the middle of summer. Now, this door was used to as an exit for the two men in cloak carrying a red haired young lady, Princess Anna. A rowboat awaits them to take them back to the ship.

They lift Anna into the boat and row away.

Minutes later, Seffiroth barged into the door. He can see the boat rowing towards a bigger ship. He's too late, the boat was too far away for him to do anything about it...

"AARRRHH! DAMN IT!" He yelled out in frustration.

He had lost the stone. Moreover, a young princess was kidnapped.

Seffiroth can't help to notice the same weird issue, when one of his problem disappear from his list, another immediately appear to take its place. Now, how is he going to tell the Queen about her sister...?

* * *

**5000 words update FOR THE WIN!**

**For those who read and follow the story, thank you so much. **

**I'm entering the busiest moment of my life so I can't constantly update. I can probably do it on the weekend but only if I have time for it. Which is another good to reason to follow or fave this story... **

**Please... for the love of Pete review this story... if there's anything wrong, please tell me by reviewing. I really need to know how you think so I can make the story better in the next chapter.**

**That's it... see you in the next installment. Legion out**

**Taraa~**


	7. Chapter 6 - the Calm Sea

**To the anonymous guest : Thank you for reviewing. I fixed my writing style based on your review on this chapter, I hope this is good enough for you.**

**This is going to be a short chapter (4000 words short), so without further a due... Chapter 6 of Drifted.**

* * *

"_Flynn, _

_The operation went horribly wrong. Now, there's a change to the plan. Tell the customer; changing the meeting point to Olive's Rock, don't ask why. Also, tell him; bring friends, package extraction might be a hot one. _

_Seff"_

* * *

A message was written on a small piece of paper. Scrolled up and tied with a short piece of red string, it was tied on one of the leg of a pigeon.

"Go!" said a young man, sending the fowl away. The bird flew out of the window.

He then dip his pen in a small bottle of ink and grabbed another small piece of paper, only to proceed with writing another message.

* * *

"_Dear Blen,_

_About that favor you owed me, I think it's time to-"_

* * *

The young man paused his writing. He shift his attention towards the door where a guard had just enter the room.

"The queen requested your presence." Said the guard with a serious tone.

"Just let me finish this, please." Answered Seffiroth.

"Immediately." Added the guard. He then proceed with exiting the room.

Seffiroth smiled sarcastically. The fact that she sent a guard to call him has made it clear for the young man. He'll either get arrested or executed, that was his the scenario he played over and over in his mind.

Nevertheless, he calmly finishes his short but clear message, tied it to the second pigeon, and sent it away.

He sent two messages, using two different homing pigeons. One, headed to the Kingdom of Corona, where one of his colleague resides. The other, was coursed for the main castle of the Southern Isles, where one of his friend settled. Both messages were fairly important yet very different in purpose.

Seffiroth looked at the window. With the fresh early morning air that came through his window, he sees the aftermath of last night's incident.

He took a deep breath in nervousness and said to himself...

"Right, time to see the queen." 

* * *

It's been roughly one and a half hours since the sun rises. The kingdom, still recovering from the raid, haven't heard anything regarding the recent tragedy bestowed upon their princess. So far, only Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and a few other guards knew about what happened, and continuously worrying after her welfare.

The queen had initiate an emergency meeting. Arendelle, being a peaceful kingdom before, hardly possess any remarkable military official. It was mostly the head of security of Arendelle advising the queen not to trust Seffiroth and squeeze him of any information he may possessed. The queen has never been confronted with such hard decisions. Nevertheless, she must do the right thing, it's just the matter of deciding whether to do what's right in her heart or to the safety of her sister.

Outside the room, Seffiroth stands with agitation, although he didn't let it shows.

He opened the door with silence on his mouth. All eyes quickly turn towards the young man. Ignoring all the attention he received, he walked to the center of the room and stop right in front of the queen.

"Well, do what you have to do." He said, with the utmost certainty that she's going to order one of the guard to bind him and have him arrested.

On the contrary to what he believe will happen, the queen did nothing. Instead, she just stare in confusion. She shrugged it off, her face turned serious.

"I need your help." She said.

"What?" he retorted quickly to what the queen said, feeling surprised no less.

"You're the only one that can help us right now, help my sister, help me, please." She frowned, whilst holding her fist anxiously. "I-I don't know what to do..." she added as tears started to rain down her cheeks.

Seffiroth sees as she pleaded to him. Kristoff, looking equally worried for the princess, he adds...

"Please, Anna and the others are depending on you."

"Others?" Asked Seffiroth in a confused tone.

"Princess Anna wasn't the only one taken last night. So far, there are 12 others reported missing. Witnesses saw some of them are being taken back to their ship." Explained one of the official.

This was new, at least to Seffiroth's ears and he was surprised to hear about it. To him, this news changes the game. Unknown to all except the young man himself, the clock started ticking, and it's counting down.

He didn't see much option in his path. He do believes that the best thing he can do is to help the queen. Why shouldn't he? As far he's concerned, he is still indebted to the queen for saving his life, and lying to her, also having her kingdom raided, not to mention having her sister kidnapped. This young man really knows how to ruin someone, doesn't he? That may be true, his sense of responsibility will be damned to let him not the queen now.

It's just so happen that his interest goes alongside the queen's. They have the stone now, and that is one thing he cannot allow.

So, with a firm voice, he said.

"I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have no idea who these people are. All I do know is that they came out of nowhere roughly 4 months ago, when I received the information about that stone. I was informed that they have the stone. I decided to stage an operation to take it from them. Unfortunately, it went wrong as you may all know."

"That's it?" asked Kristoff with temper. "Surely, you must know more." He followed, showing his sign of desperation.

"Kristoff!" Scolded Queen Elsa.

"But-"

"I know, I'm worried too. But getting angry won't solve anything." The queen turned to Seffiroth once again. "Is that everything?" asked the queen in a much calmer manner.

"No." Seffiroth retorted firmly as he then faced Kristoff and said, "I'm sorry."

Kristoff acknowledged his apology. He sought to calm himself down and sit on his chair.

He turned his face back to the queen.

"I don't know about their plan, but at the very least I can tell you where they're headed."

Elsa's face turns bright as she heard that strip of hope. She wasn't the only one, Kristoff, Olaf, and other officials including Kai who just so happen to pass the room smiled a bit. Still in excitement due to hearing the good news, Queen Elsa immediately asked our protagonist.

"Where?!"

"That place is..." answered Seffiroth in a doubtful tone.

The queen can sense something from the young man as he was about to answer her question. He's hiding something again, a sight she well recognized although she was oblivious for it at first. She was about to ask him, until Seffiroth himself interrupt her.

"That place. You know what? Never mind about that place, we can intercept them here." He said pointing at a spot on the map.

"He obviously hiding something." Elsa thought in her mind.

Anyway, the young man continued.

"The port of Hackwald, the Southern Isles. I'm pretty sure we can catch them there as they made port and resupply." Explained Seffiroth.

"Wait!" shout one of the formally dressed gentlemen standing on the opposite side of Seffiroth. "How do you know all this? How are you so sure about them making port in one of the most secluded port in the Southern Isles?"

The room fell into silence once again.

"This could be their plot for all we know, I mean, one of their prince attempt to take your life, your majesty." whilst head of security turned towards the queen, "milady, you can't expect me to trust him after what happened to Arendelle. As the head of security, I strongly advise asking for his help. He-"

"ENOUGH!" shout Elsa. Her roar echoed in the room.

Seffiroth can clearly see ice beneath her, growing, freezing the floor around where she stands. He's lucky she was able to control her power, otherwise her ice most certainly spreads and end up freezing him. The young man looked at the queen's face, as she tries her best to supress her anger.

In a much calmer state she said...

"Tell me, Mr. Fowell, what other choice do we have?"

Mr. Fowell, the head of security, was unable to answer her question. He simply lower his head and took a step back.

Seffiroth in the other hand, did the exact opposite.

"If I may, your majesty, I can understand his reason not to trust me. I'm not to be trusted, I get that." He paused then look straight at the kingdom's official.

"You're asking me how I know all this." He fixed a calm but serious gaze to Mr. Fowell, "my answer is; I don't know. But taking to consideration that they will need to resupply midway through their journey whilst trying to smuggle two ships filled with dozens of armed men along with hostages in which one of them is a princess from another kingdom pass through an area on which the Southern Isles navy conduct a strict patrol against their pirates infestation problem, I would say the best option for them would be the most secluded port in that entire area, Hackwald."

The room fell into a silence. However, this time, it was cause by the sense of awe to the young man's detailed explanation. Despite all that blabbering he commited, he was far from finish.

"But even the most secluded port would be guarded, so they'll need a cover. Tradeship would be the most generic cover for smuggler, so as far as I can tell, we'll be looking at two different vessel that arrive at roughly the same time." Now he's finish, and he ends that long explanation with a long deep breathe.

"I hope that clears most of your question, milord." He adds.

The room was, notably, still in awe. That is until the queen shook her head, trying to wake herself from that sense of astonishment.

She turns to one of the guard and without a moment of delay she gave out an order.

"Prepare our fastest ship."

"Yes, your manjesty." Said the guard, acknowledging her order.

'Well, at least she's convinced.' Seffiroth thought.

Feeling certain he's safe from being arrested, he secretly threw away the piece of wire he keeps in his pocket. That wire will most definitely Seffiroth's backup plan, assuming he's going to be arrested. He's plan generally involves knocking out the guard and unlocking whatever binding both of his hand. That plan is not going to have much use now, so he get rid of it, whilst hoping no one saw that. Well, to be fair, if anyone had saw him, they wouldn't care much anyway.

With that, come another question. Why would he need that plan? The answer is simple. No matter what the situation may be, he will, with all his power, undo his mistakes. In other words, rescue the princess and retrieve the enchanted gemstone.

He's just grateful he didn't have to use that plan. 

* * *

As soon as the queen gave the order, a ship was rushed into sailing condition. Luckily, one ship remain undamaged during the night raid. The ship was fairly small, a brig, enough sail to cruise at a relatively high speed. In conclusion, the perfect ship to chase them with.

A group was formed, tasked with rescuing Princess Anna. It was consist of a few guards, the ship's crew, Kristoff along with his reindeer, Sven, Olaf the snowman, Seffiroth as a guide, and the queen herself.

All is well, except for the part where Seffiroth found out the queen will joined him personally. Seffiroth argued that it will be dangerous, and it would be better if she just stay here and take care of her kingdom instead. Elsa's argument however, stands in a way that it was her responsibility as Anna's older sister to rescue her, and she is confident enough that the kingdom would be alright being left under the care of the archbishop of Arendelle.

They argue for quite some time and none of them could intervene, maybe Anna could do something if she was there. Eventually, Seffiroth learned that it was useless to argue with a queen who has made up her mind. So he eventually subdue to her wish.

Having done this before, Seffiroth knew how dangerous this can become. However, since Queen Elsa insisted on tagging along, he'll have to deal with her wellbeing as well. No doubt that the young man thought of the queen as a burden, but who knew, her ice power might come in handy.

Just before the sun is at its highest, the ship was ready to set sail. The rescue group walked through the aftermath of last night's raid. It was horrible, especially for the queen. The people at least held on, taking care of the wounded, civilian or not.

"Watch your step, your majesty." Warned the first mate of the ship as he help the queen board the ship. Looking back, this was Queen Elsa's first time going someplace far. Ever since she was crowned queen, she was too busy mending the damage caused by her own winter which pretty much scratch all the plan for any visit outside Arendelle. Even before her coronation, she was kept inside the castle being hidden from the world due to her power.

Elsa felt the excitement of visiting new places. It's just unfortunate it was under such circumstances.

As the ship leave the harbor, people gather on the edge. They waved, wishing their queen good luck and safe return. Elsa and Olaf waved back, whilst Seffiroth quietly stood on the stern of the ship just behind the wheel and watches the two of them. He can see Elsa's face, clearly hiding her worried look under that smile she shows to her people. It was his plus for having a skill to read people's faces. However this time, he'd rather see her smiling face and nothing else.

It will not be a long trip, 5 to 6 days the captain predict. Hopefully, they won't run into any trouble like pirates or storm.

"Setting course!" goes the ship's first mate as she enter the open seas. To the limitless horizon they go.

* * *

The ship had enter the fouth night on its journey to Southern Isles port of Hackwald.

The sea was calmer than usual, which was always a good thing. It means that the crew could sleep quite easily, especially Kristoff. As he was a mountain person, he doesn't sit too well with the sea.

The ship was silent. All the crew did sleep soundlessly. Only the observer and an officer holding the wheel stayed awake, them and a certain young man with a sword strap to his waist.

It was always Seffiroth's habit to write on journal at this sort of situation. Unfortunately, his journal is in the satchel and the satchel was taken from him. So, he'll just switch to his second habit he'd like to do in the night, Stargazing. The night sky over the sea seems supportive enough as there were hardly any cloud present. He simply sat down by the stern and looked up. Just like that is enough to lose him for hours.

He was fixated. With no one to disturb him, he felt like he can do this until the sun show its head. If no one didn't disturb him.

"Fancy seeing you here tonight."

Seffiroth turned his head, only to find a beautiful white blonde that is Queen Elsa.

"Ah, yes, umm... I can't sleep."

"I see." She said as she accept his excuse. "Nor am I." She walked closer to the stern. "Mind if I joined you?"

"I wouldn't mind having company." He answered.

Having heard that, Elsa stood next to the young man. Both were looking up to the sky, refusing to face each other. This has created yet another silence, which apparently became too much for Seff as he clears his thought and sought to start a conversation.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry." He said in a small voice.

Well it had to start somewhere.

"Hmm?" she retorts, trying to make him repeat his sentence.

"Well, I never really formerly apologized to you about what had happened. So, I'm sorry... for everything." Clarify the young man.

Hearing that, the queen can only smile.

"Well, at least you have the guts to apologize."

That made Seffiroth chuckled a bit, before the queen adds...

"I'm also sorry, for pushing you too hard."

"You shouldn't be, I completely deserved it."

Seffiroth paused and looked at the night sky. He sighed.

"It's funny now, how I'm with you, with everyone else." Elsa turned to Seffiroth as she heard those words. She's intrigued, as she saw his eyes lost in the billions of lights in the night sky.

"I've been working alone for so long that I've forgotten to be a part of a team again."

"Why did you work alone?" asked Elsa curious.

"What do you think?" asked Seffiroth back. "I've been doing everything I can to keep everyone away from me. Thinking it would be safe for them not get involved with me." He started to chuckle in irony. "Yeah well, it worked out so well until four days ago. Everything just hits you in the face." He sighed, then proceed with looking Elsa straight in the eyes.

"I don't suppose you understand how it felt like, being in my position."

Elsa stood in silence, until she retorts back with, "actually, I do."

Now it's Seffiroth's turn to be intrigued, as shown by his eyebrows slightly gave rise.

Elsa cleared her throat and explained...

"When I was a kid, Anna and I used to be so close. She knew of my power and we used to play together every day." She paused, took a deep breathe, and go on, "then, one day, something happened. Her memory of my power was to be erased, and I had to hide myself from her. Even after the death of our parents, I'm still shutting her out. Then, as you may already know, my was revealed to the world. Even then, Anna still tries to help me. That's why I-that's why I have to do this, for her..."

Before she knew it, tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh... Anna." She said sobbingly.

"You don't have to say anything." Seffiroth said as he tries to comfort her. His races, trying to find a solution to stop her crying.

"If it makes you feel any better. I can tell you for sure that she's alright." He said smiling.

Elsa looks up, as she tries to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"Would you like to know how I know?" Seffiroth asked.

Elsa didn't say anything, she simply responded with a nod.

"Don't laugh." He said, warning her. "You see up there, that star." He said as he pointed towards the sky.

Elsa looked up, only to find a bright star shining with a light matching those of the northern star's.

"That is my lucky star. Somehow, every time that star shines, everything will go according as planned and nothing will ever go against your favor. Yet, every time it's nowhere to be seen, something bad is bound to happen. Precisely like when the raid happened, I couldn't find that star anywhere."

Elsa stared back at the young man's eyes. She can see certainty in the young man's eyes.

Seffiroth smiled before finishing with...

"That's how I knew your sister is fine."

For a moment, there was an awkward pause between the two. Then, the queen suddenly chuckle in humor. Elsa tried to hold in her laughter, but it was no use.

"Oh, you didn't believe me, did you?" said the young man frustrated.

"No, it's not that. I was-"she said unable to finish her sentence as she chuckle some more.

"Ok, now I'm hurt. I think you should go back to Arendelle now. I'll just swim all the way to Hackwald and rescue your sister by myself. Hopefully, she won't laugh when I tell her about this." He said jokingly whilst pretending to be angry.

Elsa, struggling to fight her laughter, tried her best to retort. "No... wait, I-I believe you."

She took a deep breath and finally took control of herself. Then, she stated it once again, in a much clearer tone.

"I believe you, as unbelievable and completely made up it may sound" she then chuckle some more.

"Well, at least she's not crying." Thought Seffiroth.

"Thank you, for that. I really need it." thank the queen, expressing her gratitude.

"Don't mention it, it's not every day I made a queen laugh to my horrible joke."

They smiled to one another. However, not long after, Elsa blushed and faced away from Seffiroth as the young man did the same. There's no word better to describe the situation other than 'awkward'.

Seffiroth sought to change the topic of the conversation. He clears his throat to get rid of the awkwardness, then he asked her.

"So, Ice power huh?"

"Yea, I was born with it. It's not until recently that I started to learn to control it."

"You did pretty well if you ask me."

"Thank you, but there's still much to improve. Most of the time, when I lose my temper, my power went beyond my will." She looked at Seff with a sorrowful look. "It's a bit of time getting used to. Especially to the way people looked at you."

"How did they look at you?"

"Well, now, my own people seems happy everytime I gave them a little demonstration. It's not the same for all the foreign ambassador though. It's not showing, but I can feel that they're frightened and looked at me like I'm some kind of a monster."

"Well, I'd ignore them if I were you."

"I did. But I don't know for how long I can keep this up." She paused, and asked "How about you? What do you think of me? Be honest."

"Well, honestly, I have friends weirder than you, not that you're weird or anything. I just want-"

"I get it." interrupts the Elsa. "Thank you." She said with an honest smile. "You know, you're the second person to hear this from me."

"Woa, really?"

"Yea, the first one was of course my sister."

"Well, then... I am honored."

Elsa giggled hearing it.

"So you're really fine with my power?" she asked, conforming his opinion.

"Like I said, I have friends weirder than you. Basically, weird is part of my life now." he answers, assuring the queen. "Bottom line, I think you're great."

"Thank you." She says as she then chuckled a bit and said; "now I'm starting to wonder what kind of friends you have."

"Oh, you don't want to know." He said jokingly warned the young lady.

"I'm sure they're lovely."

"Don't let them hear that, they'll get smug."

Elsa giggled. "Well, I'll be sure to remember that." She said jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night went on. The two talked for hours. Not knowing when to stop. Every time their topic ends, a new one takes its place.

"You're not being serious?" asked the queen, being doubtful.

"No, I'm dead serious." ensure the young man

"Someone like you... scared of height?" she said whilst holding in her laughter.

"Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No, nothing, it's just that I saw you fight dangerous armed thugs and survived being drifted in the sea. Yet, your worse fear is height?"

"I-I just can't stand it."

Elsa chuckle some more.

"Well, good to see that you're entertained, your majesty." He said sarcastically as well as jokingly bow down to the young queen.

"Indeed, thank you. And please, call me Elsa."

"You don't like being called 'your majesty'?"

"It's not that, I just prefer someone calling me by my real name." She said, holding down her embarrassment.

The young man chuckled, and replied with; "Well, in that case, call me Seff."

"Seff?"

"All my friends called me by that name, and I think it's a lot shorter and practical, don't you think?" He said explaining.

"So, Seff, thank you again for having this conversation with me."

"You're welcome, your ma-I mean Elsa." Both of them smiled, before Seff continues; "it's getting late, don't you think? You need to sleep, you'll need the energy tomorrow."

"In that case, I should head back to my bunk."

She leaves him by the stern, but before she could get far, she turned and face him before saying;

"Good night, Seff."

Naturally the young man replies to her; "Good night, Elsa".

The young queen then proceed walking into her chamber.

It's going to need some getting used to calling the queen by her real name. That was his thought at the time. He shrugged it off, and yawned out of tiredness.

"I should go to sleep." he thought. With only a few hours of darkness before the earliest dawn, the man climbed up to his bunk. He looked up to the wooden structure of the ship. The tired help him to relax, but as the sound of the wave rocking the boat gently, he can't help to see that angelic face and that stunning white blonde hair every time he closes his eyes. He shook his head, reminding to the fact that they're there to rescue Elsa's sister and other civilians who were kidnapped, as well as retrieving the precious gemstone back.

"Focus Seff, you have a job to do."

With that in mind, he closes his eyes once again.

* * *

**So what do you think? If you like it, make sure to follow this story, if you don't, please tell me where I did wrong by reviewing it.**

**A few words about Hackwald, it was a random place in Austria that I chose to be the name of one of the port in the Southern Isles. I have some clue on how I will describe that secluded port town, but I'd like to hear your thoughts. Basically my idea was simple, since the name of the kingdom is 'Southern Isles' I assume it was in the south. Also, since I didn't know the geography of that world, I'm assuming Arendelle is located in the northern hemisphere. Which makes the Southern Isles, being somewhat similar to Greece, with its warm Mediterranean weather. (Of course, I've never been to the Mediterranean, so help are always welcomed)**

**That's it for this week. And once again, apologize for any mistake along the way. **

**Next chapter, new OC and an adventure in another land. Until the next chapter... Taraa~ **


	8. Chapter 7 - Hackwald

**Well, I made a mistake. Southern Isles wasn't in the Mediterranean after all. Oops. still no damage done. **

**Thank you for everyone who reads and reviewed this, it's been helpful. So, without further a due, I present to you, chapter 7...**

* * *

"Hey! Wait! LET ME GO!" Protests Anna as two men held her arm and threw into a room, before locking her inside.

" .GO!" she demands furiously as her hands banging on the locked door. It was no use, and what she did only irritates the guards even more.

The guards however, ignored her. As much as they want to shut her mouth, they wouldn't dare hurting her whilst she was in THAT room.

"You know, ruining my door won't make those men unlock the door." Came a voice behind Princess Anna.

She turned around, only to find an old man with white beard and hair sitting behind a table. The table was full with food, all kinds of food. Anything from roasted pig, fruits, salad, and variety of sea food, not to mention a bottle of red wine.

"Why don't you join me for dinner?" He offered in a polite tone.

Princess Anna cautiously let go of the door. Full of nervousness, she slowly walked into the table. The sound of woods being dragged against the wooden floorboard can be heard as Anna pulls her chair.

The old man can see the nervous sweat of the young princess, the same goes with the princess being able to see his red blood-colored eyes observing her.

It took her a while before she finally have the courage to say her first word of complaint.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" she taunt, using her status as her bargaining chip.

"Of course. Anna, was it? Princess of Arendelle." He said with no effect from Anna's words.

Anna gulped. "That didn't work" she thought.

She tries another tactic of scaring him, this time using her sister.

"My sister is going to-"

"I'd stop trying if I were you. Your method of scaring me isn't working now, and it won't work for another hundred years." He said with a menacing voice.

Anna stopped dead in her threat. She decided that it's not such a good idea to provoke the old man even more.

"I am sorry if those men hurt you in any way. Why don't we forget all this and eat. Fancy the pig? It's sublime..." he said offering Princess Anna the food.

Anna opens her mouth, about to say something, but then she closes it again as if she's hesitated. Eventually she steels herself and asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the bad guys?"

"Bad guys?" he retorted with a smirk on his face. "There's no bad guys here princess. There's only sides with interest."

She has no idea what that means.

The room was dark, with only a few candle in the dinner table lighting up the room. Creeks and noises can be heard as the room is tilting left and right. She is after all inside a ship.

Anna clears her throat and grabbed the knife and fork just next to her plate. The food was already prepared in front of her. The cautious girl started cutting her food and placing them in her mouth in a polite manner, without forgetting to be wary of the old man.

The old man, was eating his dinner, then he began to notice the princess's eating manner. With that, he commented.

"Oh, no, no, no. You don't have to be so formal here. I can tell, you must've been very hungry."

She is.

With a thought she looked at the old man. The old man was smiling, with his red crystal eyes staring back in an inviting manner. She then looked at her food.

It looks tempting.

She eventually puts her silverware away and dug in on the pig chop.

"There you go..." said the old man. "Why don't you try the wine while you're at it." he said as he poured one to her glass.

Without saying a word, the princess drank the wine. She finished it in one straight go.

"Try the scallop too." Offered the old man again, as he push the scallop-filled plate towards her.

Anna puts the scallop on hold as she still chewing pieces of the pork meat.

The old man smiled and stands up from his chair. Anna's eyes are still watching him, but her mind was focused on quenching her hunger.

The old man walked towards a hat rack. There was nothing on it, other than the notorious leather satchel hanging from it. He puts his hand inside, he later draws a certain purple gemstone from inside of the satchel. He held it high, and looked at it with sheer admiration.

"Do you know what this is?" He said, asking Anna, without even looking at her directly.

Anna quickly gulped down the piece of food in her mouth.

"A... gemstone?" she bluntly said, but still doubting her own judgment.

"That's right, a gemstone. But this is not an ordinary gemstone, you see." He explained walking towards Anna.

Calmly, he glanced the red-haired princess. "Have you ever heard of the legend, 'stone of _portam_' before?"

Anna simply shook her head slightly.

"Well, it was an old legend. I won't be surprised if you never heard any of It." he shrugged.

He began walking to his side of the table, but stop and glanced at Anna once again.

"It is said that the 'stone of _portam_' is an enchanted stone. Enchanted with an ancient spell. The legend said that the stone allow whoever its wielder it to open a gate to another world. Sometimes, a gate to heaven itself."

"And you expect me to believe that?" said Anna smug.

The old man paused for a sec and thought about acting towards the princess's show of pride. But he calmly holds it in, ignored her, and continues with his story.

"However, the legend didn't say everything." He smiled. "What the legend forgot to mention was the stone is not just enchanted. As powerful as the stone might be, it still needs power to feed from, an enormous amount of power."

Anna can't help to feel the amount of discomfort residing on her right now. She has a bad feeling about where this conversation is going.

So, with what's left of her bravery, she snuck a steak knife and hid it behind her back just as when the old man is still admiring the beauty of the stone.

The old man, oblivious to Anna's backup plan, continues his explanation.

"Conveniently." He said smirking. "This gemstone is also a soul gem."

Now, Anna can tell for certain this is not going her way. She may have to kill him, or at least wound him with the knife she has on her back. She was scared. In her mind, she wasn't sure if she can do this or not, even though her safety might be depended on it.

Anna worries grew even larger as the old man closes in on her.

"A sacrifice will have to be made, dear princess. It is, after all, a fair price to open the gate to-"

JAB!

Anna plunges the knife straight into his heart. The princess herself was unaware of this as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, only to find the old man stumbled backwards with the knife still in his chest and eyes opened wide. The old man didn't say a word.

Anna was still in shock, thus she didn't say a word, and neither does the old man. The room was quiet for a few seconds, that is until...

"He he... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The old man was... laughing?" she thought. Now, the situation is beyond creepy for her.

Soon after, the laughter died down. "There's no sense in killing you now, princess. After all, The price is more than just one soul."

With the princess stared with a frightened look, the old man grabbed the handle of the knife and simply pulls it out. Anna saw the knife, it was... clean, no blood, no anything. The same can be said to the man's chest, there was no blood, no wound at all.

This was certainly baffling to Anna, not to mention scary.

The old man dropped the knife onto the wooden floorboard, and proceed with walking towards the princess. The princess stepped back, further and further, before she stumbled and fell. The old man crouches, he puts his face directly in front of Anna's. With a psychotic smile, the old man said...

"13 souls are the equivalent price to open the gate to heaven." He paused, "Well, the gate to heaven, or hell..." he finishes with a menacing smile and a pair of bright red Irises looking back at the scared princess.

Anna can only stutter whilst asking, "W-what are you?"

"Now, your worst nightmare."

Anna can only pause in fear to the presence in front of her.

The old man stood up, and shout. "Men!"

As soon as he yelled out, two men came rushing into the room. Anna can see that these men were also equally frightened.

"Take her to the other ship and lock her up with the other... 'Sacrifices'."

"Y-yes sir." Responded both men, being obedient.

Only then, Anna truly knows the gravity of her situation.

* * *

Morning came, the sun shines bright upon a certain ship. On it was a group of people with one task at hand. That task is rescuing 13 people who were recently taken from Arendelle by a group they called "the men in cloak". Amongst the 13 victims, one of them is someone close to the queen, her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle.

This was the 5th morning of their journey. The group, which consist of a few royal guards, Kristoff, Svan, Olaf, Seff, and Queen Elsa herself, is closing in on their destination. Kristoff can't wait, he's not excited about visiting new land, he's just happy that he can finally leave that wooden floating nightmare of a structure.

The town port of Hackwald, it was a quiet little town located at the edge of the Southern Isles territory. It was only a small town, housing a little less than 400 people. The populace was mostly dominated with fisherman, whilst some started business in that town. There was nothing special about that town and not many outsider would bother visiting it. That is, with the exception of one special day.

As the ship reach the bay on which the short stretch of harbor, the group struggle to disembark due to the bay being crowded by other ships. Those ships weren't trade ship, they're just a normal transport ship. The crowd however, wasn't the only thing greeted them that morning. The sound of music was heard, followed by cheers that is so loud, it can be heard even from their own ship. Only then Seffiroth knew, something is not right.

It took them a while to find out what's going on, as the ship took nearly an hour to make port and letting them disembark. A man was waiting for them and greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome to Hackwald."

Due to personal safety of the queen, it was decided that Seffiroth will do all the talking. He also told the queen to not come as queen. She is now Elsa, a normal girl, accompanied by a handful of her royal guards dressed in civilian clothing. Kristoff and Sven is off the hook, although bringing a reindeer would be a strange idea, Seffiroth thought it could distract everyone from the hooded Elsa. Olaf in the other hand, well, he's staying in the ship as an out roar because of a talking snowman is the last thing they need.

"Thank you." Said Seffiroth politely. "Could you help me out, what's going on here?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"No, I don't."

"Today is the Bronx Festival. It was an annual celebration we have here in Hackwald. That's not all, the prince himself had come to attend this very special day."

"The prince?"

"Yes, one of them at least."

Hearing that, Seffiroth slaps his right palm onto his face.

"Something wrong?" said the local being worried.

"No, nothing. Just... thank you for pointing that out." He said whilst walking away from the man.

"How could I forgot about the bloody festival." he thoughts regrettably.

The young man sighed, and walked back to Elsa.

"Alright, stay close and follow me." He said.

The group is now depends on Seff to lead the way, since none of them ever been to Hackwald. Seff isn't a frequent visitor either, he's been to the town twice. Nevertheless, his memory of the street remains clear.

The street was crowded, Elsa has never seen this many people since her own coronation. Small triangular flags were hung on strings directly above the street. People laughing, chatting, having a good time, and none of them even realize she was there. The whole thing seems unreal to the queen.

Deep in her mind, she though, "so this is what it feels like to be normal."

Of course, what she actually meant was being an ordinary citizen. With power like hers, she knew her life can't never be normal. She's not complaining, Elsa even prefers it now ever since she learned to control it. But the feeling of not being a royal for a day, does have its charms.

Despite doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, the group did attract quite a bit of attention. Well, to be more accurate it was Sven, the reindeer. Sven didn't care, Sven just walked away. Kristoff in the other hand, tried his best to hide his face. He attempted to call Seffiroth.

"Seffiroth! Seff!" he lightly shout.

Seffiroth turned in response to Kristoff's calling me.

"We, well, me and Sven, aren't exactly blending in." He whispers.

"Don't worry about it, they'll think you're part of the festival." Seff replied without worries.

That answer didn't help Kristoff overcome his wariness at all.

Seffiroth was right though. The people wasn't being suspicious, they're merely excited to see new content contributing to this festival. Reindeer didn't make any sense, but then again, half of the costume in that festival didn't make sense. Not for long Kristoff and Sven found themselves being stalked by kids who just wanted to play with that reindeer.

After about 15 minutes of walking, the group arrived at a wide open ground. Presumably, it was the town center. Stalls and stores surrounds it, and a fountain right on the middle. It was of course, just as crowded as the rest of the town.

"Wait here." Seff instructed the group, then he left and blend in with the crowd, disappeared from anyone from the group.

"The fountain." He thought, "This was supposed to be the place."

He looked around before sitting down on an available bench. His eyes scanning the crowd of people.

"He's not here." He thought, and sighed.

* * *

5 minutes had passed. Seff had told Elsa, Kristoff, and everyone else to wait at a cafe nearby. He will wait at his designated location for his informant. He calls him Blen, as he previously wrote in his message. A good of friend of his and a valuable ally, just like the trade ship captain, Andrew. Seff had asked for his help in this matter. Well, not ask, more like offering a chance to get even as Blen had owed Seff before.

The young bought an apple for his wait. He began biting it whilst he wait for his friend. It wasn't long until a hooded figure sat next to the young man. The hooded man said...

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Seff glanced to his left. He recognized that voice and answered.

"You're late." With an unimpressed tone.

"Well,l I ran into some issue. As you can see I'm wearing a disguise."

"So, you weren't followed?"

He paused before continuing with, "Define followed."

Seff sighed. "Let's go, the others are waiting."

"Others?" he asked, and chuckled. "Well, well, looks like someone is tired of being a lone wolf."

"Shut up." He said as he stands up from the bench. "Follow me."

A short walk later, Seff arrived at the cafe and told the group to move out. Luckily, they were just about done anyway. The hooded man led them to an alleyway.

Elsa can't feel a bit suspicious about this hooded figure who seems to be acquaintance with Seff. She's not the only one, her guards also felt a sense of suspicion towards this stranger. Not so surprising, they are tasked with protecting the queen, being suspicious to strangers is their job.

The alleyway was damped. Rats can be seen running around the edge and eating on garbage. Elsa feels a bit uncomfortable standing in that alley. The hooded man however, casually sat on a barrel, without any sign of discomfort.

He reveal his face. Previously wearing the hood, a face of a young man was revealed. He's about Seff's age, with brown hair and a noticeable sideburns. Unlike Seff, his eyes were light green color. For some reason his face seems rather familiar.

"So, Seff, what brings you to Hackwald? I'm guessing it's not because of the festival... or the fish."

"No, we're not here for fun unfortunately."

"Still, good to see you again though mate. Still carry that bloody sword, I see." Blen said, referring to the sword Seff has on his waist.

Seff smiled, "never leave home without it."

"So..." Blen paused before continuing, "About your friends."

"Ahh, of course." He looked at the group as he began introducing them one by one to Blen.

"This is Kristoff and that's his reindeer, Sven."

"Hello." Kristoff greeted followed by a friendly groan from the reindeer.

"How do you do, man." Blen responded whilst offering a handshake.

Seff watched the two young man shook their hands, before moving on to Elsa.

"And, this is Elsa." He said as he introduced her. He wouldn't share her real name if it was someone else other than Blen, he trust him enough to let him know her real name. Besides, he never told her she was the snow queen, although he might figure it out on his own.

"Nice to meet you." Was Elsa's response.

"Pleasure is all mine." Retort Blen being polite. "Who's these fine gentlemen, then?" He follows, referring to the three royal guards dressed in civilian clothing.

"Ahh, I actually don't know their name." Said Seff. "Ahh..."

Elsa eventually told them to stand guard the entrance of the alleyway, after they were introduced, of course without mentioning their identity. The guards said nothing and only responded with a light nod before obeying her order.

The clueless Blen, still oblivious to the royal presence in front of him, turned back on Seffiroth. With a chuckle, he commented.

"Well, she's a pretty one." He refers to Elsa. "Funny how her name is exactly the same as the Queen of Arendelle."

Seff answered with a smile on his face. He looked at Elsa. Somehow Elsa understood his signal. She nodded, unconsciously saying, "You can tell him."

So, Seff did just that.

"She is actually her." He said whilst smiling.

"Who?" Blen obliviously retort. Seff was surprised. Of all people, he expected Blen to be one of them to realize, apparently he was wrong.

Seff chuckled. "She's the queen, donkey."

Blen eyes widened as he looked back at the recently revealed young queen. Elsa respond with just a...

"Hi." As she smiled fairly.

Blen glanced back at his mate, Seff. "You're joking?"

Seff responded by shaking his head. Awkwardly, Blen glanced back at Elsa and immediately bow down before raising up again.

"Well, since there was a queen involved, I supposed we need to find a better place than an alleyway to talk."

* * *

15 minutes walk led them to what Blen described as 'the perfect place for private conversation'. It was of course, unexpected to Seff, Elsa, and Kristoff. The guards, of course, stand by outside.

"A pub? Really?" Seff questioned his friend's judgment.

"Yep." Without saying another word, the hooded Blen walked in and he was followed by the group.

Inside was quiet. The pub was barely opened, there was only a few people inside. It was, technically, still morning, as it was slightly past 9 o'clock.

They sat by the bar table. A bartender walked in on them. Whilst wiping the glass he said.

"What can I get you?" he said politely.

Blen's response was to put down his hoodie and reveal his face to the bartender. The bartender was startled seeing his face.

"Sir!" he said as he trembled.

"Hey! Shhh..." said Blen, signaling the bartender to be quiet.

Elsa saw what happen, and she can't help to feel rather curious about it.

"I'm sorry, what can I get you?" re-asked the bartender.

"I'll take the usual."

"Wow, you still drink in the morning."

"Shut it, don't tell my brothers about this. They'll go mental if they know."

"Hey, I don't want anything to do with your brothers."

"Fair enough." Blen paused, before turning his attention to Elsa and Kristoff. "Do you need anything? Drink? Food?"

It can be expected that their answer went in a line with "No, thank you." As they refuse to drink whilst still morning. Of course, Elsa wasn't to keen on getting drunk at all.

"How about you, Seff?"

"I'm not drinking while on the job, mate. You know that."

"Ahh, right." He says as he took a sip of his wine. "So tell me, what is this about?"

"Uhm... maybe it's best if you're the one explaining, Elsa."

Elsa nodded, and began telling Blen the whole story.

A few minutes later, silence came.

"So, that's why you wanted me to find out about it." Blan said.

"Yeah." Said Seff, confirming Blen's guess.

"This is why, you need to help us." Adds Elsa.

"Well, I didn't know much." As Blen frowned.

Hearing that Kristoff, Elsa, and Seff almost lose in despair, until Blen continues...

"But he might..." Blein followed whilst pointing at the bartender.

The three instantly cheered silently inside. Blen proceed with calling the bartender. Before saying anything Blen gave him a coin. The bartender looks baffled, and responded.

"Ah, you don't have to. The drink is on the house. "

"This isn't for the drink." Blen whispered, followed by a blink on his left eye.

"What would you like to know?" the bartender asked.

At this point, he leaves it all to Seff. Seff told the bartender his pieces of the puzzle, and it was the bartender's job to complete it. It took a few minutes of talking until the bartender remembered something.

"Yesterday, just before dawn. Two men came in just before closing time. They insisted on having a drink despite my best effort to get rid of them as the store was about to close. Eventually, I gave up and let the store open just for them. They said they're willing to pay me handsomely for doing what I did. They talked for at least an hour before they got drunk. They mention something. Stone, kidnapping a princess, things I thought were non-sense. They payed me with a sack of coin, and this." He explained before handing them something.

It was a coin, different from any other coin. It's larger and carved with a very unique carving.

Blen holds the coin on his hand. "Interesting." He commented, as he looked at that golden coin with a small chain attached to it. "it seems it has a carving of some kind of bird-ish symbol."

"Wyvern." Interrupt Seff. "That's mine, one of the content of my satchel. That was a symbol of a wyvern." He adds.

"In that case, this confirmed the people you're after really is here in Hackwald." He said as he handed back Seff's coin.

"That's great, it means Anna is here, right?" commented Kristoff

"Do you know what ship they served on?" followed by Seff.

"Fortunately, I was able to collect the name of their ship. They anchored near the lighthouse, just on the edge of the bay entrance. They won't leave until tomorrow."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they were boxed in by other ships."

Hearing that, both Kristoff and Elsa smiled, Seff can't help but to feel happy too. In truth, he doubt his prediction earlier on, and hearing this news is a breath of fresh air for him. Blen chuckled, and setting up the mood.

"So, want a drink to celebrate?" he jokingly offered everyone. He received a smack at the back of the head from Seff."

Elsa and Kristoff, still overwhelm by the sense of joy, laughed to them.

* * *

A few minutes later.

"May I see that coin of yours?" asked Elsa to Seff.

"Yea, sure."

Elsa examined the signature coin. It was strange. Elsa feels a strong sense of deja vu, like she's seen this coin somewhere before. Everything about that coin felt familiar, but Elsa can't seems to her finger on it. She tried to remember, but it was no avail.

"Strange." She commented.

"What's strange?" retorted Seff with curious tone.

"Nothing." Denied Elsa.

In an attempt to shift the topic, she turned to Blen. "Blen, was it? Thank you for helping us."

"No worries, your majesty." He calmly said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do, exactly?"

"Hmm..." as he stops and think. "Well, I dedicate my life towards building the true greatness of the Southern Isles. I'm an idealist, although my siblings considered me as mad, a person with no ambition, and somewhere in the line of brave and stupid. Nevertheless, I am now a member with great importance that are indispensable to the kingdom of Southern Isles, especially to the royal family and the ministry of war within this fine empire." He said and ending his brief description.

Elsa, with a confused face, responded. "I'm sorry, I lost you."

Hearing that, Seff chuckled before interrupting.

"Elsa, meet Prince Blenheim of the Southern Isles, third eldest, and the notorious minister of war for the Southern Isles."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Well, everyone has their secret. Don't you agree, Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" smirked the young prince, whilst taking another sip of his drink.

I don't know about you, but it looks like this is going to be a very long day for all of them.

* * *

**Pheew~ it's finally finish. **

**I kind of wanted to go back to an action sequence, although writing conversation is kind of nice. **

**How's the supernatural touch I wrote at the beginning? I kind of took the inspiration from Pirates of the Caribbean, the first movie, which was one of the best movie ever. The scene kind of suited for that part. **

**So, review this chapter if you can. is it good? bad? needs improvement? tell them all on the review. If you like the story, press that favorite button now. I tried to update this every week, but I can't guarantee that it will update every week. **

**New OC : Prince Blenheim of the Southern Isles, Hans's brother and 'that guy that can't die'. They won't be the last OC I introduced in to this story. I could use a name for 'that guy that can't die' though, a villain's name. It'll be great if you could help me out.**

**That's it, Imma going to sleep now. See you in the next installment, Legion out... Taraa~**


	9. Chapter 8 - Festive Season

**Continuing from the last chapter...**

* * *

"WHAT?!" shout Elsa and Kristoff in unison.

"You heard right." Blen said calmly whilst sipping on his drink. "I guess the situation rather awkward now, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elsa turned to Seff.

Seff paused for a second, before finally answered. "Because I know what happened the last time you met with a prince from the Southern Isles. Besides, he also didn't know that I'd be bringing a queen with me."

"Yea, thanks a lot for that mate." Retort Blen sarcastically, as he took another sip.

"You're joking?" Kristoff interrupted and stands up from his seat. "You expect me to trust him after what his brother did?"

"Yes." Seff answered firmly. "As much it pains you, please get along." Pleaded Seff.

Hearing that, Kristoff cools down and sat back down. Blen turned to Kristoff, hoping that he can change his perspective towards him.

"I'm aware that you didn't trust me or any of my brother. But, I'm here not as a prince. As you can clearly see, I'm in disguise. I am here as Blenheim, his best friend."

"Acquaintance." Adds Seff.

"Colleague?" Negotiate Blen.

"Co-worker." Stated Seff again, ending the discussion.

"Whatever. The point is, any friend of his is a friend of mine." He said as he tried to assure Kristoff.

Kristoff in the other hand, still didn't trust him. So does Elsa, but at least she's willing to trust him as Seff's friend.

"Anyway, I'm about to be prince again in half an hour. The mayor insisted on having me to open up the festival."

"Wait, you're leaving?" asked Seff confused.

"Yea, mate."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"I will, just not right now. It's not like you need any help anyway." Blen said as he looked at an unimpressed young men. "It'll be better to attack them at night. Most of them would probably be drunk anyway."

Seff saw his point, and decided that it's a best to rescue the princess and acquire the stone at the cover of night. Now, our protagonist was faced with a length of time which he has no plans to fill in with, although he has a few ideas.

"I suppose I could scout the ship. But after that, it'll be a while before it gets dark."

"Well then..." said Blen. "I guess it's a good thing that there's a festival in town." As he smirked and left the bar, leaving the three rescuer alone.

As the group was led by the bartender, Kristoff and Elsa soon learned that the pub belongs to the prince and he's been using it as place to gather information from drunken sailor, mostly involving pirates. Elsa thinks it was a bit of a cheat, robbing people of their information whilst they're still lost in their unconscious mind, although she must admit that there's a bit of genius in that idea.

They walked for quite a while, across the crowded, busy, festive atmosphere of the town. Eventually they found themselves in a less crowded area, almost no one in fact. A single dirt road lies before them, it leads to the lighthouse. The bartender gave the final piece of direction to Seff, which was "follow the dirt track to the light house."

The message seems clear enough. Sensing that he's no longer needed, the bartender leaves the group and went back to his pub.

"Alright then, let's go." He said as he went ahead.

A short walk along the path later, Seff, Kristoff, and Anna found themselves on the foot of the lighthouse. It was no different from the Arendelle's have in its harbor. The light house stands tall, giving Kristoff an idea.

"Let's climb it, I'm pretty sure we can see the whole bay from up there."

Hearing that, Seff immediate response was. "No thanks, I'll stay here."

Kristoff was confused. Won't going to somewhere high is a good idea if you're looking for something. He was about to retort to that when Elsa suddenly barged in.

"It's ok, you can go up. I'll just stay here with him. Do you have your telescope though, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You can signal us if you find anything, we'll look from down here." Elsa said with a smile on her face.

"If you say so." Kristoff said complying. He then go in along whilst holding a naval telescope the bartender provided earlier.

It wasn't just one telescope, it was two. The other naval telescope is in Seff's hand. He's using it, scanning a series of ship parked just outside the bay, but there's so much he can do without the advantage of height on his side.

Elsa walked over towards our protagonist, sitting between some rocks overlooking the bay. She said,

"Hi." In a calm tone.

"Oh, hey." He said, glancing to the young lady. He smirked, before saying, "thanks for not revealing my not so big secret."

Elsa knew exactly what he meant. She simply went along with it.

"You're welcome." As she smiled. "Can I help with anything?"

"Not really. Although..." Seff paused before passing the folded telescope to Elsa. "Want to have a go?"

Elsa wouldn't decline that.

"What are we looking at?"

"Obviously two ships, but it has to be more than that." He said. He grabbed his chin, signaling that he was thinking.

"It's the festival today. Most of the crew and passenger on board any of these ships must be out in town right now. They have hostages, which mean they need more than a few people to stay behind and guard them." He stopped before glancing to Elsa. "Look for a ship with an unusual number of people I guess. That'll be a good place to start."

"Got it." Elsa nodded, scanning the ships for Seff's classification.

A few minutes later.

"Is that it?" she said as she handed over the telescope to Seff. The young man aimed it at the direction Elsa's finger is pointing.

A ship, moderate size. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a quite a few people seen on board. It itself wasn't strange consider they're just crew, but given that those crew are doing absolutely nothing except walking around with their weapon on them does raise suspicion for Seffiroth.

"Could be." He said, half certain. "Good job, your grace." He complimented.

Elsa blushed as she then tried to split some of the credits given to her. "Your description makes it easier. And please, call me Elsa."

"Ah, sorry, I forgot." Now it's Seff's turn to hide his embarrassment.

There was a brief silence between the two, before Elsa said...

"I'm going to get Kristoff."

"Yea, you do that." Said Seff, agreeing to her proposal.

The queen then ran to the light house. Elsa looked up, whilst her hand covering her eyes and blocking it from the blinding sunlight.

"Kristoff!" she yelled up.

Kristoff escape his tunnel vision on the telescope and looked down to the ground. He was just on the balcony, still searching for the ship where his supposed lover being held captive. As he looked down, Elsa made a clear hand sign, telling the blond-ish young man to get down. So he did.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"We found something." Elsa replied, before going back to Seffiroth still 'camping' on the rocks.

The young queen left Kristoff standing there, wondering, "How did he find it before I do?" he asked himself. I guess it doesn't make sense for Kristoff, as spotting from higher ground seems to have much more pros than from the ground. Apparently, he was mistaken.

He shrugged it off, then followed Elsa to Seff.

"That ship there. You see it?" Seff said as he directs Kristoff to the ship in question.

"Yep, I see it." Kristoff said. "I didn't see her though, or anyone that look like a hostage."

"They must've hid them below deck." He said, conveying his opinion.

Seff's opinion was received well by Kristoff and Elsa. However, both of them can't still their grips on why Seff is still scanning the bay.

"What are you doing?" asked Kristoff being curious.

"I'm looking." Seff answered briefly.

"Looking for what?" Adds Elsa.

"The second ship."

For a moment there, the two, Kristoff and Elsa, forgot that they're looking for two ships instead of one. A bit silly really, but Seff shrugged it off. "They could just be too excited to find what could possibly be the ship that held Anna and the captives." He thought.

Seff's eyes scan the line anchored ships close to the ship they previously suspected. However, his effort proofs fruitless.

"Damn." He cursed his luck. "I can't find the other ship."

"It doesn't matter. We could just go in there and rescue Anna and the other." Said Kristoff in spirit.

"Now? Without knowing which is one is the other ship? That'll be stupid." Added Seff.

"Why not? We have the element of surprise, not to mention Elsa's power."

Seff looked at Kristoff. Kristoff froze, as Seff gazed him with such serious look on his eyes.

"The fact that these people attack Arendelle alone should make it abundantly clear to you. These people are aware of Elsa's power, and they weren't the least afraid of her. Going in now would be stupid and wreckless. We'll wait."

"For how long?!" asked Kristoff, slightly expressing his discontent.

"I know you're worried, but we have to be smart about this. We'll wait until the most opportune moment present itself."

"Which that prince suggest? At night?" Kristoff said, being doubtful.

"Yes." Seff said in a firm tone.

Elsa grabbed Kristoff shoulder. Kristoff looked, only to find the queen looking back at him. Elsa didn't say a word, however, Kristoff knew from the way she looks back at him with such concerned, she asked him to calm down.

So, Kristoff calmed down.

"Alright then, fine. What are going to do now?" he asked after he took a long breathe.

Seff sighed. Not knowing what to do, he answered.

"I honestly have no idea." He paused as he is thinking, before continuing with, "maybe you two should go back to the ship and prepare everyone. I'll stay here to scout some more, maybe even think of a plan. After I'm done, I'll return and tell you all about it."

Kristoff agreed to this temporary plan.

"So, I guess I'll go back to our ship now then."

"You do that." Was Seff's response.

Kristoff then asked Elsa whether she wanted to come with to the ship. She however decline that offer. She feels the need to contribute more and helping Seff with whatever it is he's doing seems like good way to contribute at the time. Seffiroth however, still prefer to be alone, especially during a job, although he doesn't mind the company. So, this time, he makes an exception.

When Kristoff left and head back to the ship, our protagonist was left alone with a young queen as a company. He didn't see it, but he's an extremely lucky guy. Not many people have the opportunity to simply spend some time alone with a queen, moreover a beautiful young queen such as Elsa. He didn't see it, or rather, he didn't care. He tried not to think of such thought as it is a distracting factor, although he spent a hard time ignoring the fact, which ultimately led to him not saying a word.

Elsa in the other hand, felt a feeling that can only be described with one word, awkward. This was obviously not her first time being alone with him. But the fact that he doesn't say anything and stay dead fixed tunnel visioning into his telescope doesn't help Elsa to simply ignore the feeling. To her, Seff seems committed enough to what he's doing. So, Elsa tried to do the same using the same telescope Kristoff previously used, spotting things around the target ship that is worth noticing. Unfortunately, her ability to simply ignore this aching feeling is not as great as Seff's.

Elsa needs to get out of this situation, and starting off a conversation seems like a good idea. It's not like it's a hard thing, starting off a conversation. As open as he is to her these past few days, she still feels that the man is still holding something back. Something is also bugging her since they left the sailor's pub back in Hackwald. The coin she saw, not a coin, more like a round piece of metal resembling a coin with a carving.

She tried to remember ever since then. She's certain that she had seen that object somewhere before.

"Where? Where? Where?" she thought hard. "Where have I seen the coin before?"

Her minds however only let out the memory as bits and pieces. It was vague, vague as a dream, and she only remembered a few things in particular.

It was night, she was certain of it. She closes her eyes, in order to remember clearer. There was a man there, with a round hat and a robe. His face, she can't remember his face. The moonlight was shining that night, and it somehow his face. Elsa couldn't figure out who he was, or how she met him. All of this could be a dream for all she knows. Then again, if it was a dream, it must've been some dream.

Before she knew it, she was lost in her thought. Without warning, her focus was shattered by Seff suddenly announcing,

"Whoa, we may have something here."

Elsa, taken by surprise, can only responded with, "Eh...?" as she was brought back to reality.

Quickly, she deployed her naval telescope and points it towards the ship. She observe through the tube-like device. It looks like someone is getting on board the ship via a longboat. It was expected, since the ship was anchored nowhere near any pier. Two men, both with sword strapped to their belt. One of the man stopped, only to help someone else who's getting on board the ship. He was an old man, white hair and beard, wearing a cloak.

The two have their telescope out and pointed towards the mysterious old man. The old man, then proceed saying something to some of the men. The men replied with a salute, before breaking off.

"It seems like he's important." Commented Elsa.

"Indeed." Retort Seff with curiosity. "Let's see where this goes."

The old man gave some more order to another two men. The other two armed men did the same as the previous one, salute and went somewhere else, presumably doing whatever it is they were told to do. The old man than walked around, circling the deck of the ship. For a few minutes the man had walked, before finally stopping. He then proceed with stretching his arm and leg, twisting his neck, as if his bone was all sore.

"What is he doing?" Said Elsa, wondering about his behavior.

The man then looked around, before he finally stop, fixing on one direction. Elsa focuses to him. Right now, the man is facing away from him. But, it's as if something is bugging him from his back, the man slowly turned his head looked up and-

BUAK!

Elsa was suddenly tackled whilst she was trying to focus on the man. She dropped her telescope and now she laid down on the ground with her attacker on top of her. She opened her eyes, and was surprised by what she saw.

"Seff?" she wonders.

To her surprise, Seffiroth had tackled her into the ground, and inappropriately have her backed against the ground with him staring back down at her. She was speechless, only stutter came out her mouth. She couldn't see it, but her face was bright red due to her embarrassment. Elsa was confused, she doesn't whether to be scared or embarrassed of this shameful position. They were lucky that no one else was around to see them like that, and in that position.

"Wha-wha-what d-do you think you're doing, Mr. Seffiroth?!" she questioned him with stutter, trying to hide her feeling of embarrassment.

"Uhm..." Was his only response. He gulped, and proceed with getting off her for a start before lying flat, facing up, right next to her. He then took a breather, and said...

"That was close." Whilst gasping for air.

"What?!" asked Elsa confused.

"He's about to spot us, that man. Don't know how, but I got a feeling he knew we were here. Sorry, I had to do that." He explained and apologized.

Elsa was dumbfounded after hearing Seff's explanation. She blushed even more when Seff proceed further with asking...

"What else do you think I'm about to do?" he said with a plain tone.

Elsa didn't answer that question. She simply stood back up and try her best to hide her red face. On top of all, she felt ashamed to ever think of such dirty thought about him. A queen on top of all.

"Le-let's just go." She said in a slighly low voice.

"Yea, I think we overstayed our welcome here." Said Seff agreeing to her idea.

The two walked back through the path they previously used. A dirt path which ran along the coast back into Hackwald. Along the way, nothing happened. Seff's grateful for the fact that that man, whoever he is, didn't know they were there eyeing on them, or at least if he knew, he didn't bother sending a group of thugs to deal with him and Elsa. On the other hand, Elsa has continuously ignoring him the whole way.

She walked a few feet in front of the young man. She didn't say anything, not a word about earlier 'incident'. Not like it bother the young man anyway, but it does make the young man wonders.

In truth, Elsa was really trying to forget about what happened. She doesn't talk to him because that would certainly reminds her of the embarrassing incident earlier, that's what she thought at least.

Pretty soon, the two re-enter the busy and crowded street of Hackwald. The festival had started, and Prince Blenheim is currently having a feast and celebration along with the town and many other important officials. He won't be around for a while.

Music and dances made the atmosphere in this little town. Everyone around the two, people are dancing and having a good time. After a few minutes of hearing that festive music, Elsa lighten up a bit, allowing Seff to catch up, although she still isn't too fond to have any sort of conversation with Seff.

But Seff didn't know that, did he?

"You alright? You're just quiet ever since we left the lighthouse."

"I'm fine." She responded as she did her best to avoid any eye contact with the young man.

"You sure?" asked the Seff again.

"Yes, I am." As she walked pass Seff.

Seff catches up again, walked besides her. Elsa's head faced leftward, facing away from Seff.

"No you're not, you're angry about something."

"No, I'm not." Insisted Elsa, "I'm just..."

"Angry." Seff interrupted Elsa as she is still thinking of the correct word to best describe what she feels.

"You know what? I can't have you feeling like this before tonight. It's dangerous, so to say." Seff further commented. "Let's go." As he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, aren't we going to return to the ship?" she says as she slightly blushed.

"Nop, I figured, since we got some time to kill, though we might go exploring a bit." He said with a smile.

Elsa inclined to take the offer. But having to see his smile, she can't possibly refuse it. So, she lets the young man take her away through the busy crowd.

Of course, as inclined as she was, she still wanted to look a bit into this festival. She just feels rather guilty checking it out without her sister, Anna, or rather with her sister still endangered. Unfortunately for her, Seff won't be having any of it.

Looking at it from Seff's point of view, he knew he need to have everyone in top condition by the time of the planned rescue operation. Although he is mostly a lone wolf and prefer to operate alone, he knew how the condition of his team can affect the outcome of an operation. Experience will teach you that, as it teaches him once.

Anyway, he notice Elsa's state of emotion and figured he had to do something about it. Given that he's confronted with a queen with a lack of experience outside of Arendelle, at all, it's only logical for him to think that the best way to recover her good mood is to check out the festival with her. Of course, it was only lucky that there was a festival in town that day.

Despite having a pretty good idea, he still wasn't sure about it. Taking Elsa to check out a festival with him. Well, he did many things in his journey but taking a young girl, a queen in fact, with him is new experience to him. He wasn't sure about how he feels about this. He feels nervous, in a way, although it wasn't quite the word he's looking for. He doesn't care, the only thing on his mind was that he do this for the sake of what about to happen tonight.

So, he took a deep breathe, and try his best to hide his nervousness as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

One thing remain clear to Seff was that he still needs to be aware of his surroundings. Those people, the men in cloak, must also be in town. For all he knew, they might recognize his face. He's not worried about Elsa though, she had her hood on ever since the two re-enter the town. Looking for them is going to be a hard one for him. So, he thought, if he can't look for them, they're just going to have to lay low.

But, that is also going to be difficult as he about to find out.

Seff led Elsa to more crowded part of town. As you may know earlier, the town is not that big in size. This makes places tend to be crowded by the overwhelming visitor from out of town coming there for the festival. Of course, half of them was there thanks to the good Prince Blenheim effort in promoting the event. Anyway, pretty soon they found themselves back in the center of town. A stage was set up, and a band was playing on it. People are dancing to the rhythmic music.

To Elsa, the music was different. Fast rhythm played with various instrument. It was very different from the music she had on your typically royal events. In short, it made her feel excited and wanted to mover her legs and dance to it.

Despite having all that excitement, Elsa held back a bit. She tried not to dance, but she can't help tapping her feet to the catchy rhythm of the music.

Seff saw this and thought that she should participate in the folks dance.

"Why don't you just dance?" he asked

"Oh, no. I don't dance, Seff."

"I see." He said, whilst nodding, suspiciously.

As the people dancing in a circular formation, the crowd keeps getting more and more dancer from the people watching from the sidelines. There's basically no rule, no particular manner to this dance. People who wanted to dance are welcomed to join in.

Knowing that, Seff waited. Sometime later, he spots his moment as some random town folks went around to their side. Surprising to Elsa, Seff yelled.

"Hey! I got another one for you!" and proceed with pushing Elsa into a group of 4 people, who is more than willing to keep Elsa in the dance.

Elsa taken by surprise can only said, "What are you-"before she was cut off by Seff's smirk and raised right hand, effectively saying "have a good time" in a sarcastic manner.

Elsa smirked back, sending a nonverbal message of "I'm going to get you after this."

Seeing Elsa's reaction as she has no choice but to dance amongst the crowd surprising brought humor to Seff, who is watching in the sidelines. He shows it by having a light chuckle on his own.

A few minutes passed, and the music is only getting louder and faster. Elsa, now starting to get the hang of things, eventually ended up to Seff's side of the audience.

"Come on!" She yelled out, asking Seff to join in.

Seff's response was a chuckle at first, then he said, "No, I don't dance, and won't, ever."

"It's not fair for me, don't you think?" Elsa yelled yet again.

"Still not going to make me dance I'm afraid."

Before anything else, Elsa grabbed Seff's hand and pulled him in.

"What the..." Seff said as he was caught by surprise.

Seff didn't have a choice now. He had to dance, as it is customary in Hackwald that if you're in the dance formation, you're not allowed to not dance. So, the young man tapped his feet, faster and faster, following the fast nature of the music.

"I thought you said you can't dance?" asked Elsa.

"I said I don't dance. I didn't say I can't dance. So what's your excuse?" Seff asked back, whilst still moving to the rhythm.

"Don't know" she said, "I guess I never find a good reason to dance, I guess."

The crowd dance, and dance. As the music getting faster and faster, it stops in such spectacular way. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands, including the two.

Both Elsa and Seff gasped for air. That was nevertheless tiring. The two however need to keep in mind that they're going to need some of that energy for tonight's plan.

The two looked at each other, then came the notorious awkward moment that seems haunting them ever since they met. They immediately face away from one another.

"That was... fun." Elsa said.

"Yea, surprisingly." Seff retorts. "Shall we get back to the ship now?"

"Yes, I think we should." She said as she offer Seff her hand.

The two then left the town square before the band manage to play another music.

Time flies quite fast when you're having fun. Before they knew it, the sky was already in light orange color. The sun will set in a few hours. Kristoff, Olaf, and the other must've been worried sick by now. However, the two found a way to redempt their late return. Well, at least Elsa did.

The two went inside a store, located not far from where their ship was harbored. Elsa sought to buy them a little souvenir, and honestly, Seff just went with it.

"So you're going to buy Olaf this teddy bear?" Seff asked as he holds the object in his hands.

"Yes. Now, what should I get for Kristoff?" she asked herself as she browse the shelf.

"You know, you could just give Kristoff the teddy bear and not give Olaf anything. That snowman will probably forgive you anyway, since you know, you made him."

"No, I have to be fair, even to Olaf."

Seff smiled hearing that reply.

Pretty soon, three items were chosen. Seff asked, "One for Olaf, one for Kristoff, Who are you going to give that one too?"

"Anna, after tonight."

She hasn't forgot after all.

"Don't worry. We'll get her, her and everyone."

"How about your stone." Apparently she still remember about that stone.

"I'll put that to my second priority." He said with a smile.

Their conversation was put to a stop when the shop owner came in.

"Right, what can I help you?"

"Ah, these please. How much would that be?"

Then Seff interrupts. "Just so you know, I don't have any money with me. All my money are in my satchel and you know where my satchel is. I'll pay you after I get it back."

"No, don't worry. I brought just enough."

The shop owner stops and looked at the two, glancing back and forth between the two young people. He then said...

"You know what? It's on the house."

"Wait, what?!" Seff retorts in surprised manner.

"You heard me. I figured since it's the festival and all, and you nice couple must've-"

"Couple?! I mean, we're not..." answered the both of them in unison, before stopping and realizing that they had said that almost exactly at the same time. The awkward sets in again, as the two really didn't know what to say in this kind of situation.

That is until Elsa continues...

"Thank you, but, I prefer paying for these if you don't mind." Elsa said with a smile

They ended paying for the toys, and proceed with walking out of the store.

Outside still not provide refuge from the awkward back inside the store.

"Well, that was..." Seff said.

"...awkward." finishes Elsa.

The two looked at each other.

"Do we really look like a couple?" Seff asked.

"Apparently so..." Elsa answered, whilst slightly blushing.

Seff sought to break the ice, as he shook his head.

"Anyway, we should really go back to the ship now. I hope that fixes your mood."

Elsa smiled. "I think it did more than improve my mood."

As they walked to the ship, they continued on with their conversation.

"So, how do you like the festival?"

"It's wonderful." Then her face sadden. "I just wish Anna was here to see this."

"That's what we're going to do, don't worry, I'll assure you, we'll get her back. In fact, I have a plan in mind."

"Really?" Elsa asked for confirmation.

"Well, from that quick look, I manage to come up with something. I'll tell you all about it on the ship along with Kristoff and the other."

"Sounds good." She paused," How about I race you to the ship."

"No, I don't think so. I'm tired from all that dancing and you need to-"

"You don't have a choice." She said as she dashes.

"Oh, come on... Elsa!" was his response before catching up to her.

As the two returns to the ship, they were, unsurprisingly, scolded by Kristoff. The gifts helped, for a while. As sun sets, the team assembled in preparation to rescue the 13 hostages including Princess Anna. They were soon joined by Blen who snuck out of the scheduled event in order to help. He brought along a few of his body guard, which being a war minister meant that his guard was chosen from the Southern Isles elites. They're going to be real handy soon.

The team is ready, and as the festival enters its night phase, the rescue operation went under way.

Hopefully there weren't any nasty surprises waiting for them. ; )

* * *

**Of course there will be a nasty surprise, how else am I going to make the story interesting?**

**I'm having fun writing this chapter, maybe more than any other chapter so far. As you may probably I guess, the next one will be action packed, again. I'm definitely going to have fun with that.**

**If you enjoy and intrigued to my story, check that fave box. If you're troubled by it, or think it needs improving, review it. Seriously though, nothing keeps me going like a review.**

**Also if you enjoy my story, check out VaLkErIe1234's version of my story, titled "True love above all".**

**That's it. Thank you for following the story if you did. I have a crazy idea about the ending of this, one which put the words 'world transcending adventure' into the story. Anyway, you've been awesome.**

**Legion signing out, see you in the next installment... and Taraa...~**


	10. Chapter 9 - Equivalent Exchange - Part 1

**A quick Author's note from me. Bloody hell this chapter is long, I had to split into 2 again.**

**Sorry for being late uploading this one. As you can see this is a 5000 words (5501 words long to be exact) long chapter and it's not even finish. I tried to complete the rest of it today, since I have some free time. So expect it today, if not the next day, or the day after tomorrow.**

**Another thing I'd like to point out. I've hidden clues here, I tried to make it less obvious and doesn't make any sense at all, that is until you read the later chapter of this story, or any of my story really. (If I'm planning to start another project).**

**Well then, without further a due, Chapter 9 - Equivalent Exchange...**

* * *

The cold night breeze blew as a group of rowboats navigating itself amongst the labyrinth of anchored ships. The night was perfect, it was quiet and dark with the occasional sound of the night breeze blowing on the folded sails of the bigger ships.

There's one big source of light however, it originates from the town, Hackwald. A massive bonfire was lit in celebration of the festival. Music can also be heard vaguely from the town. These masked the rescue operation that are currently being staged.

Our protagonist, Seffiroth, is leading this operation. He's in the leading rowboat, trying to lead the rest of the group. It was no easy task. It's hard enough to remember which ship it was, but having to navigate in the dark on a freezing temperature require a great deal of discipline.

"Hey." Whisper the young prince, Blenheim, sitting close to him on the same boat. "Are you sure you know where it is?"

Seff sighed. "For the third time, just be quiet. It's to the left."

"Yes sir." Answered the well-armed men rowing the boat.

These men were supposedly Blen's personal guard. Well-armed, with chest armor and best quality swords tied to their belt. A handful of them participated in this operation, all thanks to the direct order of the war minister himself.

The rescue group consist of four rowboats. Seff and Blen, obviously take the lead boat. And for security reason, Kristoff, Elsa, and unbelievably, Olaf, were sitting on the middle of the formation of rowboat. It was rather strange to bring along Olaf for this one, but who knows, he may prove useful in the future.

Anyway, the group stop a few minutes later. They've spotted the ship they're looking for.

"Are you sure that's the one?" asked Blen again, doubting Seff's ability to remember the target ship.

"Yes, it is." He answered with a whisper.

"Right, now what?" Blen asked again for further instruction.

"Now, we wait."

Blen faced around and instructed his men to kill all form of light, practically making them invisible in the midst of darkness.

Blen then proceed with facing to his friend again and whispered...

"How long will this take again?"

Our young protagonist sighed in annoyance.

"Will you stop asking already? I thought I told you about the plan already."

"Sorry, it's been a while since I do something exciting like this."

"You think this is exciting?"

"Well, yea. I mean, it gets the blood pumping, you know what I mean..."

"As if." He paused for a few seconds before saying... "Yea, I guess it's kind of thrilling." As he smiled.

Seff looked forward again, focusing on the job presented to him. As he did, his sharp vision had spotted something amongst the darkness.

"Shh..." he hushes, whilst putting his index finger.

A single light was visible. As it gets closer, the group can see that it was a lantern from one longboat. The boat stopped at the target ship, there were two men on board, both yelling to the top of the ship. Not long, a rope ladder fell down and one of the men climbed up. The man threw what it seems to be two large sacks before climbing down on the rope ladder back onto the longboat. The man climbed down onto the boat and leave.

Seff saw his chance and instructed the group to move ahead with the plan by doing a hand signal. Five out of the six rowboats than proceed with rowing ahead. At that moment, Elsa's boat passes Seff's.

"Go, your sister should be in there." Seff said.

"Thank you, Seff. Good luck." Elsa said in return.

"He doesn't need luck." Said Blen jokingly.

As the five ship row ahead and parked just under the backside of the ship. A rope with hook attached at the end of it was brought out. The men in armor proceed with throwing it onto the deck, and placed it secured as the hook attaches itself to the railing.

"Let's go." Instructed Seff, telling the men rowing the boat to follow the two presumably hostile characters leaving the ship. Visibility was close to none. Seff, Blen, and the men rowing the boat has only their target's lantern to guide them.

They stalked them for a few minutes, until they finally had to stop. They followed the two men to a ship. The ship was dark, not a single light were lit from the ship, which makes it more and more creepy. The only thing visible is a single light coming from what it looks like the captain's quarter.

The men remained quiet as they secretly observe the two men in cloak climbing onto the ship.

"Looks like this is the ship." Seff said mostly certain.

Blen instructed his men to close in on the ship. With silence and relative ease, the men were able to position themselves under the stern of the ship. A rope with a hook was prepared. The previously rowing men threw it onto the ship.

"Well, the only thing left is too climb." Seff said.

"Just like old times, eh?" joked Blen.

"And just like old times... you've been drinking, haven't you?" Seff retorts immediately.

"What? No, no. I don't drink, not for tonight."

"Don't even try to deny it. I can smell booze everytime you speak."

"..." Blen paused, before... "Okay, I might drink a little but I'm not drunk."

"Yea?" Seff doubts his word. He grabbed onto the rope which was hooked on to part of the ship. The rop was steady. Seff made sure by pulling it repeatedly, before handing it over to Blen.

"In that case, climb." He said challenging the turd of a prince.

"You want me to climb?" Blen asked.

"Yes." Seff answered, nodding his head.

"..." Blen paused yet again. "Second thought, I might be a bit woozy."

"I thought so." Seff sighed. "Alright then, go back to Elsa."

"Wait, you're going alone?"

"Yes, the queen needs your protection more than me. Besides, I'd be better off alone when I'm sneaking around like this."

Blen nodded, before saying." Good luck, friend." Before slowly rowed away on his boat, leaving Seff dangling on the rope. With that, Seff sighed.

"Now, the hard part." He whispered to himself.

He climbed the rope, as he constantly reminds himself not to look down. It might not look that high from the water, it was pretty high for someone with a fear of height. Although, such concern wasn't necessary since what below him is water and you can't simply die from falling to a pool of water.

Nevertheless, he made it to one of the balcony located on the stern. He proceed with looking through the obscure glass. He can hardly see a thing, just a glow from one candle lighting up the room. Despite the vague idea of what's on the other side of the glass, he's pretty certain that no one is inside. With that, he made his way inside.

The room was not well lit at all, only one candle lighting up a corner of the room. Luckily for Seff, the quarter was fairly small, everything you expect when you're inside a ship. It was small and crowded. Seff can barely place his foot without stepping on to something. The barrels and crates made the quarter smaller than it already is. Upon advancing, placing his foot in front of the other, he stepped on shards of broken glass and various other objects littered on the floor. This doesn't sit too well with Seff since his purpose was to sneak inside.

He tried making the noise as low as he possibly can, slowly and carefully as he walked and maneuver the quarter. The night wind creates a series of high waves which does not help at all, as it constantly rocked the ship. He made use of what light he has, but as far as lighting goes he will have to make do with only a candle lighting one corner of the room and whatever moonlight lighting up the room. He wanted to move the candle to a better spot, but thinking that it might notify someone as he moved the source of light, he abandoned that idea.

It doesn't take long however, before his eyes adapt to the lack of lighting. He can almost see the entire room, vaguely. It's good news for him, and bad news as soon he found out how messy the room really is.

He sighed. "This is going to take a while." He thought on his head.

Who can blame him? It's hard enough searching for his satchel, not to mention the stone in the midst of darkness but doing it with stealth will require some time. Seff cursed his luck and sighed some more.

Fortunately for him, his luck is about to improve, greatly.

As he raised his head from his sighed, he spotted something.

"Wait, could it be?" he looked in disbelief.

Standing on the left side of the room was a hat rack. On it hangs a familiar brown leather satchel. He cannot believe his luck. To think that he would find it so quickly is surprising to Seff himself. With care, minding the object around him, he made his way to the satchel. He unhooked it and brought to the nearest light, which was the candle. He sought to look at the content of the satchel. After a few seconds of checking, he confirmed that it was in fact his satchel with all his belongings still in it, all but the notorious stone. He still need to look for the stone, and he sense no point in searching for it in that room. He needs to move outside and search elsewhere on this ship.

Seff made his way to the door. He opened it, slowly, and peeked out with one of his eyes. No one on his sight. After making sure that it was clear, he opened the door wider. The door had led him to the upper deck, just between the two short stairs leading up to the area where they steer the ship.

"Strange." He thought. "No one here."

He can't shake the feeling that something was up. He put his right hand on the handle of his swords, getting ready to pull it out should the situation arises. His eyes scan the surrounding as he walked further to the center of the deck. As he does...

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" came a voice behind him.

Seff turned around. A man sitting on the wooden rail, just in front of the wheel, staring down at him. He had his hood on, his face was obscure by the moonlight. Seff only stood there with his hand on his sword, still on its sheath. Not long before the man let down the hood and reveal himself. He's an old man, white hair and beard, maybe around mid-40, with one noticeable feature, red being the color of his retinas.

With a smirk, that old man said...

"Hello. I've been waiting for you."

* * *

The gentle sound of breeze was soon disturbed by the voice of struggle, as a man was being choked by another. It was one of Prince Blen's guards, neutralizing a member of the men in cloak guarding the upper deck. Another men went over to the deck and pulls out his sword. The two men look at their surroundings, before signaling the others to jump into the deck.

Olaf goes first, followed by Kristoff and a few guards, before finally some guards help Elsa up.

"Careful, your majesty." They said.

These group of elite guards were led by a single captain. He ordered some of the men to check below deck. They were followed by the Olaf and Elsa, whilst Kristoff waited on the deck along with a few men.

"Your majesty, wait" a guard whispers to her.

She did what he said. The guard communicate to another guard next to him, this time no whispers, only hand sign. First it was an index finger in front of the mouth, then he points. There were a few hanging bunks below deck, most of them had men sleeping on them. The guards meant to silence them, quietly.

"You don't want to see this, ma'am." The young guard whispers again. This time, with a serious look on his eyes.

Elsa didn't get it at first, until the young guard pulls out a knife. She watched them creep on the sleeping men. She couldn't bear to watch it, so she turned away, only to hear the squirm before the final silence. Then a light whisper...

"Clear."

Elsa went ahead. She can only see a glimpse of what happened. She is grateful for the fact that it was dark, as she can imagine what become of them.

"Let's go find Ann-"

"Wait, Olaf." She said as she stopped Olaf on his way. She didn't want him to see this.

The guards move on to the lower level of the ship. They stopped just before he went down. They heard what sounds like a conversation. The men quiet down, trying to made up what they're saying. Elsa came behind them. She too tried to listen in on the conversation.

"How come we got this shift?"

"Because, he told us to. You know there's no arguing with him."

"True. Still, think if we can just go out there, have some fun, drink, hit on a few ladies. All except babysitting this princess here."

The second men stood in silence.

"I mean, there's no way she can escape anyway."

"Can we just do this please? Look, our shift will end in a few hours. After that, I'm going to sleep, and you can do whatever you want."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I just thought we-"

Their conversation were soon cut short by the two guard came in at them from behind. Anna, still mostly awake, saw the whole thing. She had her hands tied and her mouth covered with a piece of cloth. She can only mumble whilst the two guards neutralize her "babysitter".

"MMMHM" Anna mumbled as hard as she could.

The two guards drag the unconscious body of the men in cloak away out of sight, before Elsa, the queen, rushed in to finally see her sister. Elsa did just that. She borrows a knife from one of the guard and cut loose the rope that binds her. Then, she removed the cloth.

"Elsa!" She shout cheerfully.

"Anna." Elsa said as the two sisters hugged each other, grateful to be reunited. Olaf joined the hugging party.

"I'm glad you're alright." Said Elsa being grateful, as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Yea, me too. No, wait." Anna said before pushing her sister away. "Elsa, we need to get out of here, it's a-"

"INCOMING!" a shout was heard, sounds like it came from the upper deck.

The two guards heard that shout, and immediately rushed to the upper deck. Elsa, Anna, along with Olaf followed them upstairs. What they saw on the upper deck, frightened them.

* * *

"Seffiroth, was it? I'm impressed by your work, taking out my men like it was nothing."

Seff said nothing, only fixing his gaze like a hawk.

The old man jumped down to Seff's level, and joined by two men, both wearing mask, both armed with a sword.

Seff tried to keep an eye on both of them. He glanced left and right, as the two masked men surround him from either side. Whilst all of this is happening, the old man carried on with his conversation.

"Sadly, I am not too keen to have someone disturb me when I am this close. So, men, kill him."

As soon as they heard those words, the two men charged with full zeal. Somehow, this all look very familiar to our protagonist. He draws his sword and deflect the first man's attack. Now it's the second man's turn. He did a horizontal slash, which was answered by Seff's sword moving to counter that. Their swords crossed, and as they did the first man getting ready to launch another attack. Seff quickly kicked the second man's leg as he's still paying attention to his sword. The second men loses his balance and fall. As he did, Seff reacts to the first man's attack by deflecting his sword and ended up punching him right on the center of his face. The punch broke the man's mask and sending him straight to the floor. Seff moved on to the second guy, as he tried to get back on his feet, Seff kicked him in the abdomen to knock him out. The first man was still in pain, but he tried to get up nevertheless. Seff did him a favor by kicking his head with a not so powerful kick, but enough to knock him out cold.

Seff then faced towards the old man, who is surprisingly claps to his fight. The old man laughed lightly.

"Impressive. Although, you forgot about one thing."

He walked to one of the downed man and picked up his sword. The man is still groaning in pain. The old man looking at him with an amused look, and stabbed him with his own sword.

"That wasn't very nice." Seff commented.

The old man in front of him is not to be taken lightly, and Seff knew this.

"Well, I assume you understand, you being a mercenary and all."

Seff paused and said nothing.

"Seffiroth the mercenary. Your reputation precedes you. It's a shame, if only you hadn't tried to steal from me, I would've recruit you."

"Try, try to recruit me." Seff corrects the old man's mistake.

The old man laugh lightly again. "Of course. Now I'm wondering if you're really are a mercenary."

The old man charged, and to Seff's surprise, he moved quickly. The old man's sword crossed his, and as it happen...

"This sword, the black sword, could it be?" The old man smirked, insanely.

Seff pushes forwards with his sword, forcing the old man to break off the engagement. Distance between them increased. With the sword in his hand, the old man began to laugh, psychotically.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." he goes on laughing.

In the meantime, Seff sense something wrong with him, like he's not like any of previous foes. So, he quietly reached for his satchel. His fixed his eyes on the laughing old man, whilst searches the inside of his satchel with his left hand. The object he's looking for is a pair gloves, a white gloves with a circular symbol with a pair of triangles facing each other's direction in the middle of it. It's not an ordinary gloves, as it was made with a custom ignition cloth and create a spark when friction is applied. Why a spark? That is an answer you'll soon find out.

Getting back to our protagonist, he found it, and immediately put it on both of his hand. He grabbed back his sword. All whilst still remain vigilant to the old man.

"This is interesting, it really is." Said the old man with his laugh slowly died down. "If you are what I think you are, then we'll have to fight."

As soon as the old man finished with his sword, a noise was heard in the distance. Both men looked at the origin, only to find something glowing in the darkness. Seff wasn't sure what it is, but whatever it is, it's massive.

"Ooh, the show started already."

Now, Seff knew what he's looking at, "Oh no." He responded. Seff realizes that his friend had walked into a trap. A massive fire not far from where he is, glowing from the direction of the ship where he suspect Anna may be held.

"I've got to get to them." He thought.

"I won't let you do that." The old man said frantically. "I know what you're thinking."

The old man began his psychothic smile again. "Tell you what, defeat me and I'll tell you where the stone is."

Seff won't agree to that term as he immediately refused that offer. He wanted to leave him and checked out on his friend, on Elsa in particular.

"No, thanks." He said refusing the old man's proposal.

Unfortunately for Seff, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Said the old man as he charged him with craze look on his red eyes.

In a split seconds he made a decision. He backed off whilst the old man charges him and...

SNAP!

* * *

BOOM!

Elsa turned just in time to see an explosion not far from where she is. The young queen immediately thought, "Seff" as she now worried about him. But what the queen really worried now is her own safety.

"Queen! What are you doing?! Get down." Yelled Blen as he dragged the queen back down to safety.

The group had been ambushed. The men in cloak had positioned themselves on the transport ships around the target ship and now in contact with the elite guard. They were firing crossbow with a fire bolt as its ammunition. There was also a few men on the lighthouse, the same light house Elsa and Seff scout the ship from. They were raining fire bolts on the group.

The group was in a bad condition. The fire bolt had set fire part of the ship and accidentally set fire to the ship around it. The fire about to spread to other ship anchored in the vicinity. From what Elsa sees, this started to look like another Arendelle raid.

Blen urgently pulled one of the guard to him. He ordered with all seriousness on his look.

"Get back now and tell the other to flank around and take that bloody sharpshooter on the lighthouse."

The guard naturally responded with, "Yes, your grace." And climbed the ship onto his boat, he then rowed away hastefully.

Blen's men sustained casualties during the first minute of the ambush. They are now dug in on whatever cover they can find, which was not much in the first place. They're constantly peppered by rain of bolts. They're grateful for the fact that they're provided with every single equipment, from crossbow, knife, and sword. As soon these men find cover, they began to fight back.

They manage to create a defensive position on the upper deck of that ship, despite being surrounded. That position however, won't last long as the fire spreads and grew larger. Blen knew this and constantly finding a way to escape this situation.

The non-combatant are Olaf, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, although Kristoff manage to acquire a crossbow and began to fire back. But, being untrained as he is, he can barely hit anything with the smoke and the fire.

Anna in the other hand, felt like she was out of the frying pain and into the fire. She's grateful for being rescued, but guilty to be a bait for her sister's trap. Knowing this, Elsa convince her little sister that it was not her fault. Elsa then left her sister with Kristoff, leaving him to comfort her whilst she try to help with the fight, or at least help keeping the fire at bay.

Her ice power helps. She went around trying to freeze the fire around her, despite Blen keep constantly yelling at her to stay down. She also used her ice power to make wall of ice, which was used by the guard as cover. Thanks to her, they were not in the same position as they used to be as far caught in the open is concerned.

These elite guards fought well. Whoever left stand their ground and fight hard. They're not suited for crossbow fight, but they held on pretty well. So well, that they manage to give the men in cloak, who previously had them ambushed, a hard time. The ambushing force started to mount on casualties.

This result on some hasty decision making done on their side. The... commander if you may, who led the ambush, ordered the men to be more aggressive. He sent a few of them over to fight them in close range combat. He was given the order to kill everyone who tried to rescue the princess and he will do everything in his power to make that happen, as his very life is depended on it.

The crossbow engagement died down, and was soon followed by men swinging with ropes from other ships, landing on the deck where the group made their stand.

"ENEMY BOARDING THE SHIP!" yelled one of the guard as he draws his sword.

"PROTECT THE QUEEN." shout another guard as he too drawing his sword.

"Your majesties, please stay, just stay." Blen said to the royal sisters.

"No, I'll fight too." Elsa refused with confidence.

"You!" Blen paused in anger, but then continue with... "OK, fine."

Blen signals two of his men to do nothing but protect the queen, as she helps out with her ice power.

As the men in cloak rushed, the deck then turned into a sword fighting arena. Blen and the rest of his men who did not assigned to protect Elsa fights off the first batch of men landed on the deck. They clash in an epic swordfight. Whilst they were busy, four more landed swing in and landed on their backs, these men in cloak are planning to engage Elsa and two of his assigned bodyguards.

Pretty soon, the two guards protecting Elsa were engaged, leaving Elsa with two more men in cloak with their swords drawn. They tried to surround her. This reminds Elsa of the time when she was being fighting the Duke's thugs in her ice castle. The only difference is that these men weren't using crossbow. She will soon find out if that works her way or not.

Carefully the man surrounds her. Pretty soon Elsa will have to face one of them and turn away from the other. As it happens, the man in front of her charges her. Her responds was quick, she froze his leg thus he's stopped in his path. As the first man tried to break the ice open with his sword, the second man charges. He yelled and Elsa realized it just too late. The man performed a stabbing maneuver and Elsa can only close her eyes expecting the inevitable. She waited, but nothing happens. She opened her eyes and was surprised that there was a wall of ice standing in front of her, trapping the sword in a way with its sharp point barely touching her.

The man wiggled the sword trying to break it loose, but with no avail. The man quickly gave up on it, and draws his dagger instead. Elsa stepped back as the man advances. She tripped herself and the man looking down at her with his dagger drawn, smiling. But then the smile turned ridiculous, and the man suddenly dropped to the ground with a knife still in his hand. As the man dropped, Elsa saw her sister, Anna, holding a piece of wood.

"Well, that felt surprisingly good." She said as she helped her sister up.

Anna wasn't the only one decided to fight. Elsa can see that not far on that burning deck, Kristoff and Olaf also helping Blen fighting off the enemy with a wooden stick. Well, Olaf was just hanging on to one of their legs, presumably trying to stop them from advancing. It's just so fortunate that his flurry above him is enough to prevent from melting in the midst of fire onboard that ship.

The sister then went back to back as the men in cloak started to come in number. Elsa freeze everyone who decided to have a go at them whilst Anna guarding her back. For someone with no experience fighting and holding an improvise weapon, she did fairly well when she was confronted one on one with one of them. Of course, Elsa helped by freezing his leg, but she still manages to knock him out, thus leaving the man standing unconscious due to both of his legs being frozen.

They were doing well, but more and more of them just kept on coming. At one time, six came in at once, swinging from the neighboring anchored ship, and all of them is charging Anna and Elsa. Personally, both of them thought that was the end. But then something happened that will have them in awe and state of surprised for several seconds.

It came as what seems like a string of flames, before a quick explosion imploded right in front of their faces. Those men were stunned, they're lied down holding their faces. From their scream, Elsa and Anna knew that the explosion had blinded them, possibly even disabled their hearings. They weren't sure of all that, but what they do know however is that the explosion pretty much puts them out of commission. Anna and Elsa began to wonder, where did that explosion came from? That's when someone familiar landed on the deck.

"Seff!" Elsa shouted, feeling glad and relieved to see him again.

Seff, with his gloved hands and sword held on his right hand, turned towards Elsa.

"Thank god you're alright." He said with relieved feeling. "Stay here."

"Wait." Retorts Elsa too late, he already dashed towards Blen.

Blen in the other hand, is still busy figthing one of the thugs, when Seff came without warning and kicked the thug. The man go over the railing and went overboard.

"Again, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Blen said, as he and Seff crouched behind cover.

"What do we have here Blen?" Seff asked for a situation report.

"There are enemies positioned on the ships around this one. We have hostile crossbowman raining down fire arrows from the lighthouse, but since that stopped, I assume they were taken care of by my men. We also have swordsmen rushing us. What else? That's it. Oh! And this ship is about to sink."

Blen explanation briefly, and correctly, described the kind of situation they're in. With that, Seff came up with an idea on how to get out of this situation.

"Blen, cover me."

"What are you going to do?" Blen asked Seff confused.

"Just cover me. And um... please don't ask."

"Ask what?" Blen thought, even more confused. He then yelled to his men who still have some bolts left.

"MEN! COVER HIM!"

As he yelled, he and his men did exactly that. There are still men on the neighboring ship firing bolts at them. Seff planned to take care of them first before proceeding with his idea.

So, he stood up. With grace he switches his sword to his left hand, leaving his right hand free. Whilst wearing a custom made pyrotex gloves, he rubbed his finger, which coincidentally look like he was snapping his finger. The spark producing material generate a spark, and as it did, it creates something no one expected. It's quick, but it can be clearly seen, a trail of flames from the spark cross the air towards a line of crossbowmen on another ship. In split seconds, the trail of flames reaches the crossbowmen and in an instant turns into an explosion directly in front of their faces. The explosion itself creates a sudden loud noise that cannot be ignore by everyone there. The explosion, quickly died down and what's left is either blinded and stunned men or people going overboard and into the water, also equally stunned and blinded.

The people ship, especially Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Elsa and Blen, were equally stunned, although they're not blinded by the sudden flash the explosion creates.

Whilst putting up a face of disbelief, Blen manage to come up with something.

"WHAT the bloody hell was THAT?!" expressing his confusion.

Seff can only sighed, as he knew this would happen eventually. I guess this situation is as good as any other situation for them to find out about one of his many secrets.

"I said don't ask, didn't I? Now stay clear of that sail and cover me!" he said as he gave his order.

Everyone is still looking at Seff with such surprised look, although the guards immediately snapped out of it and resume to cover Seff. Anna and Elsa can only move out of the way as the Seff went pass both of them. He switches back his sword to his right hand and rub the finger on his left, which again, coincidentally seems like he was snapping his fingers. The same process repeats itself, the spark, the trail of flames, before ending with an explosion of flames, all happened in a second. Seff snapped his finger multiple times which leads to a lot of explosion, pecking away the wood of the wooden pole.

The whole time Anna watches. She eventually talked to her sister.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

"Yeah." Elsa answered lightly. "Seff, you're a..."

* * *

**Yep, now I really messed up the story...**

**I hope you like the development. That idea came straight from my twisted but wonderful mind.**

**First of all, let's all have a guessing game. What kind of strange ability does Seff possessed? I can tell you for sure that it is NOT your generic fire magic power present in many other fanfictions. What kind of ability that require you to snap your finger, thus able to create an explosion of flames? One clue. It had something to do with the chapter's name "Equivalent Exchange".**

**Of course, if you watched a certain show with the initial; "FMA", you can probably guessed it quite easily.**

**Anyway, I think I'll go finish the rest of this now. **

**Fave and follow if you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review. Until next time, Legion out, Taraa...~**


	11. Chapter 9 - Equivalent Exchange - Part 2

**Quick Author's note, This will be a short chapter (only 3000 words long). It's what's left of chapter 9. Also, I have changed the rating for this to T, just to be safe.**

** Anonymous guest : Hmm... I'll think about it.**

**Without further a due, I bring you part 2 of chapter 9...~**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DRIFTED...

"Right, now what?"

"Yea, I guess it's kind of thrilling."

"Go, your sister should be in there."

"Just like old times, eh?"

"Hello. I've been waiting for you."

"Seffiroth, was it? I'm impressed by your work, taking out my men like it was nothing."

"This sword, the black sword, could it be?"

"ENEMY BOARDING THE SHIP!"

"What are you going to do?" "Just cover me. And um... please don't ask."

"You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?" "Yeah."

"Seff, you're a..."

* * *

BOOM!

Goes the last explosion of flames Seff inflicted on the pole. He grabbed his black curved sword and began chopping away on the already weaken pole. That's when one of the guard yelled...

"ENEMY CROSSBOWMEN! RIGHT SIDE!"

Elsa, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf instinctively hit the deck. Seff left his sword stick to the pole as he takes cover behind it. All the guards and Blen, who all have a crossbow turned their attention to the right side where a new line of enemy crossbowmen had formed. An exchange of bolt are inevitable.

Seff can't afford to be slowed down. This ship is sinking and he knows he need to get all of them to safety soon. So he shout out...

"BLEN! Get down!"

Blen heard it and without looking back, he immediately hit the deck as well as two of his men who is also in Seff's way. Seff creates another spark using his right hand, and ultimately, the same thing happened. A trail of fire, followed by a large explosion, leaving the newly formed line of crossbowmen stunned. Seff carefully judge the size of his explosion. Small and far enough to be harmless yet sudden and close enough to stunned them. His explosion is the equivalent of a flash bomb blowing up right in front of the face of his foes.

Thanks to his ability, the threat was cleared instantly. He then resume chopping away at the sailing pole with his curved sword. Pretty soon, he stopped. He perform one last explosion and as it explode, the pole fell down in the direction Seff determined earlier. It misses everyone in the group and hit the deck hard. The end of the sailing pole hit the deck of another ship, making it an improvised bridge the group can cross to the neighboring ship.

"Everyone cross the sail!" Seff said, giving his order.

So they did. Olaf went first, followed by Kristoff, Anna, Blen, Elsa, and the guards. Seff insist on going last to cross to another ship. As the ship is leaning more and more towards one side due to it being sinking, the group crossed the sailing pole.

"Careful now." Kristoff said to Anna.

"Hey, don't worry I can do this. It's not that hard as long you-"the princess cuts her sentence as she misplaced her foot and slipped. Fortunately for her, Blen caught her just in time.

"Careful princess." He said.

"Ah, thanks. He he..." she chuckled awkwardly. Blen proceeds with pulling her up and helped her get back on his feet. As Anna regain her balance again, she looked in front and saw Kristoff looking at her with not so amusing expression.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kristoff replied.

Needless to say that Kristoff felt a bit jealous about what happened earlier.

Anyway, they eventually cross over to another ship. Their problems however, is far from over. The men in cloak gave chase, crossing ship to ship. They started firing fire bolts again, which did not help our group with their problem. The fire eventually reaches other ships, damaging them. Some of their moar and sails cut loose and fell down. It's not long before the whole area turned into ship hopping maze with moars as bridges to cross between them.

Given their failures, these men in cloak sure are persistent. They chase them with no sign of letting them go. Eventually, some of them manage to cut the path of our group. The guards, Seff, and Blen primarily engaged in yet another swordfight with the small squad catching them on one of the ship.

"Push on!" Blen said as he draws his sword, clashing it against the swordsman in front of him.

Seff draws his sword as well. He knows he cannot use his ability in such close range fight, at least without risking harming his friends. He'll just have to deal with the two men in front of him the old fashion way.

Thus, swords clashed once more.

Meanwhile, the town witnessed firsthand the carnage at the bay. Lights that surpass their bonfire out there in the darkness of the bay. The town's guard, different from Prince Blenheim's bodyguard, were dispatched to deal with the situation. These regulars were formed to deal with security involving Hackwald. Although Hackwald is a small town, it was one of the most strategic and secluded port town of the Southern Isles. Thanks to the recent pirate's crackdown, there has been a substantial increase in personnel over the last month. Their numbers now are comparable to a small army.

The town's guard are split into two forces. One force will stay in the town, providing security and ensuring the people there, civilians, that there is nothing to worry about. Another force was sent towards the massive fire on the bay. They are of course, armed, and they sent enough men to overpower the men in cloak.

The men in cloak knew this and they're not planning to stick around. That is why they're throwing everything they have to our protagonists, and really giving them a hard time.

Seff was trying his best to fight off the men in cloak whilst trying to keep Elsa and Anna close. That task soon proven to be more and more difficult.

As Seff was still pre-occupied with handling two men in front of him, another three threaten the queen and her sister. Elsa manage to freeze the legs of one man, but the other two was able to dodge roll her ice. The two thug swordsmen unconsciously agreed to work together to take on the sisters. One will go after the princess, whilst the other keep the snow queen busy. This wasn't a problem for Elsa, she can take care of one man easily. It's Anna that's been put in a worrying situation. Her only defense against the sword armed thug is a piece of plywood.

As the princess was confronted with the swordsman, she'll react with a nervous smile, saying...

"Oh, dear." Before saying to greet the man in cloak, hoping that he would spare her. "Hi there, hehe..."

This useless attempt by Anna hardly did anything. The swordsman in cloak remain vigilant, with a serious face and sword drawn towards her. That is until, Kristoff hit him right on the back of the head. He then posed and proceed to say.

"Is he bothering you, my lady?" In a cool manner.

However, Anna's response was different than what he had in mind. "Kristoff! Look out!"

Kristoff turned, only to see a man charging with a sword towards him. He'd be dead, if not for Blen who bravely grabbed the hands of the swordsman whilst he performed a stabbing maneuver on Kristoff. Blen manage to divert the direction of the thug's sword away from Kristoff, head-butted him, take the sword whilst the thug is dizzy, and proceed with hitting the man's nose with the butt of his own sword. The man in down, holding his nose whilst groaning in pain.

Blen then looked at Kristoff with a smirk on his face.

"If you want to act cool, make sure you're the last man standing." He said before leaving them to fight off some more men in cloak.

Needless to say, Kristoff was not pleased with that. He even feel more discontent as Anna giggled at what just happened.

That giggle did not last long however. In the midst of ships that were on fire, Anna saw her sister going back to back with Seff. She was amazed how coordinated those two can be. Elsa made do with her ice, whilst Seff cover her back with his curved black sword. When the men in cloak deploy a plank for them to cross onto the deck, Seff was able to quickly react. He shouted.

"Elsa, duck!"

He then uses his power, as Anna seems to think. Snapping his fingers, creating a sudden explosion next to the plank. Instantly knocked over the plank into the water along with a few men that were crossing it. It's as if the two were meant to be together. Although, if I myself have to say, I'm more amaze at Anna's ability to see a potential romance story in the midst of battle as such. Nevertheless, there were at least a few seconds of daydreaming as she saw the two fight off the bad guys.

That brief moment however was shattered as someone grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her.

"Hey! Let me go!" she shout whilst struggling.

The struggle however, stops as Anna felt the cold steel on her neck. She looked up, and saw the old man with the distinctive red eyes holding her hand, keeping her in place.

"Drop the sword, or she'll have to find a way to breath from her neck." He said calmly.

All attention turned towards the princess and the old man in cloak.

Elsa's eyes widened as she saw her sister being held hostage and a knife being put against her neck. She stepped forwards and with a worried state yelled.

"Anna!"

The old man smiled and calmly, whilst being intimidating at the same time, said...

"No more than that, queen. You know the rules, or did you no longer fancy seeing her alive?"

Elsa looked towards everyone. "Please, drop your swords." Begging, almost with tears in her eyes.

Everyone, hard-heartedly drop all their weapons and surrender. Seff felt reluctant. However, seeing Elsa like that, he can't help but to do what the man said.

"Good, now we can talk." Said the old man in a calm tone. He started to laugh again, chuckling, although still did not surpass the standard of being insane as before.

"This is funny, you know why?" the man hysterically asked whilst chuckling. He only received silenced as an answer.

The old man continues. "He! You! Seffiroth, the well-known mercenary. A mercenary that never kill, but never fail every single job he took. Strange title, indeed." He paused as he was holding down his laughter. "Who could've thought that you are one of THEM."

At this point, Elsa was confused. "What could he meant by 'them'?" she thought, wondering.

The old man looked at Elsa, "I see you fooled her as well."

Elsa turned to Seff. Seff looked straight at the old man, all with killing intent. Thinking that she wouldn't get any answer from Seff, he turned to the old man. Her lips trembled as she about to ask...

"What did you mean?"

Elsa instantly regret asking him that. She thought that maybe she'd better off not hearing the answer. What if the answer she's asking isn't what she wished it was. These questions wander around her mind.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, queen?" He said before handing Anna to one of his men. "Give me a crossbow."

One of his men throws him a loaded crossbow, on which he immediately pointed in Seff's direction. Seff responded with raising both of his hands, slowly. The old man closes one of his eyes, carefully aim the bolt right between our protagonist's eyes.

"The forgotten ghost, the bearer of the black sword." He smiled before finishing with. "Legionnaire."

Everyone stood in silence.

"Legionnaire?" Elsa wonders with curiosity. Then the old man continues.

"I should've known from when I discover that coin. To think that a member of the Legion was after me, I am truly honored. Tell me, are you alone? Are there more of you? Surely you aren't the only one."

"Let her go." Was Seff's only response.

"Let her go?" he laugh hysterically. "Surely you are familiar with the law of equivalent exchange."

He shift his aim slightly and quickly, then put one into Seff's right hand. Seff screamed in pain, as the bolt went through his hand. Elsa can only watched in horror.

"SEFF!" she yelled out, but unable to step closer for the old man threatens to kill her sister if she does.

As Seff was on his knee, holding his right hand and groaning in pain. The old man walked up to him and knee-capped him on the chin. Seff fell on the wooden floorboard of the deck. It wasn't the end for him. The old man stepped on his left arm, locking it in place. He then proceed with dropping a knife straight through Seff's left hand. Seff yelled out in pain once again. At this point, Elsa couldn't bear watching him suffer like this and turned away. You can't blame her, she wasn't the only one who did so as Anna also close her eyes and turned as well.

"Now that we get rid of your troublesome ability out of the way..." the old man lift his foot from Seff's arm and walked away. He then continue with his little speech.

"About the law of equivalent exchange. The law which states that in order to gain something, you'll have to lose something with an equal value. I can't simply let her go, you have to give me something to gain her back." He smiled with a sinister nature. "Fortunately for you, dear Legion, I am a generous fellow. Provide me with a short entertainment, and I shall let the princess go." He finishes as one of his men threw him a sword.

"Fight me, Legion."

You can still see Seff holding back the pain. Both of his hands were bleeding badly, as they were punctured by the two sharp objects. He grabbed on the knife handle, which pin his left hand into the floor and pulls it out. He let out a small groan and took a deep breath. Seff then stands on his feet and picked up his black curved sword.

With the wound pressing against the sword handle, he can't help to feel the intense pain soaring from both of his hands. But, despite the pain, he did quite well on taking it in. He holds his sword firm and made a stance, pointing the sword towards the old man.

Elsa can only watch in horror, worried about what is about to unfold.

"Seff, no." She pleaded for Seff to rethink his options. But Seff only smiled at her, and giving hand signal to her saying that she shouldn't interfere.

Seff face turned serious again. The old man smiled and said, "Excellent" before charging him, sword drawn.

Sword clash between the two. First, their swords crossed. Then, the old man proceed with an aggressive move, throwing multiple swing of his sword to our protagonist. Seff managed to block or deflect many of them, but he cannot staged an attack and turned the tide as he is preoccupied with the old man's speed. Seff was surprised to see an old man that was able to move with such speed.

Seff was forced to wait, wait for an opportunity to strike back. He found it moments later. As the old man performed a vertical swing of his sword, Seff parried it and began his attack. The old man deflected his attack, but Seff manage to use his elbow and hit him on the side of his cheek. The old man swing right, and Seff responded with dodging left.

The old man attacks become slower, but more powerful. Seff can't no longer parried his attack with an injured hands like that, so he resort to dodging whilst waiting for the opportunity to flank the old man. Lucks favor him again, as the man perform a horizontal swing. He dashed forward and rolled. He ended up crouching right on his blind spot. The old man realizes his mistake, turned around just in time. Seff however was quicker, he did not turn around, and rather he perform a backward stab. The sword went through the old man's gut and straight through the other side.

The old man flinched for a second. Seff calmly pulls his sword back out and walked away, facing the old man. The old man stumbled, with his hands holding the spot where Seff had stabbed him. Seff in the other hand, was still catching his breath. Whilst the hands still on his gut, he smiled and began to laugh in a psychotic manner.

The man eventually stood up, and let go of his hand. Seff was baffled, he was sure that he had stabbed him. What he saw however, was there's no wound, no blood, only a tear up cloak on the spot where he had stabbed him.

"You're not human, aren't you?" he said in horror, although his face doesn't show any sign of being surprised.

The old man put on a wide grin across his face and answered. "Not even slightly." He then continued. "My name is Baron, but of course you knew that already. You have fulfill your end and I shall keep my promise. Losing one sacrifice, isn't a problem for me."

Blen prepared his sword. As soon as he let go of Anna, he and his men will charge him. However the old man, Baron, anticipated this. As his men gave Anna back to him, he slowly backed away to edge of the deck towards the stern. Secretly a rowboat was prepared on his back for quick escape.

"I shall let her go." He said. Then he pushed Anna overboard and she fell into the water.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed.

Baron proceed with jumping on to the rowboat, leaving his men to be captured by Blen. Seff watches as the old man reaches his pocket and waved away the stone he seeks whilst mockingly smirked towards him. He could go after him and he might get the stone back. But given the long skirt and dress Anna wears, she might not last long in the water as she might have trouble swimming with it. So, he let it go, and jumped after her to the water, in the midst of the burning ships.

Seff was right for one thing, she was slowly sinking as she can't properly swim in that dress. With the saltwater touching his wound, causing an unbearable stinging pain on both of his hands, he reaches Anna. Anna was still conscious as Seff dragged her upwards. They were finally out of the water and was able to breathe again. Our young protagonist then proceed with helping Anna to reached the hands of Blen's guards, who will then pull her up to the deck.

Anna was up on the deck, she turned towards Seff who was still in the water and said.

"Thank you... you know, again."

Seff didn't answer anything, he still holding in the stinging pain of the seawater on his wounds. He just simply nods and smiled.

He climbed up with the help up of two of the guards. But then...

"LOOK OUT! IT'S GOING DOWN!" yelled one of the guards, seeing that one of the burning moar gave up and fell down in their direction. Everyone moved out of the way, all except Seff who was still on the ladder of the stern. He can't dodge it, so he let go. But it was too late, the force of the moar was too big that it destroyed the stern, knocking out protagonist unconscious. He fell into the water and slowly sinks.

Elsa immediately yelled out "Seff! NO!" and ran towards the railing of the ship.

Seff can still see, although it's vague. He cannot move his body. All he hears is that someone called him multiple times before all become blur, until DARKNESS is the only thing remained.

* * *

**So, what do you think of that? Now you know where my name came from...**

**Dear god... this chapter broke my back. The action sequences are thrilling to write. Nevertheless I enjoy doing it. **

**The action died down again on the next chapter, also Elsa and Seff is going to have their alone time again. I believe I've past the half point for this story, so... this should end soon, sadly. But then, after this ends, I'll probably start a new project.(If I'm not too busy) **

**If you like this story, please check that favorite and follow buttons, also for the sake of my back please leave a review. If you can't point out what's wrong with this story or how I write, please tell me so I may be able to improve it on the later chapter.**

**I will try my best to update this every Saturday. **

**See you in the next chapter, this is Legion signing out... Taraa~**

**(p.s, yes it's flame alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist, for those who had guessed it) wasn't spoiler since his gloves was ruined and chances are I won't use it again because it's too OP. (p.p.s, MAYBE)**


	12. Chapter 10 - The Legion

The sounds of squawking seagulls follows the sun lights seeping through the crack of a wooden wall. That unique yet annoying noise can be commonly found near the shores, or, a harbor town of Hackwald. To most sailors, these squawking noise wasn't the least bothering. However, right now, our protagonist thought quite the opposite.

The call of the white bird had woke him up. He opened his eyes. Slowly, it absorbs the light, as Seff gradually gain his vision. He's looking at the wooden wall, no, it must've been a ceiling since he's lying on a bed it seems, not a very comfortable one if he might add. Our protagonist then shook his head, hoping to shake his headache away.

"Where am I?" he asked, with no response.

He then try to rise up, only to discover a stinging pain from both of his hand. Responding to that unexpected pain, the young man cried out "Ow, ow, ow" before taking a look at his right hand.

"Oh, right. That happened." He said joylessly.

He then noticed that his hand was wrapped with bandage, with a stain of his blood dried on the bandage itself. The same goes to his other hand. Well now Seff knew someone had fixed him up. He wonders in his mind, until he was distracted by another thing. As he focused his eyes on what was behind his bandaged hand, he spotted the queen comfortably sleeping in the corner. She's sitting down on a chair with her head leaning against the wall of the room.

Seff smiled, as he saw the innocent looking expression Elsa portrays. A second later, the door opened, only to reveal a girl with a long strawberry-blonde hair wearing a modest dress. That girl was Anna.

"Oh, you're awake." She commented, surprised.

Held by her hands was a round wooden tray with two mugs on it. She then proceed with offering Seff the beverage in that mug.

"I brought some hot chocolate."

Seff smiled before responding with a simple "Thanks."

The young princess put down the tray on the table next to Seff's bed. She then dragged a chair and proceed with sitting down next to her sleeping sister.

Seff coughed as he tried to drink the hot chocolate. He then asked Anna.

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half, it's midday now."

"Ahh, I see" he said before taking another sip on his chocolate drink.

"By the way, thanks for... you know saving my life, again." Anna retorts with a smile.

"You already said that."

"Yea but, I wasn't sure you listened since you didn't answer anything." She paused, then proceeds with asking Seff...

"Oh, how's your hands?"

"It's fine now, and thanks to you it should heal."

"Oh, don't thank me. It was Elsa who bandaged your hand. I was just standing in the corner, horrified by all the blood. He he..." she said as she finishes with a nervous laugh.

She then glanced at Elsa, who is still sleeping despite their conversation. "She also insist on keeping you company throughout the night. She must've been pretty exhausted now."

"I'm sorry." Frowned Seff.

"No, I mean, she probably wouldn't mind anyway." She paused before continuing her words. "I never see her care about someone like that. She must've really like you."

Hearing that, Seff burst his hot chocolate and let out a few coughs.

"Oops, Sorry. Are you okay?" Anna said whilst picking up a handkerchief. She also responds with a light giggle, thinking that it was cute for Seff to response like that.

"Yea, I'm fine." Seff responded before receiving Anna's handkerchief and proceed with wiping the mess he had caused.

"Anyway, I think you should rest now. Let me, Kristoff, and that Blen guy figure out how we can find him."

"Him?" Seff asked wondering.

"You know, that Baron guy. Don't worry about it, you can just rest for now." She said as she leaves the room, leaving Seff staring lying back on his bed and looking at the ceiling, lost in his thought.

As she left the room, the young princess took a deep breath and walked away from the door. She headed downstairs where everyone is. Blen and a few of his men were looking at a map, discussing the plan. Kristoff sat nearby, as he listens to the men babbling. Olaf was sitting down next to Kristoff, presumably doing the exact same thing Kristoff does.

"Well, Seff is awake."

Blen raised his head up after previously looking down at the map. "About time."

"Hey, give the man a break will you? He's been through a lot."

The group settled in a building situated at the harbor. The town after the festival was quiet, even more so after what had happened. Needless to say, the mayor wasn't very pleased with what happened. But seeing that Blen is a prince and the fact that he offered to bring the supposed bad guys to justice, the mayor decided to let him do his thing.

As if now, Blen and his men are figuring out a plan. This task however, proofs difficult without them having any lead.

"How was he?" asked Kristoff to Anna.

"He's fine, I guess. But I told him to rest for now."

"Oh." Retorts Kristoff.

"Hey, I'm really glad you came for Me." said Anna to Kristoff.

"Uhm..." was Kristoff's response towards that. He didn't know what to say with Anna staring him in a flattering manner. He blushed, and Anna giggled seeing such a cute reaction from him.

"I'm gonna go make us some hot chocolate." Said Anna as she leaves the couch.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Retorts Kristoff nervously.

Anna walked up to the kitchen. As she browse the shelf and preparing the mugs, she shout out...

"Would you like some hot chocolate Blen, Blen and Blen's men?"

"We'll pass." Blen answered without taking his eyes off the map.

A few minutes later, Anna finished making the hot chocolate. She then returned to Kristoff whilst carrying the hot beverage back and put it on the table in front of the couch. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, as does Kristoff. Olaf didn't drink of course, for obvious reason.

"Have you ever wondered?" asked Anna as she sipped on her chocolate.

"What?" Kristoff said, asking to clarify Anna's question.

"You know. I've always wondered how mysterious of a men Seffiroth can be. But now, he seems more mysterious than ever."

"I tried to not think of that." Kristoff retorts.

"How come you not feel curious about this? I mean he's good at fighting bad guys, he's somewhat handsome..." "Wait, what?" intrude Kristoff, but Anna just kept on going "..., and on top of all he can do that fire thing with his finger. Kind of similar to Elsa's power, don't you think?"

"First of all, every men has their secrets, and we tend to leave them alone. Second of all, you found him handsome? Really?"

"Yea, I won't hide it. He is kind of hot."

"Oh, okay, fine." Retorts Seff mad. He seems awfully displeased hearing that, which lead Anna to believe that he was jealous.

"Well, well... someone is jealous."

"Jealous? Pfftt... I am not jealous."

"You're jealous." Joined Olaf in the little debate.

"No, I'm not. Well, maybe I am, but I'm not THAT jealous."

Anna laughed hysterically, as she then ensured Kristoff "Don't worry, he's not my type. Besides, I believe he's better off with Elsa anyway."

"I'm not worried. Why would I be worried? I-"

"OKAY! That's it. We're taking a break, I can't concentrate with all the DISTRACTION around. We'll continue this after dinner." Shouted Blen angrily as he then dismissed his men.

His men, naturally salute him. They proceed with picking up their swords and exit the building. Blen in the other hand, sighed, whilst stepping away from the planning table before finally sitting down amongst Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf.

"Oh great. I want a hot chocolate now." Blen heatedly said as he loosen his colar.

"There's more in the kitchen." Anna retorts.

Blen stood up and left for the kitchen.

"You know, he reminded me of someone, someone I hate." Anna said to Kristoff

Kristoff chose not to say anything, as he already knew the reason for that. Blen in the other hand, shout out from the kitchen.

"Let me guess, I remind you of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna had a thought for a moment then agreed to that. "Yes, weird isn't it?"

Blen returned with his mug of hot chocolate and sits down in one of the chair. He took a sip then proceed with saying something else, whilst smiling.

"Not weird."

"How so?" Asked Anna still oblivious.

"Well, it was partially my fault. I didn't introduce myself a lot sooner." He put down his mug and stands up and offer the young princess a handshake.

"Prince Blenheim of the Southern Isles. My brothers and friends often called me Blen for short."

Anna was stunned, with both of her hands still holding the mug of hot chocolate and her jaw dropped open. She eventually shook her head and retorts with...

"Wait, what?"

"I am Hans's brother." Blen said still holding in his hand.

Blen sits back down, leaving Anna jaw dropped. He then took a sip of his hot chocolate. At the same time, it was Anna's turn to stand up and yelled on top of her lungs,

"Are you saying, that you're the brother of a man who was planning to kill my sister and took the throne of Arendelle?!"

"Whoa, whoa, feisty-pants, hold on there." Kristoff said, attempting to calm the princess down.

Blen in the other hand, only retorts with a simple "yes." he then took another calm sip of his hot chocolate.

"You! Your brother! YOU!" Anna said pointing, as she about to burst.

"I suggest you calm down, Princess Anna. If you're not going to do it for me or Kristoff, do it for the two currently resting on the upper level."

Anna sense a point in his words, although she didn't like it. So, she took a deep breath in and proceeds with exhailing it out again in order to calm down.

"Ok, fine." She said before sitting down. Then she continues, "Why do you help us?"

"Oh, come on!" Kristoff said complaining. "He might a bit proud of himself and a drunken turd..."

"Hey!" frowned Blen, unhappy.

"... But this man rescued you. Show him some gratitude."

"Thank you!" Blen stood up as he said that to Kristoff.

"Don't push it. I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean I like you." Kristoff retorts back with an unamused gaze.

"Fair point." Blen sits back down.

Anna went quiet for a moment, before saying. "Very well, thank you for your... rescue."

"I'd be honored, milady. Any friend of Seff is a friend of mine." He said, bowing in his seat."

Anna thinks he's pretty nice. But then again, Hans is pretty nice when he first met her. So, she will at least be vigilant around him, which just a huge unnecessary effort on her part.

They were quiet for a few minutes, as they enjoy each their own chocolate. Anna of course, was still wary of the prince sittting in front of her. This will last for quite some time.

* * *

Meanwhile, one floor above them, things about turned a little less quiet. Seff was still awake, despite Anna telling him to go back to rest. He faced the ceiling, lost in his though.

"Ah, screw it. I'll go downstairs." Said Seff, deciding on what to do.

He rises up from his position, and sat on the bed. Using his injured hands, he pushed himself off the bed. His leg seems fine as he stood up right next to the bed. He glanced at Elsa, who was still sleeping on the corner. He smiled, and thought that he would leave her be for a few hours. He can imagine how rough these past few days for her.

He took the first step forward. However, what might seems fine before, his legs sent a jolt of sore pain which rattle his nerve. Seff grunts and lose his balance, although not as significant enough to make him fall to the ground. The grunt however, was enough to wake up the white-blonde queen sleeping on the corner of the room.

Elsa, disturbed by the noise, opens her eyes slowly. As her vision clears, she can see Seff standing, being outside of his bed. Worryingly for Elsa, he's look as if he was in pain.

"Seff! No, you shouldn't be out of the bed." She said as Elsa rushed to help him stands

Her help however, was immediately rejected.

"I'm fine." Seff said as he try to reassure her.

Elsa however, showed a more doubtful look to the young man. So, he assured her again.

"Really, I'm fine. See..." as he moved about and wiggled his leg. "It's just a slight pain, nothing I can't handle."

"Alright." Elsa said agreeing to Seff's words. "But, at least take a seat first and let me change your bandage."

"Ahh, no, no, I can do that myself. You don't have to do this."

"I wouldn't mind." Elsa said insisting.

Elsa eventually made him sit back on the edge of the bed, whilst Elsa herself grabbed some more bandages. Elsa sat next to Seff and proceed with changing his bandage.

The process took a few minutes, and the whole time the two were quiet. They didn't even make eye contact, maybe they're just nervous. Elsa than broke out the first word as she bandaged the last hand needed to bandaged.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she said in a sadden tone.

"What?" Seff asked to clarify what she meant, although he has a pretty good idea what this is about.

"About all those things I witnessed and heard that night. You know you can trust me, right? So why didn't you just tell me?"

"..." Seff didn't say a word for a short while. Instead, he sighed. He then moved his lips to answer her questions.

"It's not about trust anymore."

"Then what?" she said as she looked him straight in his eyes. "When we pulled you while you're unconcious, I... I couldn't-" Elsa stopped as Seff puts his bandaged hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, for making you worried." Seff then said in a calm tone.

He then moved his hand away, proceed with wiping the tears off Elsa's eyes using his bandage.

"A man like me has a lot of secrets, some are best kept secret. It's not for me, it's for you."

"Even if it means carrying a heavy burden? We can help, you know we can help."

"If it means risking you for something I can do on my own, I think that's not the best idea." He stood up, and he as he does, Elsa follows. He then adds another thing to his statement.

"I won't expect you to understand how I think, but at least, at least you can understand why I didn't want you to know. It was to protect you, you and everyone around you." He said as he walked towards the door.

"But you're not alone anymore." Said Elsa, which caught Seff's attention and made him turned towards her. "I was like you once, thought I can protect my sister if I kept it all to myself, protects her from the truth. Please, let us help you."

Seff smiled and finally let out a light chuckle "Hey Elsa." He said

"What?" asked Elsa confused.

"I was never alone." he said as he turned towards the door again. He grabbed onto the door handle and stop.

"I can't tell you everything. But since you're going to help me, I suppose I can explain a few minor things about US." He said as he clearly highlighting one word from his sentence.

Elsa smiled, hearing that Seff had finally let her help.

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

"Nope." Elsa happily answers as Seff then sighed to it.

Elsa was glad that she could help. But then she wonders, what could he meant by us?

As Seff opened the door and walked towards the stair, she asked that question that's been bugging her minds ever since she left the room.

"Us? You mean that Legion he mentioned?"

"It's not that Legion, it's THE Legion, and yea, I'll tell everyone about us, not everything, just the outline of our little organization." Seff then stopped at the edge of the stairway and sighed. "Those guys won't like this, they'll kill me if they found out you knew, you or anyone really." He said, jokingly. Of course, Elsa thought it was serious.

"Hang on, they're going to what?"

"I'll take my chances, now come on."

* * *

"So, how long did you know Seff exactly?" Asked Seff to Blen as he was enjoying his mug of hot chocolate, starting a new conversation.

"Oh." Blen felt slightly startled being asked so sudden. "Well, we knew each other for a long time now. 5 years if I'm not mistaken."

"So you must've knew him pretty well."

"You'd be wrong."

"How come?" Anna, who had her curiosity overthrew her sense of hatred, joined in the conversation.

"For example, I didn't know he can do all that fire-summoning, finger-snapping thing before. Moreover, after 5 years, he is still a complete mystery to me."

"See..." Anna highlighting her point. "He's definetly hiding something. Like, he's a member of the legion, and that Baron guy called him Legionnaire. I mean, what does that even mean?"

"Yep, I wonder what that means." Blen said as he returned to his mug of chocolate, seemingly ignoring Anna's statement.

Anna looked at Blen, suspiciously.

"Wait, you knew didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, admit it. You knew what he's talking about. No, wait, Are you one of them?" Anna pushes even further.

"Ahh... umm, no." Denied Blen once more.

Anna stopped talking, and decided to change her strategy. Her strategy of course, involved staring him continuously until the prince revealed himself.

Surprisingly, it worked.

"Okay, fine! Yes, yes, I am one of them."

"Haha, I knew it."

"Well, no, I mean not really, I was kind of am."

"Nevermind that. Tell us, what is 'The Legion' that Baron guy mentioned?"

"Nope, never."

"Oh, come on." Adds Kristoff, as he too feels a bit curious.

"These people have a set of rules, and a very strict rules about secrecy. I will not break those rules." He said in a serious tone. "Seff will kill me if I say anything."

"Pfft... no he won't." Anna tries to convince Blen that he's safe.

"No, he won't. He'll probably do something worse, like cutting my legs off, with a spoon."

"It's okay, you can tell him." Came a familiar voice from the stairs.

It was Seff and Elsa, making their way down. Elsa is holding Seff and helped him climbed down the stairs, as Seff's legs still injured.

"Wait, you mean we're ignoring rule #12?" asked Blen flustered.

"Under this circumstances, yes."

"Ahh..." Hesitates Blen. "Are your friends alright with this?"

Seff asked Elsa to let him go as soon as he rached the ground floor. He stumbled to the nearest chair and sat down. Seff sighed, before continuing with...

"Well, if they came for you, I'm pretty sure they'll do worse things to me first."

Blen let out a small chuckle. "It's your funeral."

"Wait a second, rule number 12? What friends? Just what is going on here?!" Asked Anna, dying in curiosity.

Elsa simply smiled to her sister's questions. She then asked her sister to sit down, calmly.

"As a start, rule #12 is; never mention The Legion's name to strangers, even during a job. By strangers I mean people outside The Legion Order, you lot to be specific." Blen clears his throat, before continuing. "Great, I broke two rules now."

"Two rules?" asked Anna, even more confused.

"Rule #13; never mention anything about any of the rules to strangers." Explained Blen.

"That's stupid." Anna commented.

"Believe it or not, that rules saved lifes. Anyway, the Legion... how can I described The Order in the best way possible." Blen wonders whilst rubbing his chin. "No, you'll have to take this one Seff. I have no words."

Seff sighed. "Nice try, you coward." He paused, as he looked at everyone, clearly waiting for his explanation. He smiled before saying,

"I also don't have a good way of describing it. However, one my more senior colleague once said that we're the people behind the stage, the show cannot exist without us. We cannot intervene with the plot of the show, nor change it as much as we favored it to change. What we do, is to keep the show clean of any outside interference. That I think, described US in the best way. The Legion is an organization behind the stage, which is why we prefer if you don't share this with anyone else. We really don't like exposure."

Hearing that, the room fell in silence, especially Kristoff and Anna.

"Sorry, I lost you." Said Kristoff confused.

"Your turn Blen." Seff throws this one out to Blen, whilst putting his palm on his own face.

"It means we might have something to do with why this world doesn't fall into chaos."

Then Anna spat out. "Wait, it all makes sense now. You guys are heroes!"

"Ah, what?" Answer both of the men in unison. Then Blen adds, "We're not heroes, although I'd like to think I am."

"No, I mean, that Baron guy, he said he's going to use that gemstone to open up a gate to-"

"Wait, wait, you knew his plan?!" Seff interrupted.

"Well, yea. He told me when he forced me to have dinner with him."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! It could've been the lead we need." Shouted Blen annoyed.

"I kind of forgot, Okay. Besides he didn't tell me where he went. Anyway listen, he said he's going to open the gate to..."

"To what?" Joined Elsa.

"I don't know if you believed it or not, he's going to open a gate to... Hell."

"Not hell, something close to it. Blen, we need a ship." Retorts Seff immediately.

"Seriously though, if you guys are planning to stop him then you guys are heroes." Anna adds to her statement.

"Did you really see any hero quality in him?" Seff said pointing to Blen. In an instance, Frowned Blen immediately retorts with. "Hey! I'm not that bad."

Everyone just burst out laughing

* * *

A few hours later, Blen went outside, where his men are waiting. He had summoned them earlier, way early than the expected after dinner time. He ordered them to prepare a ship for an expedition group. He then went back inside.

"Right, they'll sort it out."

"Excellent." Said Seff pleased. "Well, we'll be ready to leave in a few hours."

"Alright. But, let me get this straight, you knew the trolls from the Valley of the Living Rocks?" Anna engaged in more conversation. For the past hours, it has been an interview with Anna asking all the question. Elsa just sits nearby, listening to all her sister blabbering, occasionally glancing at Seff.

"Oh no, princess. He does not only knew them, these trolls worked for him." Blen adds, whilst he prepares his gear.

"Hang on, you meant to say, my family are working for you." Kristoff retorts. "I found that hard to believe."

Seff said nothing, he just smiled. Instead, Blen answered in his place.

"Believe it Kristoff. Since when was it again? Since you're appointed Sector Chief, like, a year ago?"

"Yes, but we were friends before that." Explained Seff with more details.

"How come I never know you?" asked Kristoff confused. Seff only respond was a curious smirk.

"It's strange, to think an organization as big as you guys and we never even heard of the name 'Legion'." Anna wonders.

"We're really good at hiding things..." Seff said, before glancing towards Elsa and said "... for good reasons." As he smiles. Elsa naturally smiled back.

"So, can you tell me where we headed?" Requested Blen to Seff.

"I'll tell you when we're on the ship." Seff answered.

Blen then went closer to Seff's ear. He then whispered. "Your friends really fine with this." Nervously.

Seff responds back with a whisper. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Hey Seff! Now regarding your power..." Anna then yelled out.

"Yea SEFFIROTH, your finger-snapping, fire-spawning power." Blen sarcastically asked him.

Seff eyes narrowed to Blen, then he looked at everyone. Everyone seems keen enough to know about his power, even Olaf.

"Hey! Can you make me a friend? Like you know me... but fire." Requests Olaf with anticipation.

Seff sighed. "No, Olaf. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh." He retorts, disappointed.

"But, I might know someone who can." Seff continues, bringing joy back to the once sorrow snowman.

"You're not the only one?" asked Elsa this time, with a rather surprising tone of excitement.

"No, well, I have someone in mind. He's a senior in the organization."

"What's he like?" Now it's Anna's turn again to ask.

"He's great. Although, I'd prefer if you meet him in a good mood."

"Why?"

"Hey, Princess Anna. One thing I learned, is that don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to." Blen interrupts. "I think it's time for you to ready up." He follows.

Everyone then scramble and pack up, readying for the adventure ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, outside the Kingdom of Corona, in a secluded shack in the forest in the middle of the night. Six men gathered inside the shack, whilst one man waited outside. That man was waiting for someone else, and that someone else just appeared out of the bushes.

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know, what did you gave me for dinner?"

The first man chuckled hearing that responds.

"Anyway, your men are inside, ready to be brief. I'll get the thing ready, we'll leave in half an hour. Be quick please." The first man said before passing the second man and walked to a dark bush. But then he stopped.

"Oh, and try not to burn the shack down. The whole royal family can see the light if you somehow-"

"YEA! I know, don't smoke. GOT IT! GO AWAY!"

The first man laughed, continuing on his walk to the dark bush.

"God damn it Flynn, Still paranoid as always." The second man blabbered to himself.

He then entered the little shack, where six men gathered. That man greeted to his men.

"Добрый вечер, товарищи."

The six men nodded to him.

"Это конец дороги. Мы здесь, чтобы сделать одну вещь и только одно. Чтобы получить специальный пакет."

The man then brought over a map, which he presented on the table. He then began explaining his plan to the six men present.

"Это где мы направились, местечко под названием Олив Рок. Мы будем получать пакет из нашего контакта, называется "дистрибьютор". Враждебное присутствие подтверждается, так что будьте настороже. Наше имя «Потребитель», представить себя, когда мы с ним встретиться. Вот и все, любой вопрос?"

He explained briefly, before finishing with a question.

A young looking fellow out of the six raise his hand. The man pointed at him, allowing him to talk.

"Как долго мы будем ждать нашего контакта?" asked the young man.

The man answered his question. "До тех пор, как он принимает. Надеюсь не слишком долго."

Sensing that his men no longer need to ask anything, the man proceed with his briefing.

"Позаботьтесь о ваших передач и не оставил их. Придерживайтесь правил применения вооруженной силы и следовать моим инструкциям. Остаться в живых, и мы вернемся вместе." The man said whilst smiling.

"Hey! Gentlemen inside the shack! We're ready to go." Yelled someone from outside. It was Flynn, the man from before.

"Хорошо, сделать свой путь к озеру." He said as he ordered his men to go.

"Да сэр!" Shout all six in reply, all giving salute to him. They left the shack and make their way in the darkness.

The man stepped out, reached for his pocket. He grabbed a pipe and stacked it in his mouth. He then light a fire and began to smoke. The man did something else after that. Reaching for his pocket, he let out a string like object and attached it to his ear. He then walked around, humming to a song, in the middle of the darkness of the night.

He reached the first man.

"Are you listening to that song again?" The first man, Flynn, responded after hearing his colleague humming to the tone of a familiar song.

"I'm addicted to it. Although, I'd prefer to change some part of the song." He responded.

"Oh yeah? What part?"

"Like for example." He said as he then proceed with clearing his throat. _"__I don't care what they're going to say __ Let the Fire rage on... __ The heat never bothered me anyway __"_(***) He sings as a wide proud smirk painted across his face.

* * *

**I think I might be a bit mean by having a Russian dialogue with no translation. I just wanted to use a foreign language, and I think Russian is quite badass. Well that, and the fact that it will connect to the stories later on. **

**First of all I'd like to apologize for the wrong spelling, typo, poor choice of words, etc. Especially for the Russian part. Do aware that I did not speak Russian and I used google translate to do the job, so, if you Russian speaking readers out there who happen to read it, please excuse the mistake.**

**On the other hand, most of the plot is pretty much explained in this chapter. Not all of it, but the majority of it. Especially on the last part, the Russian dialogue may contain spoilers for future chapter. If you want to see it, find a way to copy paste it to google translate, if you speak or understands Russian, then good for you. It's a little decryption game I'd like to play.**

**That is all for now. If you enjoy the story please press that fave or follow button. Don't forget to leave the review. I'll probably add a translation after chapter 12 or something, or maybe not, who knows. **

**It won't be long before the ending. I'll prepare some sort of surprise for those who sticks with me till the end.**

**That is all, This is the Legion signing out (Yes, I just use that name as my own) see you in the next chapter... Taraa~ **

* * *

*** : Parody of Let it Go by Idina Menzel.


	13. Chapter 11 - The More You Know

"Alchemy?" asked Anna confused, as she was baffled by the word.

"Yea." Answered Seff, nodding.

Anna looked at her lover, Kristoff, as he was standing next to her. The group is currently sailing in the sea, chasing Baron and his bands of men in cloak. The two stood for one specific reason, to watch Seff demonstrate his power, or at least explains it.

"It's not a power, more of a knowledge, something you learn."

"Can I learn it?" Asked Blen in a plainly manner as he passes through the three whilse walking towards the wheel of the ship. That receives an instant "No." From Seff.

Ignoring that slight interruption, Seff continues.

"Basically, you need to have a great deal of knowledge about chemistry for applying alchemy. For example..." He faced up, crossing his arm, thinking, looking for an example. "Fire."

"What about fire?" Anna then asked once again.

"Fire needs oxygen for it to exist, you can't create fire without oxygen. Basically oxygen is all around us, it's mixed with the air around us. You also need oxygen to breathe."

"Really? I always thought we need air to breathe." Kristoff said.

"The more you know." Seff smiled, being proud. Then, he explained much further; "Air is what you breathe in, but your body only really need the oxygen in the air."

"Whoaa... you really know a lot of stuff." Praised Anna, impressed with how much knowledge Seff has.

Seff smiled hearing the compliment. But, as a modest young man he grown up to be, keeping low is what he naturally do. With a smile, the young man answered.

"Well, reading a lot of books will get you there princess." Whilst casually leaning to a stretch wooden railing.

"Wow, that's perfect." Anna said happily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my sister likes reading too. You two should go out sometime."

Needless to say that Seff didn't see that one coming. He didn't say a word, only smile and try his best not to show his face to the princess by facing down.

"If only you weren't kidnapped." Kristoff teasingly smiled to Anna. Seff hand-signaled the blonde mountain man to be quiet. He'd rather not making a fuss about what happened to him, things like seeing the festival with the queen. Understandably, Seff's biggest fear is that Anna would make a fuss about it if she knows, and as much as heaven's knows, she will make a fuss about it.

Luckily for our shy young protagonist, she didn't. Although the princess is sensing something was off.

"What?" as she glances back and forth between Kristoff and Seff.

"Don't tell me, you..." Anna was cut short by Seff, who decides that it was probably best to carry on his explanation before this turns into a one way interrogation. This isn't as easy as he thought though, as Anna pressed on due to her curiosity.

"I will know eventually, you do know that right."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denied Seff.

Anna looked back at her boyfriend, who suspiciously looked away from her.

"Ahh, so that's how you're going to play it." she said as she acts cheeky to both men. "You know, I can just ask her sister later."

"I'm sure you will princess." Seff shrugged it off. "Anyway, Alchemist. In my case, I'm a flame alchemist. There are many different type of alchemy and alchemist, but we all have the same rule."

"Let me guess, equivalent exchange?" Anna guessed away.

"Correct, you're catching this quite fast. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Right, equivalent exchange. Basically, it's a law which become the base of alchemy. The law stated that in order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. Do you get me?" Seff stopped as he asked for Anna's and Kristoff's understanding.

Both of them nodded.

"Uh-uh. I think so." Anna made it clear after her nod.

"Well, I explained how fire need oxygen, which is a part of the air around us, right?"

Both of them nodded in unison once more.

"What I do, as a flame alchemist, is obtain more oxygen around an area I wish to ignite with my fire. I trade that oxygen with any other substances in air other than oxygen up to the point of equal value. As a result, the density of oxygen around my targeted area substantially increase. With the same technique, I created a trail of oxygen, or a trail of highly flammable substance from that targeted area back to my hand. Do you follow me so far?"

Seff tried explaining this as slow as he possibly can. This is consider an advance knowledge, way ahead of its time. He just wish his listener manage to understand what he's trying to say. In this case, his listener was Kristoff and Anna.

As Seff occasionally stopped in the middle of his explanation to ask for their acknowledgement, Anna nodded. Kristoff in the other hand, lost it back in the oxygen part. It wasn't Kristoff's fault, this was just the concept, and the concept of using oxygen requires at least some knowledge of chemistry. Something that Kristoff heavily lacking in.

Anyway, he moved on as Anna answer yet again with a nod.

"Right, from that point, all I need is a spark. I have a custom made gloves for that. The white gloves I wore that night is made of a certain material that can... spark, when friction is applied. The spark light up the oxygen and create the fire. The fire follows the trail to the previously targeted area and Boom! That's pretty much how it works."

Anna remembers the night when Seff had used that power. She can clearly remember what he did. He snapped his finger and a string of flames moving fast, leading up to an explosion. Connecting this to his own explanation, it fits perfectly to how he put it. It makes sense, and that is enough to make Princess Anna in awe.

"Wow, it makes sense now when you put it that way."

"Kristoff?" as Seff turned to the blonde-hair young man.

"Sorry buddy, I lost you again."

"It's ok, I kind of get it now. I'll explain the whole thing to you later." Anna said reassuring Kristoff. She then turned back to Seff.

"Can you give us a little demonstration?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. To be able to perform alchemy, I'll need to have a transmutation circle. I have two drawn on my gloves, that gloves was, unfortunately, lost. I could draw it here, but then I need something to spark a fire and with something other than my gloves, I fear that it could get messy."

Anna felt somehow disappointed to hear that. "It's okay, at least we, well, I know how it works. Thanks for explaining Seff."

"No worries. I think it'll be better if you know anyway."

Soon after, the couple went away. Seff now left staring at the sea, with his mind left wandering. This however, didn't last long as he then hears a familiar sound of someone clearing his throat. Naturally, he turned towards the origin of the noise, only to find out it was the voice of someone clearing HER throat.

"Mind if I intrude?"

It was Elsa, with a fair look smiling to the young man.

"Yea, sure."

"I see you're getting along with my sister."

"Oh, that. I was just explaining how the whole fire thing to her."

"Hmm... flame alchemy, was it?" Elsa asked.

"Yup."

"Is my power what you would consider 'different type of alchemy'?"

"No. Although there is such alchemy that somehow manipulates ice, I am fairly certain that yours wasn't an alchemy." He said explaining whilst looking at the queen. "You have that power ever since you were born, this alchemy thing in the other hand is something you learn. It took years alone for me to be able to do what I did that night, and there are certainly better alchemist out there than myself." He said explaining some more.

"Have you..." Elsa seems hesitant to say it at first, "Have you ever lose control of it?"

Seff grabbed her by her shoulder, and sighed. he understood clearly what she meant by that.

"The one good thing about it, is that you have full control of it. Another way of saying it was, there are no accidents in alchemy."

"Seems handy." Elsa commented.

"Actually, the bad part is that you, as the alchemist, takes full responsibility for every single thing you do. Unlike your power, alchemy can actually hurt its user. It's called 'rebound', and it's not pretty."

"Have you experienced this 'rebound'?" Elsa asked again.

Seff smiled and with relieve he answered. "Thank god, no, and hopefully never will."

"Seff!" a voice called, interrupting the two from their conversation. Seff response to the call, it was Blen and he was on the upper deck. The prince raised his hand and wave it back and forth, calling Seff to come near.

"You're coming?" he asked the white-blonde standing next to him.

"Sure." She answered with certainty.

The two then walked to the short stair connecting the lower deck to the upper deck. The upper deck is a small deck on which the wheel is located. The wheel of the ship, now held by the first mate was a wheel-like object used to steer the ship.

There weren't many people on the upper deck. As you may know earlier, there was the first mate, steering the ship. There were also, Blen himself, a man with a tall figure wearing decorated coat and a thick moustache on his face, Seff of course recognizes him as the captain of the ship. Aside from the important people, there were also a pair of Blen's elite guards standing on each of the prince's side.

"So, you gave us the bearing, but you still haven't given us the destination Seff."

"Yes, of course." He sighed. "I don't want the sailors to know where we going at first."

"Yea well, we can trust your men, right captain?"

"My sailors are as loyal as dog, milord." The moustache man firmly answered.

"I trust your men well enough captain. It's their fear that will be my concern." Seff notified the captain. The captain faced the young man and answered with a firm tone as well.

"These men have crossed many seas in our journey. I can assure you, these are a collection of the bravest men in the sea."

"If that's the case, we are heading to a certain peninsula."

Hearing it, the captain's eyes widened. He knew what he meant, even though Seff haven't said the real destination yet.

"Are you familiar with Olive's Rock, captain?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" shouted Blen, surprised. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I am. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case." Seff explained, making it even clearer.

"Well, that's terrific." Blen said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with Olive's Rock?" Elsa asked, confused.

"It's a well-known legend in Southern Isles." Blen proceeds in explaining. "There used to be an old kingdom on the edge of Southern Isles, located in the peninsula of Olive's Rock. Legend goes, the kingdom was cursed and destroyed overnight when one of their own turned against them. Now, that kingdom lies in ruin."

"Olive's Rock is a cursed place." The captain explains even more. "No sailors ever want to get near it, not even pirates. Story goes; that place has become infested with demons, and anyone brave enough to venture there has never been seen ever again. That's why people avoided that place, it's where demons dwell."

"I call that a lie, captain." Seff retorts.

The captain frowned whilst looking at Seff. "What makes you say that?"

"If no one ever return from that place, then where did the story came from?"

It's as if the captain ran out of words, he only stood in silence after hearing that question.

"Are you sure that's where they're hiding?" Blen asked again.

"Yes, certainly. If I was a man with an army to hide, a cursed place avoided by everyone will be perfect for a hideout."

"Fair point. It settles then, captain!"

"Yes, milord."

"Brief your men about our destination and prepare them."

"Right away, milord.

"How about your men?" Seff turned to Blen, asking him.

"I think my men know that they're going to their possible death, cursed or not, it won't make any difference." Blen explained, before he walked away with two of his bodyguards following him.

The meeting was dismissed. The captain sought to brief the crew in the deck. Not far, standing on the forecastle of the ship, were Elsa and Seff. They were listening to the captain's brief, although they're not a part of it. The brief was calm at first, up until the captain mention about Olive's Rock. It received numerous complaints from the crew at first, but then the situation calmed down after some of the crew talk with the captain.

They were soon dismissed as well. As the crew resumed their work, Elsa can see dis content look on some of the crew. She wonders, how could a place frightened so many people like this? With curiosity in mind, she asked Seff, who is also looking at the faces of displeased crew member.

"Is that place really cursed?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, no one knows for sure. No one ever get close enough to that place to really find out about the truth."

"Have you?"

"What?"

"You know, been there before?"

"Yea, twice, maybe three times. Always hated that place, still do."

"Why?"

"Don't know, I just hated it. You asked a lot, don't you?"

Elsa felt a bit embarrassed. "Ah, sorry. Forgive me, I went out of line, didn't I?"

"Don't apologize, I kind of glad that you actually asked question." Seff said whilst smiling, which leads to Elsa's cheek to turn slightly red. Then Seff adds,

"You don't have to worry. If anything goes wrong, I will keep you safe, you, your sister, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven."

"Thank you Seff." She responds with a fair smile.

"You don't have to thank me. I got you here in the first place, it's only fitting if I was responsible for your safety, you and everyone else."

Elsa's smile faded after hearing that. Somehow, she can't shake the feeling of disappointment towards Seff. "He still didn't get it" Elsa quietly thought.

"Seff!" the sudden call made Seff turned his attention to Elsa. "I told you before, didn't I? You don't have to carry this burden by yourself anymore. Don't act like this is your fault, you know it isn't. We can help, and we want to help, so let us help you." She frowned.

After that scold, Seff can only stare, and not saying a word to what Elsa is saying. But then, he chuckled.

"Sorry, you're right. It's habit I guess." Seff apologized as he then sighed.

"Well, then it's a bad habit. One that you should get rid of." Scolded Elsa even more.

The two talked for a while before Anna called for Elsa. Elsa then left Seff in the deck, leaving him to lose in his thought.

* * *

For the rest of the day, nothing significant going on. A few hours passed slowly, and before they realized it, the sun is getting lower and lower on the western horizon.

Kristoff passed the hour by sleeping using his beloved reindeer as pillow. Blen, Anna, and Elsa were casually bonding in a special quarter below the upper deck. Well, Anna and Elsa were bonding, Blen just happen to be there doing his own thing.

"What did you do with him? Tell me." Asked Anna insistently.

"I told you, nothing." Answered Elsa being equally insistent, as she tries to avoid making eye contact with her sister.

"Elsa, come on. I'm your sister, you can tell me."

"Anna, no."

"HA! Something did happen. Come on, tell me."

The more Anna teases, the more Elsa's cheek turned red in embarrassment. It's been like this for the last 10 minutes. Blen can only held it for so long.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Will you please stop!"

"You want me to stop? Tell me what happened between Seff and Elsa during the festival."

At that point Elsa looked at the prince with fierce look. He can't clearly tell that she doesn't want her sister to know. He himself didn't know the details, but at least he knows the general idea of what Seff did with the queen. As scary as Elsa's look is, for the sake of silence...

"Both of them... went on some sort of date together. Now can you please be qui-" Blen was a cut off by a heavy gasp of the strawberry-blonde girl. This was responded by Blen with his palm on his face.

"Elsa, I didn't know you were that close."

"No, it's..." Elsa took a deep breath. "It wasn't a date. We were just... passing the time."

"Oh really? What did you two do when you were just 'passing the time'?"

"Well, not much. It wasn't anything special." Elsa said, as she attempts to shrug it off.

"Elsa, tell me."

"Mmmh..." Elsa wasn't sure about telling her sister about this, Seff might not like this. But, Elsa can feel that her sister curiosity can only be driven by the love towards her. In truth, Anna was glad that her sister has found that she opened up to someone else other than herself. She might've wish for Elsa to find someone special, just like how she found Kristoff.

As Elsa stares to the begging look of her sister, she can't possibly refuse that puppy-eyed gazing back at her. That's when Elsa thought that is might not be a bad idea telling her a bit about what happened. She tries not to get into details though.

"Well, we... went exploring a bit."

"And?"

"We see things."

"And?"

"We might, kind of... dance."

"What?!" shouted Anna and surprisingly, Blen, in unison. Anna then continues, "Elsa, that's wonderful." As she then proceed to give her sister a hug.

As the two sister cuddle together, Blen can't shake the baffled feeling he's having right now.

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you make him dance?" Blen asked as the situation was strange to him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Elsa further.

"The guy didn't dance ever, he said it himself. If he had the option to fight a bear or dance, he would choose the bear. "

"Oh hush, I'm sure he's not that bad." Said Anna countering Blen's argument.

"Well, maybe it's a bit exaggerating. But still, I can't believe he's actually dancing."

"Maybe, he's just happy to finally be able to dance with the right someone." Anna said, trying to justify Seff's action. This, leads to Elsa blushing.

"Anna, there is nothing going on between us."

"Really? Try saying that without blushing." Teases Anna, causing Elsa to blush even more.

"Ha! You like him." Teases Anna further.

"Wait." Interrupts Blen. "Is this going to be one of those girl's talk?" he asked the two sisters.

"Pretty much." Anna answered.

Blen sighed. "In that case, I am going elsewhere. Leave me out of this one ladies." As he then stands up from his seat and left the room.

After the young prince closes the door to the quarter. "No, Anna, I do not like him, although I certainly don't necessarily hate him."

"Elsa, we've been together for a long time. Which means, I can tell if you're lying."

"I'm not. I'm not attracted to him in that way."

"But you're still attracted to him."

"No, Anna, I..." Elsa sighed, as she tries to choose her words with care. However, this proves ineffective with Anna, so she tries another thing. "I'm sure he didn't feel anything towards me."

"You don't know that, and, is that mean you actually like him." Anna said with a smirk.

It's no use, Anna keeps turning the direction of this conversation. Inconveniently, towards pushing Elsa to admit the she in fact, feels romantically attracted towards Seff.

Anyway, Elsa sighed.

"Come on, just admit that you like him."

"Anna, are you actually forcing me to admit liking him?"

"No, but you clearly hiding something."

"..." Elsa paused for a moment. "Okay, I might, kind of, like him."

"I knew it!"

"But, it wasn't love or anything."

"Don't worry, it'll grow. All it takes is for you to like him, first. ARRGH! If I had known this, I might choose to stay kidnapped longer."

"Don't say that."

"Haha, I'm just kidding. Seriously though, I'm happy for you." Anna said as she gives her sister a hug.

"Thanks. Although, I don't think he felt quite the same way about me."

Anna then suddenly draws back from her hug. "What are you talking about? I'm sure he does. He's just... having a hard time to say it. Tell you what, I'll help you."

"Wait, Anna, I appreciate it. But I think we have some more urgent matters to handle."

"What are you talking about? This is huge. This is, this is equally urgent."

Elsa smiled. She then grabbed on to both of Anna's shoulder. "Thank you, but I really am not certain about this."

"Maybe I can help."

"Well, I said like, the truth is I don't know what my feelings towards him are."

"Hmm." Anna is having a thought for a moment. "Are you happy when he's around?"

"Well, yes."

"Did you miss him when he's not around?"

"Kind of, I mean..."

"Are you having fun when you're having a conversation with him?"

"Maybe, I don't..."

"Then Elsa, you do have feelings for him."

Elsa didn't know what to say. This was all new to her. Did she really fall for Seff? She's just wasn't sure about any of this.

"Don't worry, I've been there before. Me and Kristoff were really awkward at first."

Elsa smiled again. She felt lucky to have a sister like Anna.

This situation was about change, drastically.

The door to the quarter suddenly slammed open. Both of the sisters look, only to see a brown-haired young man on the other side.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here." Said Seff, slightly surprised.

"Hello." Greeted Anna.

"Sorry I was just looking for my satchel."

"It's over there." Elsa pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Seff." Called Anna.

"Yes?"

"I think Elsa wanted to talk to you."

"No, wait, Anna..."

"I suppose I should leave you two alone. Besides, I need to wake Kristoff anyway." She said as she stood up. She corrects her skirt from any wrinkles and glances towards Elsa. Elsa saw her sister winked at her before she then left the room.

Knowing her sister's action, she smiled.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Elsa felt nervous, but then she manage to hold it in. She smiled. She's not going to confess her feelings now, if she's in fact has any for him. She's just felt like she isn't ready for that. So, he looked Seff with her fair smile.

"Mmmh... About that alchemy, I still don't quite understand. Do you mind if you could explained it to me once more?"

"Not at all, although it might bore you."

"That's alright. I doubt that's going to happen." Elsa said.

Seff smiled back at her.

The night went on as Seff blabber about alchemy to the tiniest little detail. Of course, Elsa listened, but she didn't care about all of it. She's just glad to spend some time alone with Seff, thanks to her sister. Seff of course, didn't know about Anna's plan to bring them together.

As the ship sail ever closer to the uncertain darkness of the night, there's at least one thing for certain. This is going to be an interesting night for both of them.

* * *

**Thank god this one is finish in time. Hopefully I can keep the update according to schedule next week. **

**Next chapter will have some revelation. (No spoiling intended) Also, I'll update Chapter 10 with translation to the Russian dialogues.**

**If you like the chapter press that fave and follow button. LEAVE REVIEW, PLEASE. Those things will surely help made my day, even bad ones. I'm grateful if you follow the story so far. I shall see you in the next installment.**

**Legion Out... Taraa~**


End file.
